


Heated Acts

by StarrySky_Fantasy19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bathroom Sex, Bedroom Sex, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Bullying, Classroom Sex, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Don't Like Don't Read, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Feminine Draco, Feminine Harry, First Time, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Gentle Sex, Group Sex, Harry in Lingerie, Hermaphrodites, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, Incest, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magical Contraceptive Charm, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Slice of Life, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Twink, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Draco Malfoy, Virgin Harry, Voyeurism, and from students, between students, like very explicit, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 77,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySky_Fantasy19/pseuds/StarrySky_Fantasy19
Summary: A unique sexual bond and relationship between Draco, Lucius, Harry and Severus and their everyday life.[Please, read all tags before proceeding to the reading portion. Rude comments will be deleted. Thank you and enjoy!]
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 245
Kudos: 2765
Collections: Waiting for Updates





	1. [Author's Note: Please Read Before Proceeding!]

**Hello, readers!**

Before you proceed to click that button to read the first chapter to this story, I would like to address a few things:

First off, there will be **major themes** that are in the **tags**. Especially, if _incest, father/son, nephew/uncle relationships_ are not your cup of tea, so therefore, please do not proceed to read. And the age that Draco and Harry are at in this story is almost at age 12 (basically, right before their birthday). There will be no mpreg until they're a bit older (maybe between 14-16).

Second, this story also contains with Draco and Harry being hermaphrodites, and there will be a lot of sexual acts with them having female organs and genitals, and both boys will look feminine. Again, if that’s also not your cup of tea, then, please do not proceed.

Third, this story is purely for readers who like certain themes that are mentioned in the tags _(I’ve tagged everything that will mostly be in the story)_ , and is for the readers and myself for our own entertainment and enjoyments.

This entire story (that doesn’t have a plot-ish) is pure fictional and fantasy and will not follow along with the books/movies. I **_only write_** things for my own entertainment and my own choice to share the story for readers, who like certain themes and relationships. **Any rude comments towards the author/readers/story will be immediately deleted and only positive comments will be left up.** So, if this story is really not for you, then you can exit out of the story and read something else that you can enjoy. 

I hope you readers will enjoy this story, that is pure porn without any plot (there might be a tiny plot). Please make sure you read all the tags, before you start reading.

_This story is written for pure entertainment._

Thank you in advance from the author,  
StarrySky_Fantasy19

_P.S._   
_All grammars and mistakes are purely my own._


	2. Chapter 1

Pureblood bloodline families were known to have these kinds of sexual acts. Incestuous sexual acts that could result in furthering along the bloodline. The sexual acts and relationships were not unheard of, and it was very common back in the day, but now, it was not practice often or heard of. But some pureblood families sometimes, still conduct these acts. For the Malfoy Family, they did have an inbreeding or two generations ago, but other than that, there were certain stories that were passed down. Lucius knows of this. He knows of this, and that is why he’d decided that the moment his only precious jewel, his son, who will turn twelve in a month, he will introduce his son to the world of sexual needs and lust. He will have his son carry his seed to continue the line. He’s seen the looks that came from his son from time to time, and even though his son thinks he wouldn’t notice the looks being thrown his way, Lucius knows soon that his soon will get what he wants. He will be the first to take his son’s precious virginity and plant his seed into his son’s womb.

The day that his son was brought into this world and was told that his son has both female and male organ parts and genitals, Lucius from that day had known what his decision will be. Draco were not to have any suitors or arrange marriage, for Draco will be his. And only his. The Master of the Malfoy Manor slowly made his way up the stairs. His determination, need, and lust slowly consuming him until he stopped in front of a door. The door that lead him to Draco, who was peacefully sleeping. Slowly, Lucius opened the door to Draco’s room, entered the room and then, he locked the door behind the moment he shut the door. The older man made his way over to the king size canopy bed that had four posters surrounding it. The bedframe curtains were sheer fabric that were both in red and black. The wood dark and smooth. Lucius stopped at the side of the bed, his ice cold grey eyes staring at the small smooth and pale form of his son, who was sleeping, on his front, in the middle of the bed. The silk sheets were drawn down to his buttocks, showing that silky and beautiful smooth back.

Lucius closed his eyes, letting out a soft quiet sigh as he felt his own cock stir and stiffen. He parted the sheer silk curtain open, and got onto the bed. With a wave of his hand, he willed his clothes away, making them fold itself neatly onto the ottoman bench that sat at the end of the canopy bed. He crawled over to the middle of the bed and on top of Draco, his thick thighs on each side of the boy’s pale thigh, eyes drawn down to the dip of Draco’s back. He splayed a large hand on Draco’s back, caressing and smoothing down, until he cupped the boy’s soft round supple cheeks, parting them and nearly groaned at the precious, lewd sight of his son’s pink silky folds and hole.

“Mmhn.” Draco let out a sleepy sigh, still asleep.

Lucius licked his lips, eyes filled with need and lust. He parted those silk pink folds with his fingers, and then, he slowly pressed a finger into it, barely getting the tip of his finger in until he heard another sigh from Draco. Then, he slowly inserted his longer finger into Draco’s cunt, gently and ever so slowly, thrusting his finger in and out, feeling it start to get wet and the slick juices coating his finger. After a few minutes of thrusting his finger, Lucius pulled his finger out, bringing it up to his eyes, watching the juices trickle down his finger, then he brought the finger into his mouth, licking the sweet and salty juice, nearly moaning in pleasure.

He wanted more.

Lucius parted those round buttocks once more, and he inhaled the sweet smell before he parted his mouth over those soft silk folds and started to lap at it. He heard Draco let out a soft mewl, shifted in his sleep, parting his pale thighs wider, as if he wanted to open to Lucius even more. Lucius parted the pink folds, tongue continue to lap, while he used a finger to push into that soft and now growing wet cunt, thrusting in and out. He can feel the wet cunt quiver and got even more wet. Lucius made a pleasant noise, while he continued to suck and lick the wet folds.

Suddenly, slim hands appeared in his vision, blocking that sweet cunt. Lucius looked up to find Draco staring at him over his beautiful shoulders, cheeks flushing bright pink, hair covering one side of his face, icy grey eyes wide with need. Suddenly, feeling guilty, Lucius almost got up until he heard his son’s soft voice.

_“Don’t stop. Feels good.”_

Letting out a lustful moan, Lucius watched his son raise his ass up in the air, parting those weeks wide, presenting those sticky wet folds to him. Lucius got up on his knees, pressing the tip of his shaft just barely at the entrance of Draco’s cunt, not entering but just pressing at the entrance, then Lucius moved his length up and down, moaning as the softness of his son’s cunt. Draco closed his eyes, mewling in response.

“Almost so ripe for me to take.” Lucius whispered, continuing to rub his shaft against the cunt. “Soon, I will take you. And when that time comes, your womb will open up for me, for me to plant my seeds into you. I will take my time drenching your womb until I feel the need to have you carry my seeds and the next future heir.” He leaned over Draco’s small slim lean form, pressing a kiss on Draco’s shoulder blades, as he continued to grind against Draco.

The older Malfoy stopped his ministrations, flipped the young boy around onto his back, lifted his hips up, and Lucius pressed his shaft against those wet folds, not entering into that sweet cunt, but he let his length settle against it. Draco’s hair fanned over the large pillows, icy grey eyes glittering, bright pink pebble nipples looking delicious. Lucius traveled his eyes down Draco’s form, taking in everything and every detail, even Draco’s small cock. He laid his large hand on top of Draco’s lower abdomen, eyes closed as he chanted out a spell.

Draco immediately felt warmth spreading around his lower stomach, watching his father lay his large wonderful hand on his flat stomach. A soft bright light enveloped that large hand, making the warmth spreading wider and further. The light died down, and his father removed his hand, making Draco look down at his lower stomach, noticing a tattoo. It was a snake that centered in the center of his lower stomach, with a pair of wings sprouting upwards, curving. The colors of the marking seemed to shimmer green and silver—back and forth. Frowning, Draco looked up at his father.

“Father, what is this?” Draco asked.

Lucius licked his lips, nearly smiling as he continued to caress the marking. “It is a charm marking that will prevent my seed from taking. It is a magical birth contraceptive charm, that only the one who put it on you is able to lift it off.” He caressed the marking, mind filling with obscene scenes and thoughts. He wanted to take his son, right then and there on the bed, but not now. Soon, though. Then, once he takes his son the moment he turns twelve, he can pump that sweet cunt with his seed as much as he wants.

Draco’s mouth parted a ‘O’ then slowly pushed his hips against his father’s hard length, keening softly as he felt the stiff shaft rubbing against his folds. “I want you in me. Always wanted to.”

“Not yet, my sweet. When you turn twelve, I will be your first in everything.” Lucius replied.

Lucius wrapped Draco’s legs around his hips as he leaned down, taking those plump soft lips into his mouth, sucking and nipping at it, then pressed his tongue into that hot wet mouth, their tongues dancing together. They continued to kiss each other, until Lucius broke the kiss, mouth traveling down the side of Draco’s pale slender neck, down and down, until Lucius stopped at one of the hard soft nipples, and took the nub into his mouth, pulling hard on it, then bit down gently.

Draco threw his head back into the pillow, mewling as his father played with his nipple, as his wet folds down got even more wet as his father’s long length rubbed up and down.

.

.

.

At the castle of Hogwarts, deep down in the dungeons of one certain Potions Master’s room, there, splayed on the dark wood of a desk, laid a certain raven-haired boy. His glasses skewed, hair messy, face covered in thick jets of come, thighs spready wide, small cock leaking pre-come, his cunt leaking with slick juices, his robes and shirts were pushed up above his chest, as the Potions Master used his fingers to press and caress into the raven-haired boy’s wounds that littered all over his body and thighs. Wounds that angered the Potions Master greatly. Those damn muggles that hurt his precious Light, his jewel, his Star. When he had felt the blood wards of Lily’s wavered and broken down, the Potions Master immediately Apparated to 4 Privet Drive.

The Potions Master immediately walked through the front door in silence, cape whirling around him like shadows, making the darkness enveloping him and spreading it into the muggle home. He immediately stepped into the home, eyes searching until they froze at the sight in the living room. The disgusting muggle had his Star naked his lap, legs spread wide across the muggle’s thighs, slender wrists tight together behind his back, as the man’s pulled roughly on the boy’s nipple, coughing his precious Star to cry from pain, as the man parted the boy’s folds that were obviously wet, sliding those fat dirty fingers into the boy’s hole, making the boy cry even more—obviously, not from pleasure, from the way his Star was trying to get away from the man. The Potions Master can obviously see horrible bite marks, purple and red bruises that littered across inside of the boy’s soft thighs, was bleeding. Long angry marks streaked across all over the boy’s body. There were streaks of come that were splattered on the boy’s face.

“Feel, that you freak? My fingers fucking your tight pussy?” The muggle laughed harshly, as he plunged his fingers in and out of the boy’s tight folds. “My cock will be next after I make you very loose and wet. I’ll teach you how to be a proper bitch.”

His Star was crying even hard through the binds that covered silenced his mouth, shaking his head side to side. He tried to press his legs together, but the disgusting man just laughed, enjoying the struggle.

The Potions Master hissed angrily, whipping his wand out, “Petrificus Totalus!”

The man seized up, stopping what he was doing, eyes widen in horror as they went to the Potions Master that stood at the living room entrance. His Star looked up at him, beautiful jeweled green eyes filled with more tears. The Potions Master stalked towards his Star, ripping his cape off of him in the process, wrapped his Star in it while he tore the bindings away from the boy’s mouth and wrists, then lifted the small body in bridal style. He strolled back to the living room entryway, throwing a dark look back at the frozen man, before the he Disapparated along with his Star.

Once they arrived back in his dungeon room, the Potions Master set the trembling, crying boy onto the desk. The older man waved his healing vials and ointments towards him. Fuming from anger and intent murder. How dare that muggle man touch his precious Star! How dare Dumbledore leave his Star with those evil beings! The older man slowly parted the cape, peeking underneath it, to see quivering lips, tears streaking down those plump soft cheeks, eyes staring up at him wide from shame and fear. The Potions Master caressed those cheeks, wiping away the tears.

“I am here now, my Star.” He murmured gently, making the boy sob even more. He pulled off the cape, laying it on top of the desk, as he made soft crooning noises at the boy. “Shh. Everything will be alright.” He gently pushed the boy down, lips pursing as he eyed the scars and went back up to the come covered face.

He spelled an ointment into his hand, opened the cap, then he dipped his fingers into the cream and slowly spread the cream over the scars, making sure he pressed into the scars gently, rubbing his fingers in circles. He heard his Star’s breath hitch. Then, the Potions Master’s fingers slipped down between the boy’s thighs, making the boy reach down to grab at his hand. He looked up at his Star, seeing the fear in his eyes. As if his precious is expecting him to rape him. The Potions Master sat down in his chair, pressing gentle soft circles on the boy’s wrist.

“It’s okay, love. I am merely healing you. But I must check you physically down there as well. I need to heal the wounds, and make sure the bruising aren’t too bad. Please?” The Potions Master pleaded. He needed to make sure his precious was okay.

The boy closed his eyes, let out a sigh then nodded. He released the Potions Master’s hand, laying those soft hands at his sides. The older man parted the boy’s thighs, massaging the cream onto the cuts and bleeding bite marks that littered the inside of the boy’s thighs. Then, ever so gently, he parted the boy’s red bruised folds, noting how that small cock started to harden. He carefully opened the boy up with two fingers, eyes drawn deep inside of the boy’s channel, then he used a free finger to scoop the cream and slowly inserted the finger into the boy’s pussy.

He felt his Star jerk into his touch, thighs trembling. The Potions Master massaged the cream into the boy’s pussy, making sure his fingers smeared the cream around the walls, then he pressed just a bit further, and eyes widened in shock, his own cock stirring up and was very interested. He felt his Star’s hymen wall, satisfaction bubbling in his chest. His purity still intact. But his body was not. He slowly pressed his fingers into the walls, carefully, then he pulled his finger out, smiling when his fingers were coated from the ointment cream and very slick juices. He continued healing his Star until the scars disappeared. Then, he stood up and leaned over that small body, using his hand to clear away the filth with wandless magic.

Green precious eyes stared at up at him, wide. Soft cheeks tinting pink. The Potions Master hummed in satisfaction, then he trailed his large hands down, his head following it until his hands stopped on his Star’s lower abdomen. Pressing his mouth on that part, the Potions Master chanted the magical contraceptive charm. Light surrounded his hands then it died down. The marking appeared, showing a snake that centered in the center of his lower stomach, with wings sprouting upwards that curved. The colors of the marking silver and green—shimmering in hues.

The Potions Master leaned back into his chair, as his Star sat up, taking the cape to wrap it around his arms. He watched as his precious splayed his fingers over the marking, caressing it in wonder. Then, he looked up at him, eyes questioning.

“Severus…?” His Star asked.

The Potions Master, Severus Snape, leaned down once more, pressing a kiss onto that marking, and whispered hotly, “This place here,” his own hand covering slender fingers, “Is mine and only mine. It belongs to me. This place is where I will breed you and impregnate you.” He heard a soft shocked gasp. Black dark onyx eyes stared up at green jeweled eyes. “It is mine, Harry. Mine only. You belong to me. Voldemort is no more for a long time, and it is time, that you be with me. With us.”

“Us?” Harry frowned.

“You will be with us. Be a part of our unique and special family. Lucius, Draco and I will be your family.” Severus purred, his hand massaging into that marking. He pressed his face into Harry’s naked chest. “You will be ours to cherish and love. To breed and impregnate, to carry our seeds. You will enjoy every single of it. We will cherish you and give you so much love, my Star.”

Harry bit his lips, eyes filling with tears, as he brokenly said, “I thought you didn’t want me because you were with Lucius.”

Severus rubbed his cheek against that naked flesh. “Lucius wants you too, Harry. As do Draco. We all want you. You’re so perfect, _so precious_.” The Potions Master murmured. He trailed his mouth over to a stiff peak nipple, drawing the nub into his mouth, sucking and licking gently, earning him a soft moan from his Star. He released the nipple, then trailed his mouth up to Harry’s ear, whispering, “Soon, you will be ripe for me to take and I will fill you with my thick seeds. Your purity belongs to me.”


	3. Chapter 2

Soft moans were coming flowing from the closed curtain canopy bed. Soft, pliant thighs barely wrapped around a hard body, as the long hard shaft rubbed against soft, dripping wet pink folds. Draco’s head was thrown back, hips angled upward, as his father’s hard stiff length continued to grind up against his cunt. Sometimes, the curbed tip of the cock wound nudge at the entrance of his slick folds, as if it wants to enter into him, to split and stretch him, and that made Draco crazy. He wanted his father’s cock inside of him, but his father kept telling him that the moment his twelfth birthday arrives, Draco’s body will be able to accommodate the length and size of his father’s cock. So, the young Malfoy Heir settled to having his father’s long big fingers inside of his cunt and ass, stretching him slowly—getting him used to having a couple fingers thrusting in and out of both of his holes.

Their relationship that first night, when his father had entered his room to play with suck and play with his cunt changed. Every night since then, Draco would wake up to having fingers press into his cunt, pumping in and out. One finger for a while, then, two and then three fingers, while two fingers scissored inside of his ass, while his small length was enveloped with his father’s mouth. Then, sometimes, his father would let him take his hard length into his small mouth, sucking, licking and lapping the entire hard shaft until his father came with hot, thick ropes of seed all over his face and body. Sometimes, Draco took the seed with his fingers and sucked his fingers off, while his father watched.

As Lucius continued to grind his cock against Draco’s cunt, his mind was reeling. It was close to Draco’s twelfth birthday, and he couldn’t wait to sink deep into that sweet cunt. Lucius made sure to never breach Draco’s hymen with his fingers. He made sure to stretch Draco so that the moment Draco had the real thing inside of him, his son would not have a hard time. But still, it burned a lustful and dirty need to hear and watch his son moan and squirm in pleasure, whenever he thrusted his fingers into that tight channel. Eyes closed, Lucius rutted against Draco until he flipped them over. Lucius laid on his back against the pillows, as his beautiful son sat on top of him, his sticky and wet cunt splayed over his length. Draco had his head tilted back, as his slim fingers played with his hard, red nipples that were bitten and sucked by him, beautiful red lips parted open, eyes closed, the magical contraceptive marking shimmered on his lower abdomen. Just seeing the marking made Lucius growl in pleasure. He reached forward, hands behind Draco, cupping the soft mounds and started to slide his son back and forth on his cock.

Hearing the mewl, Lucius lifted Draco just a bit above his cock, then used a free hand to position the curved tip against the entrance of the dripping cunt, then Lucius gripped Draco’s hips and he rutted upward—the tip barely breaching into the entrance, making Draco keen loudly.

“Please!” Draco cried out, as he felt his father’s shaft just breach him barely and felt the hard shaft poking and prodding into him. “Noooo!” He mewled, trembling.

Lucius panted heavily, seeing how beautiful Draco looked. He continued to breach in and out barely of the tight entrance, until Lucius sat up, making Draco fall back. The older Malfoy gripped Draco by the ankle, pulled him forward, then raised his hips up, and pressed his knees over his slim shoulders, parted those wet slick folds wide, and attacked that beautiful cunt with his mouth and tongue, making the young Heir wail and climaxing. Lucius groaned in pleasure as Draco’s sweet, delicious juice splashed into his mouth and he continue to attack the sensitive flesh, hearing his son cry and sob. Lucius pulled his son higher, his small lower back pressing against his chest, then he pressed two fingers into that waiting wet folds, furiously thrusting fast and pressing into that sweet spot. Juices continued to flow out of Draco, making the thrusting of his fingers squelch with loud flesh sucking noises. Cold grey eyes watched as Draco’s cock spurt with short deep jets, his son’s seeds splattering down that pale chin, and even splattered all over the contraceptive marking.

Draco went limp, his body trembling from the aftershocks. Lucius scooted back into the pillows, pulling Draco up against his chest. He tilted Draco’s chin up, then his mouth descended onto Draco’s, kissing, nibbling, tongue dancing against each other. Lucius pulled away, and cupped the side of Draco’s head, leaned into his ear and nibbled and sucked on the earlobe.

“Tomorrow, you will meet someone important to your Godfather and I. We hope you will come to love and give your everything to this person.” Lucius whispered, and then, he pressed a kiss into that ear.

.

.

.

Harry sat on the edge of the bed, thighs spread wide open, as he felt those long masterful potion making fingers gently pump into his wet pussy. He knew it was wrong to have a relationship like this with his teacher. This…dirty, needy, heated act. Severus never pushed him. But sometimes, he would lay Harry on top of his hard body in bed, both of them naked, and those large hands would grip his hips, sliding him back and forth onto that large cock. Harry was almost twelve, but Severus had told him, on Harry’s birthday, he would be able to consummate their unique bond, as Severus would describe it.

Green vivid eyes watched the dark head of the Potions Master that settled between his thighs, pushing his long fingers in and out, until the older man decided to take Harry’s cock into his mouth. The younger boy whipped his hand out, clutching that dark head that bobbed up and down his small cock. Harry threw his head back, eyes very wide open as he wailed, coming deep into the Potion Master’s mouth, his pussy gushing out juices. Going limp, Harry laid on the bed, panting softly, eyes tracking the older man, as he stood up between Harry’s legs. His own cheeks flushed bright red, as he watched the Potions Master lift his fingers up, taking it into his mouth and lapped at the juice. Then, Severus pulled Harry up, pulling the boy’s shorts on with no under garments and wrapped the boy up in a robe.

“I-I’m n-not wearing anything under!” Harry gasped out.

Black onyx eyes glittered with heated need. A sneer, voice purred deeply, “Do not worry, my Star. You will enjoy leaving yourself bare for me and only me. But tonight, we will be visiting the Malfoy Manor. You will be surprise.”

.

.

.

Later that night, once Draco had gone to bed, Lucius cast a silencing charm in his office. He wanted to meet Harry Potter. When Severus has shown him his pensive memories of the boy, Lucius knew he wanted to taste the boy. He knew Severus has laid claims on taking the boy’s purity and breeding the boy first in the future. He understands. Even, he wouldn’t want someone else to take Draco’s virginity and plant their own seed inside of his son’s womb. He’d never thought his love of fifteen years would find a beautiful being, with big wide jewel green eyes, lips look so plump and succulent, eye lashes that were long that it fanned out. Lucius had taken in enjoyment, re-watching the pensive memories from Severus of the boy writhing in pleasure, as Severus played with the boy.

Severus had made a promise to him, that he would bring the boy to visit him, so that he could have a taste. Lucius sat on the couch that sat adjacent from his desk, hearing the floo coming to life, as he watched the black haired man stalk through, and a boy, Harry, holding to dear life. Both of them stepped up to Lucius, waiting.

Grey cold eyes took in Harry. Noting all the beautiful features of the boy. He heard Severus nudge Harry close, before the other man sat across from him, a leg crossing over the knee, as the Potions Master willed the Firewhisky into his hand. Lucius noticed that Harry trembled from underneath his stare and somehow, it made something inside of him want to protect the boy.

“Hello, Harry.” Lucius spoke softly. “I am Lucius Malfoy, the Master of this Manor.”

“Harry…Potter.” The boy whispered, clutching the front of his robe, cheeks flushing.

Lucius looked over Harry’s shoulder, giving a raised eyebrow at Severus, who tilted his head to the side. He watched his lover spread his legs wide, calling for Harry.

“Come here, Harry. Front facing me, please.” The Potions Master said.

Lucius watched the boy walk over to Severus, following the order. His eyes widened when his lover willed away the robe, free hand cupping the boy’s arse, kneading it, until he slipped the shorts down, making Lucius gasp in excitement. The moment the pants fell onto the floor, around the boy’s ankles, his lover set the cup of Firewhisky on the side table, before he reached around the boy’s arse, spreading them wide open, showing him wet slick pink folds and a cock.

“Oh, fuck, love.” Lucius hotly breathed out. He stood up, dragging himself over to stand behind Harry. He knelt down on the floor, grey eyes hungrily eyeing at the slick folds, that his love was caressing with his fingers.

“Taste him, Luc.” Severus said as he spread his Star’s slick folds open for Lucius to taste. Harry gasped in shock, body jerking violently, and used his hands to press on his shoulders, leaning forward. Body trembling. Severus murmured sweet words into Harry’s ear, as his precious Star mewled and knew that Lucius is tasting Harry. “How is it, Luc? How does Harry taste?”

Lucius lapped on the wet folds, that seemed to leak juices onto his tongue. He pressed his tongue into that wet pussy, hearing Harry keen, pressing his arse against his mouth. As he lapped and licked, he could feel his lover’s finger prodding the pussy open, making Lucius dip his tongue into the hot channel.

“Hnngh!” The boy gasped, biting his lips as he can feel his climaxing coming soon.

Severus lazily sucked on the side of Harry’s neck, as he let the delicious, erotic, lewd sounds singing into his ears. His fingers partially thrusting into Harry’s pussy, while he felt Luc’s tongue tasting everything. Then, his precious Star wailed, coming and Luc’s loud pleased moan and he knew, that Lucius is drinking Harry’s juices.

The moment his tongue felt that gush of sweetness into his mouth, Lucius moaned loudly. The taste was so different from his son. Slightly bitter but sweet and musky. Lucius stood up, wiping his mouth clean, then watched his lover pull Harry over his lap, back pressing onto those strong thighs, and nearly almost came, as his love pushed the shirt above Harry’s chest. He saw the magical contraceptive marking, and it made Lucius feel even hotter. And then, Harry protested but made a pleasurable sound, as Lucius watch those thighs part, his lover’s fingers slipping into the wet folds.

“Ahh!” Harry cried out in shock, his senses electrifying as he felt Severus’ fingers plunge into his pussy. “Mmmgh!” He arched his back.

“Shh, my Star. Let me show Luc here how beautiful you look.” Severus crooned.

Lucius watched the scene unfold before him. He unzipped his pants, taking his own hardened shaft out and started to pump his own cock with his hand. Harry’s cries of ‘ah, ah, ah’ as his lover’s fingers continued to thrust in and out of the boy. The boy arched even more, signaling the boy was close to climaxing. A minute ticks by, until Harry sobbed, climaxing, his cock spurting and making a mess on his stomach, and seconds later, Lucius came, shooting his thick, hot seeds all over the boy. He saw Harry smile, as that pink tongue flicked the corner of his lip that had his seeds painted over, tasting it and making a pleased noise.

Severus looked up at his lover, seeing how hot and bothered the other man was. “Tell me, Luc. How did you like Harry?” He asked.

Lucius sat beside them, his body turned towards them. Cold grey eyes met dark onyx eyes. And Lucius, replied, “He tasted so good, Sev.”

“Then, by all means, Luc, taste him some more.” Severus hissed out, lifted Harry’s thighs up and hooked his arms around them, presenting Luc the precious sight.

Nodding, the Master of the Malfoy Manor leaned down, mouth tasting, tongue fucking, fingers stretching the wet slick folds and the puckered hole, making Harry wail loudly from pleasure.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mistake was the school vacation summer time between Britain and the US. So, therefore, because my mind was somehow set on using the US breaks, I'll leave it as it is, as I already liked where this is going. Sorry, if anyone got confused!
> 
> Enjoy!

The next morning found Lucius leaning back against the pillow’s eyes closed, as his mind replayed the memories from the night before. Draco’s back pressed against his chest; thighs spread wide across the older man’s thighs. His son mewled and writhed, head tilted back on broad hard shoulders, as Lucius had his hand cupped the wet pink folds of his son. Draco’s small cock twitched with pre-come, his mouth parting—letting out musical delicious noises that made Lucius so hard. As, the older man pressed his fingers into Draco’s wet cunt, thrusting his fingers slowly in and out; Lucius hummed in content as he remembered how delicious his lover’s green-eyed boy looked and tasted.

The tip of his tongue could still taste the delicious taste from the night before. He wanted Draco to meet Harry. He wanted Draco to also feast on Harry. As he continued to pump Draco’s wet cunt with his fingers, his son arched his back, releasing a cry. Lucius felt his son’s tight walls squeezing his fingers and he felt the slick juices leaking out. He slipped his fingers from that trembling cunt to press it into Draco’s mouth. His son turned his head, eyes glazed as he stared at the sticky coated fingers.

“Clean my fingers, Draco.” Lucius ordered, eyes dilated as his cheeks flushed the moment, he felt a very hot and very wet mouth enclosed over his fingers. “Yes.” He hissed.

Draco took his father’s fingers into his mouth; tongue curling around the fingers, as well as, slipping between the fingers. He felt a large hand caressing up and down the side of his hips, before they trailed up to cup his chest, kneading it then he felt fingers taking the nipple between fingers—pulling hard.

Draco released the fingers with a loud plop, hips jerking up and cried out. “Ooh!”

Lucius cupped both barely tiny breasts into his large hands, while he used his thumb and index finger to squeeze the tiny pebble hard, and then, he pulled the nipples while his other fingers squeezed the sound mounds. He jerked his hips up, cock rubbing against Draco’s wet cunt. He slid up against the folds over and over, all the while pulling and pinching Draco’s nipples. His son threw his head back against his shoulders, hips undulating in circles to press his sweet folds on his cock.

“I want your cock so bad, father!” Draco cried; eyes shut as he felt his nipples being played with while he was sliding his pussy over his father’s large cock.

Lucius pressed his face into the side of Draco’s neck, inhaling the scent of sweat, musk of sex, and Draco’s scent. Then, he sucked on that spot, making his son move his hips in a faster pace on his cock. Trailing his mouth up to Draco’s ear, Lucius purred, voice deepened with lust, “Soon, my little Dragon. And then, you will give me your most precious part. I will be your first, as I push my cock into your tight cunt. You will take every inch of my length until I’m fully seated in your deepest part. It will hurt at first, but I promise you,” Lucius sucked the earlobe into his mouth, then released it and pressed his mouth into Draco’s sensitive ear. “I will make you feel so good. You will enjoy every single moment of it.”

Draco hunched over, falling onto the bed as he rose his hips up in the air; his thighs spread wide open, cock still leaking and his pussy dripped juices from his hole and onto the bed. Lucius watched as his son played with his own nipples, as a small pale hand reached behind his ass, parting his pussy wide open with his slender fingers. The older man groaned in delight when Draco let out the sweetest sound.

“Please, father!” Draco babbled non-stop. He pressed his fingers against his pussy, rubbing it ferociously. He felt his stomach tighten at the same time his cock went stiff. Snapping his eyes shut, Draco wailed. Spurts of his seed shot onto the sheets and his pussy gushing out more juices. He fell on the bed, panting heavily.

The sight was so beautiful, that it made Lucius almost come. He was so close to coming. Draco looked so debauched and beautiful. The way he had spread his round thighs wide, fingers touching his most precious part, while tugging and squeezing his nipples. It was utterly divine. And so very, sexy. He needed to come right now. So, the older Malfoy got up on his knees and settled them on the side of Draco’s thighs. He used his knees to nudge those parted thighs shut. Draco mewled softly. Eyes on Draco’s face, Lucius guided the tip of his cock; pressing the tip right at the opening of Draco’s cunt. He pushed the tip in barely before he grinded the entrance—stretching it open.

That beautiful body tried twisting, but Lucius used his other hand to push the boy back down, holding him still behind the back of that slender neck. Draco fisted his hands into the sheets, as he continuously to release beautiful sounds from his mouth. Lucius glanced down between them and seeing that pink wet fold wrap around the very tip of his cock. He wanted to take his son right then and there, but he didn’t want to yet. So, Lucius resort to prodding that entrance with his cock. This made his son keen loudly, his body violently trembling.

“I want!” Draco keened out, eyes rolling the back of his head as he felt his father breaching the entrance of his pussy just barely. The tip of his father’s cock kept kissing the entrance! It made Draco crazy with need. His father’s fingers felt good inside of him, but he wanted to have a taste of that big cock, so bad!

Loud ‘ah’s’ traveled out of his son’s mouth, as Lucius continued to prod at Draco’s unbreeched cunt. Then, Lucius let out a shout, his thick seed spurting out from the tip, painting the outside of the entrance in thick coats, as the excessive seed pooled around the outside of the cunt, dripping down. Lucius slapped those sweet coated silk folds with his cock, and then laid his cock between Draco’s soft round cheeks—letting his cock continue to pulse and spurt out come. Lucius watched his come traveling down the beautiful dip of Draco’s back. His son’s body going limp once again.

Then, Lucius had an idea and his mouth curved up in a grin. The pool of his seed that still sat on top of that outer unbreeched cunt, Lucius parted Draco’s folds, and then the older man nearly came again, as he pushed his seed into Draco’s tight cunt. He felt the boy froze.

Draco stilled, eyes widening when he felt something hot and sticky, and very wet being pushed into his pussy. His felt the stickiness dripping down the inside of his pussy and he felt the inside of his stomach start to tremble with need. His father continued to push that sticky substance inside of his pussy. His body suddenly felt electrified.

“Father—wha—” Draco managed to stutter out, feeling more of the substance getting pushed into him.

“Hush, my little Dragon.” Lucius whispered. He scooped and pushed more of his seed deep into Draco’s cunt. “It’s what you’ve always tasted whenever you take me into your sinful mouth.”

That spurned Draco hotly. He pressed his face into the soft bedsheets as he pushed his buttocks back into his father’s finger. His father’s seed felt more pushed into him when his father pressed his finger deeper. “Mmnnnngh……” Somehow, it felt so good. Having his father’s seed inside of him. He wonders how it will feel when his father’s seed coat the inside of his cunt and ass.

.

.

.

That early afternoon, Severus had taken Harry out to a boutique shop. The Potions Master wanted Harry to dress properly, in a seductive way. They had entered one of the most pristine boutiques shop that Luc had introduced him to. Lucius had made a comment weeks ago, when Severus had brought up Harry.

“Sheer white lace stockings…Lovely.” His lover had caressed that thin sheer stockings in his hand. “Harry would look delectable in this…” His lover murmured.

So, that had made Severus take his Star to the shop. The moment they entered, a pretty beautiful and elegant lady walked up to them. He felt Harry tighten his grip on his robe.

“Welcome to Diamond Boutique. My name is Madam Camille. How may I assist you today?” The elegant woman asked, mouth curving into a smile, as she glanced at his Star. Something in her eyes shifted, before she turned her attention back to Severus. “I must say…that is a beautiful jewel you have there. Now,” She turned around. “Follow me this way to the private dressing rooms.”

Severus blinked in shock. She had known by just looking at Harry and himself. As they followed the woman to the back of the store, Severus had noticed that there were available dressing room. He pressed his hand to his wand—in case the woman tries something. But Lucius has verified that Madam Camille knows their unique taste. The moment they reached to the back; Madam Camille unlocked the door that lead into four separate dressing rooms that had beautiful silk used as doors. The rooms were very breathtaking. Every room was built in a luxury elegant style. He could tell these rooms were built for special guests.

“Right this way, Sirs.” Madam Camille guided them over to a room that was all white with hints of gold. “This will be your dressing room. I will make sure no one disturbs you.” Then, she turned to face the Potions Master. “I would like to help you on a few items. What would you like to start off with, Sir?”

Severus pondered at the question, before he replied, “Stockings—colors in white and black only. Robes—satin, lace and chiffon. And tie side panties—crotchless and non-crotchless, please.”

Harry blushed bright red, eyes wide. The elegant woman turned her attention to him now, eyes twinkling as her pretty mouth curved up even more. It felt like she planned on eating him whole. He shifted into Severus even more, as he felt that strong hand press into his lower back.

“Anything else, Sirs?” Madam Camille smirked. The boy was indeed beautiful. Such angelic look.

“A collar, as well? My partner and I want our new lover to wear an adjustable collar that has chains that drapes the torso and waist but also acts as a chain belt, which will also be connected to possible handcuffs.” Severus added absently.

Madam Camille chuckled, “Alright, Sir. Enjoy your time here. Just make sure you shut the curtains.” With that, the woman disappeared to go find the items.

Slowly turning, Harry took in all the designs of the room. In the middle of the dressing room, there was a faux leather loveseat with very plush throw pillows. And behind the loveseat, on the wall, stood a tall golden mirror. Across from the loveseat, there was another wall of curtain—possibly the room to change in, Severus noted to himself. The way the mirror was positioned though…

He wanted to bend his Star over the loveseat and watch his Star’s expression as he makes his Star come.

Severus felt his cock jumped up at the idea, his mind reeling at wanting to see themselves in front of the mirror. He took a hold of Harry’s wrist, bringing the boy over and pushing him onto the plush seat. The Potions Master unzipped the boy’s pants; sliding them off, before he ripped away the poor excuse of underwear. Severus knelt on the floor beside the seat, pushing Harry’s thighs wide apart. The silk folds glistening. The Potions Master groaned before leaning over; mouth parting as he took that glistening flesh into his mouth.

Harry let out a shocked cry, which made his eyes widened in horror before he slapped a hand over his mouth. He snapped his eyes shut as he felt Severus took a long lick up and down the folds of his pussy. And then, he jerked his hips when he felt a finger slip into his pussy, pushing, pressing, bending while the tongue lapped at the wet folds before his small cock was taken into that mouth.

“Mmph!” Harry arch up. His cries muffling into his hand. He didn’t want to make loud lewd, and dirty noises! But Severus was making it impossible for him to not just moan out loud.

Severus sucked the wet folds of Harry’s pussy into his mouth, as he thrusted his finger in and out of his Star. Sweet, slick wet noises were beginning to be heard from that wet tight channel. Severus licked up the side of Harry’s cock, taking the small length into his mouth—sucking hard. Harry’s muffled gasps was making the Potions Master so hard. As soon as Severus took Harry’s cock into his mouth, the boy let out a keen—his come splashing onto the Potions Master’s tongue. Severus greedily milked the boy dry, until he released the cock with a plop.

The Potions Master took the rest of his precious’ clothes off—throwing them onto the floor next to them. Strong arms wrapped around slim small waist; lifting the small body up against his chest. His Star wrapped his around his waist as his arms clung around his neck. Severus walked over to the golden mirror as he willed a pillow from the loveseat over, setting it on the floor. And then, he knelt down while holding his precious in his arms. Laying that soft small body on the floor, pulling the slim waist on top of the pillow.

“Severus…” Harry whispered, green eyes staring up at onyx eyes. 

Then, the boy mewled when that dark head came forward, taking a pearled hardened nub into his mouth. Soft suckling noises came from his chest, as Harry parted his thighs apart; feeling the Potions Master hard thighs against his. Harry felt his nipple released. Soft trails of kisses in the middle of his chest, trailing further and further. The boy let out a breathy moan as he felt a kiss at the tip of his small cock. Arching his back, hips jerking upward, as Harry’s pussy was swallowed whole by the Potions Master’s mouth. Loud wet sucking noises were heard between his thighs, while Harry shut his eyes; clearly enjoying that tongue flickered at his folds, before it prodded into his pussy.

Severus loved the way Harry was making sinful sounds. He continued to lap and prod at the sinful pussy of his Star. While doing so, he glanced over his Star at the reflection of the mirror. Raven head thrown back, delightful and sinful pink plump mouth open and dear god, those precious pearled nipples were hard and stuff. He trailed his potion making fingers up and over; from caressing at the magical contraceptive marking then up to palm over that tiny swell of Harry’s breast. He kneaded the soft flesh before taking a nipple between his fingers, to pull and tug.

Harry shook his head side to side as the intense burning sensation spread from his stomach and downwards. The boy arched up, throwing his arms over his head, as he came. Sweet slick juices splashed onto the Potions Master’s tongue; mouth still attacking with sucking and licking. Come spurting onto Harry’s own stomach, pooling on top of the contraceptive marking. The boy went limp, chest heaving up and down; green beautiful eyes glazed from the pleasure and climax.

His Star was very sinfully debauched. He stood up, feet on both side of Harry’s hips. The boy’s body splayed underneath him in such a desirable way. His Star looked even more sinful and hot. Severus took his aching length out from his pants and started to pump his leaking cock in short, fast stroke until he grunted harshly. Spurts of thick seed shot out; splashing on his Star’s beautiful flushed face and lips, then down his neck and chest.

“You look utterly, so sinfully ruined, my Star.” Severus roughly said.

In the end, Severus had to meet Madam Camille outside of their dressing room. His lips sneered as he saw the woman glance into the crack of the curtains—seeing his Star all hotly limp on the floor in front of the mirror. The woman looked back up at him before she handed him three beautiful wine-colored bags that were filled with the things that Severus wanted. When he reached to grab the bag, the woman stopped him.

“Sir, you have a beautiful gift in there.” Madam Camille said, smiling. “He looked so delicious. Extravagant. Sinful.” She purred out the last word.

Eyebrow twitching, Severus took the bags from the woman. “Well, he’s my sin. And all mine.”

The woman blinked at him before she tilted her head to the side. “And Lord Malfoy is not worried about your…activity?”

Severus gave the woman a predatory grin, his onyx eyes seem to glitter. Then, in a low, deep and velvety voice, the Potions Master said, “Oh, Lord Malfoy will devour him. After all,” He turned to head inside of the dressing room. And before he closed the curtains back up, he glanced over his shoulder and sneered, “He’s already gotten a taste. And once he’s tasted something, he will devour it whole until there’s nothing left.”

Madam Camille’s eyes widened as her body tingled with arousal at those words. The beautiful doll that was brought into the dressing room, was so, so beautiful. Too beautiful. When she had returned with the items, the was about to announce her return, when she heard sucking of fleshes and loud moans. She hadn’t intended to watch, but it was the most breath-taking scene ever. When she saw the onyx eyed man’s eating the boy’s pink pussy out, she watched the boy climaxed. The hottest and very passionate and most lustful thing happened. The onyx eyed man had taken the boy in front of the mirror, baring the boy naked. The boy’s soft body was perfect and curved with softness. Then, when the boy had gone quiet from climaxing, the man came all over the boy—marking him with his seed. Madam Camille was so aroused and so, very wet between her thighs, that she immediately left for a few moments longer to get herself together.

Shaking her head, Madam Camille said, “Thank you for your amazing service, Sirs.”

.

.

.

Later that night, half an hour before dinner at the Malfoy Manor, Draco sat at the dinning room; anxiously waiting. He was nervous about meeting that someone who will be important for his father and Godfather. His father had also told him that, he had hoped Draco will come to love that someone—whoever they were. He didn’t want to share his father and Godfather, but he’s heard his father say that this person was beautiful and perfect but also very shy. That this person was hurt by their own family. When he had asked his Godfather about this person, he had a sad smile. And, he’d explained that this person was very special to him. That this person was his Star. Draco had protested, shaking from fear and voiced his thoughts. He’d said that he thought his father was his Godfather’s Star. Severus had shaken his head, saying that his first Star was someone whom he’s waited. Draco didn’t like it at all. But his father had explained that, there were many different types of Star that light the darkness of one’s heart. Because both his father and Godfather were in that darkness, it meant that Draco wasn’t the only Star that lit in the darkness. Someone else had lit deep inside of his Godfather’s darkness.

So, here he sat, waiting. His heart pounding deep in his chest. His father sitting at the head of the table, while he sat next to him. He glanced at his father, seeing the Master and Lord of the Malfoy Manor swirl the golden-brown drink in his glass cup. His father’s eyes seemed faraway. Just then, the floo to their fireplace in the dinning room flared to life. His Godfather stepping through, and then another person stumbled through.

Draco’s breath hitched as his eyes widened at the person clutching at his Godfather’s silk deep purple shirt. Oh, no. Green jeweled eyes stared right at him, making Draco violently push his chair back—making both his father and Godfather frown at him; their lips frowning. He stalked over to that beautiful being. He stood a couple inches taller than that beautiful person. The beautiful being took a step back, green eyes filled with fear. Draco reached out to that perfect and adorable face. His fingers trailed from the beautiful being’s eyes, then trailed his fingers down those soft cheeks. He stopped at those pink dusty plump lips.

The Malfoy Heir felt as if someone had sucked his breath out, and then, lodged something inside of his chest. Warmth spreading; turning to need and lust. He didn’t know what possessed him to do what he did, but Draco gripped that beautiful being’s chin, jerking that face forward and—

“Draco!”

“Son!”

Devoured that sweet mouth with his. Draco moaned into the heat; his tongue parting that mouth open. The being before him shook but pushed a tongue back against his. Eyes shut, Draco decided that he wanted this being to be his. To be theirs. He wanted this precious being to belong to him, his father and Godfather. Breaking away from the kiss, he saw that the being’s cheeks was flushed bright red, green eyes wide open, mouth panting heavily.

“Hello.” Draco crooned softly. “My name is Draco Malfoy. What is your name, my jewel?”

His Jewel looked down, shifted on his feet, hands tugging at the hem of his shirt and mumbled, “Harry. Harry Potter…”

.

.

.

Lucius almost dropped his glass the moment his little Dragon shot out of his chair, and towards at Harry. He saw that his lover took a step back with Harry, until both men had shock written all over their face, as Draco touched Harry’s face before he devoured Harry’s mouth. Dirty sounds coming from those connected lips. Lucius felt his cock hardened, while Severus felt his own length hardening in response. Moans dripping out of both sweet boy’s connected lips. And sweet Merlin, Lucius saw his son grinding his hips into Harry! He shakenly set his glass down on the table, and then, shot a lustful look at Severus.

Severus saw the look at came from his lover. He had expected Draco to be angry and upset—to yell and scream. But not this right away. His Godson kissing Harry’s lips, and Merlin, his Godson was grinding up against Harry! The Potions Master nearly groaned at the sight and sound before him. He gave another look to Luc, staring deep into those grey icy eyes. And they both knew.

That they’re going to keep Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Positive comments are always appreciated and welcomed!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's birthday part 1

Draco was nervous. It was finally the day! The day that he can give his virginity to his father. The day that his father had promised him! He felt was giddy and excited but also nervous. As much as his cunt had been played and spread open by his father’s fingers and tongue, the young Malfoy Heir was anxious and nervous about if his father will fit inside of him. His father was…well, he was rather large and fat. He’d seen it so many times. The big, fat length hanging stiffly and very proud between his father’s thighs. Sometimes, when he sucks his father off—Draco could barely fit the length into his mouth. His cheeks would protrude as he tried to take it into his mouth. To know that his body will be finally be taken by that length sent pleasure down Draco.

He shivered in delight. Tonight, it will just be him, his father, Godfather and beautiful and adorable Harry. God, the tiny boy was even smaller than him. It made Draco want to protect him and keep him. Since the day that Harry was introduced to him, Draco had glued to Harry’s side. Stealing kisses as well as grinding their clothed bodies against each other in need. Draco had wanted to try to sink his own cock into Harry, but Draco understands Harry. He understood that the other boy wanted to have his Godfather take his purity, as Draco himself, in return told the other boy that his virginity will be taken by his father on the night of his birthday. The boy was shocked but obviously Draco could tell it made the boy aroused.

Whenever Severus and Harry were over at the Malfoy Manor, Draco would see his Godfather covering Harry’s body with his own—kissing the boy in a sensual lazy manner, that had the smaller boy writhed and moan in pleasure. Draco himself felt his cheeks flushed, as he remembered the other day, he walked past his father’s office towards the library, when he stopped in front of the office door. Draco heard a pleasurable breathy moan that sounded like Harry’s. So, he decided to silently crack open the door ajar and let out a quiet gasp. His father was seated in a loveseat couch, his large cock out from his pants. And, across from him on the other couch, was his Godfather and Harry. Harry was naked on his back, one leg dangling over edge of the seat while the other leg was over his Godfather’s shoulder. His Godfather’s dark head between Harry’s thighs, mouth pumping up and down on Harry’s cute cock, while his Godfather’s potion fingers lazily stretched and thrusted in Harry’s cunt. Harry was letting out the most beautiful sounds ever. That made Draco hard and he wanted that, too. He wanted his Godfather and Harry to watch him being taken by his father. He wanted to have them watch as his father take his virgin cunt. The moment Harry wailed a pleasure cry, Draco heard loud slurps from his Godfather.

And Draco knew what he wanted as his birthday present. His father had asked what he’d wanted weeks ago, but Draco wasn’t sure what he wanted. He didn’t really want anything yet. But now he knew what he wanted. He wants to have his Godfather and Harry watch him while his father takes him and fills him. The young Malfoy Heir squeezed his thighs together, letting out a sinful moan. Hearing the moan, his father turned his attention to him—his father’s eyes suddenly filled with a lustful need. Draco stood up, dropping his books onto the couch to stroll over to his father, who sat across from him.

Lucius looked up when he heard a pleasured moan from his son. His grey eyes landing on Draco, as he watched his son stalked towards him. Lucius had set his own down, spread his thighs apart to let his son walk into them. Arms wrapped around his neck, face pressing into his ear, Lucius nearly wanted to take Draco then and there, when his son mewled into his ear.

“Father…I know what I want for my birthday present.” Draco whimpered in pleasure. He grinded into Lucius, panting heavily as if he was in heat.

Lucius bit back a moan, “What do you want, my little Dragon?”

The older Malfoy let out a groan when plump succulent lips kissed him. He parted Draco’s mouth with his own, using his tongue to sweep into the boy’s mouth. The kiss was wet and messy and loud. Draco fisting his shirt in his hand, while Lucius cupped his son’s ass and lifted his son into his lap. They continued the lovemaking between their kisses until Draco broke off from the kiss.

He shifted up and leaned up into his father’s ear, “Tonight…I want Severus and Harry to watch as you take me.” It elicited a moan from his father. “I saw you, Severus and Harry the other day in your office. It burned me so much from the inside and out.” Draco pressed into his father, letting out a breathy sigh. “I saw how aroused you were, as Harry was getting his cunt stretched with my Godfather’s fingers, while he took Harry’s cock into his mouth. I want that, too.” Draco kissed his father again and then he drew back, whispering against those lips, “I want them to watch us.”

“As you wish, my little Dragon.” Lucius moaned out.

.

.

.

Back at Hogwarts, in the dungeons, sat Severus in his living room. He swirled the dark golden rum around in circles before he gulped it down. His mind occupied while his eyes were on his precious Star the entire time. His floo earlier, roared to life as his lover stepped through. His clothes looking disheveled as he stalked towards Severus. When his lover reached to him, Luc had cupped a hand behind his neck and gave him a deep needy kiss. Harry’s gasp was heard behind them. When his Luc released the kiss, his lover leaned into his ear to whisper something that made Severus close his eyes and shakenly sigh before Luc turned around to kiss Harry on the lips, before he disappeared through the floo.

_“Draco wants you and Harry to watch us tonight, Sev. That’s his personal request for is birthday gift. Your Godson wants you to watch as his virginity gets taken away by his father. Tonight, just follow my lead. You will do nothing but watch with Harry, unless I state otherwise. It will be so perfect, Sev.”_

Those words had made Severus excited. Though, he’s has had watch Luc doing illicit acts on Draco, Severus had to admit that it turned him on to find his Godson getting his pretty boy pussy eaten out by his lover. And said lover loved it when he breaks Draco apart slowly. Now, that his Godson knew what he wanted for his birthday; Severus felt himself grow even harder. Severus took another swing of his drink, before he waved it to disappear. He walked over to the couch, pressing his body over Harry’s form. The boy turned his head to the side, an eyebrow raising in question. Severus pressed his face into Harry’s shoulder.

“Severus…?” Harry asked, wondering what was wrong with Severus. Since Lucius had left earlier, Severus distanced himself and had a faraway look in his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

Severus shook his head. “Nothing. Nothing is wrong. I am merely, very…hard.” In response, he pressed his cock against Harry; showing the boy how hard he was. He felt Harry shiver in response.

“M’kay…” Harry murmured. His cheeks turning pink.

Severus got up, bringing his Star up into a standing position. “As much as I would like to have my way with you, we must get ready. It is, after all, Draco’s birthday. Now, come into the bedroom as I will pick out what you will wear.” The Potions Master brought Harry’s knuckles up to his lips, pressing soft gentle kisses, before pulling the boy into the bedroom.

Once inside the room, Severus brought Harry over to the bed. The boy breathed out a soft noise—green eyes staring wide at the items they had bought from the boutique. Harry shivered in delight as his body tingled. Memories of Severus and him in the dressing room. For some reason, he wanted Severus to take him inside of that room.

“Now, strip your clothes, Harry.” Severus ordered softly, holding up the metallic gold adjustable collar that had chains that draped from the collar.

Harry slowly took his clothes off. One by one, layer by layer until he stood naked before Severus. The Potions Master turned him around, as the older man made a tall mirror appear before them. Harry watched, cheeks flushing hotter, as Severus put the collar on. Harry noticed that the excess chains that draped from the collar flowed and draped around his torso and waist. The hint of gold seemed to glitter. The collar obviously did not look like a collar but looked more like a jewel instead. Once, Severus attached the collar together behind his neck, the older man brought him to sit on the bed while holding his hand. Then, the Potions Master brought a deep green silk shirt—pulling it over Harry’s head. Harry lazily watched in contentment as his Severus slipped his feet into a white laced open crotch panties. Slipping it up until Harry leaned over his shoulder slightly; raising his hips until he felt the snugged panties on his skin before he sat back on the bed. His breathing sped up while he continued to watch Severus. This time, the older man lifted feet into the palm of his hand, while Harry watched the Potions Master trailing kissing from the inside of his thighs and down his leg—all the while Severus slipped the sheer white stocking leg with lace at the hem one at a time. He repeated the same to his other leg. Leaving sweet kisses from the inside of thighs and down his legs then the kisses came back up, as Severus pulled the other stocking up to his thigh.

Severus shook gently, his dark eyes on Harry’s beautiful form. The boy looked so utterly beautiful. His raven-hair in beautiful messy curls, gold spectacle glasses sat perched on the bridge of his nose; those eyes dilating widely, lips parted open. The silk green shirt was on him, but Severus left it unbuttoned and god, the sight of Harry wanted him to kneel and kiss his feet. The collar sitting prettily on Harry’s slender neck, and those white sheer laced panties and stockings looked divine on the boy. As if to showcase his purity to the world. The Potions Master wanted to beg for Harry to let him have a taste of him. But Severus knew better than that. He wanted to wait until tonight. He wanted both him and Harry to not touch each other until tonight. Moaning, Severus pressed his face into Harry’s stomach—his hands cupping the boy’s soft thighs. He felt fingers playing his hair.

“Do you need me?” Harry asked. Such a pure question, that made Severus even harder.

Dark eyes looked up at green ones. The Potions Master shakenly whispered, “Not right now, my Star. Tonight, will be very special for Draco. Tonight,” Severus brought his mouth up against Harry’s ear, “Tonight, Draco wants us present with him. To have us watch him, as Luc takes him.”

Harry let out a loud gasp, body humming in excitement and pleasure. “We will?”

Severus pressed a kiss into the boy’s ear, rubbing his hands up and down the boy’s thighs and hips. “Hm, yes, my Star. We will watch Lord Malfoy take Draco’s first time tonight. He doesn’t want us to touch Draco and him, so you and I will just have to make use of each other.”

Harry pressed up against Severus, mewling softly. “I want to, too. So, much…”

Severus leaned back, dark eyes on Harry once more. “Let us finish dressing, then we will make our way to the Manor.” He pressed a thumb on Harry’s bottom lip, before he hissed as those pink plump beautiful lips took his thumb into that wet heat, sucking and nibbling. “Hmm, such a naughty boy you are.” He pulled his thumb out of that hot wet mouth, before he covered it with his own. He kissed Harry a couple times, before he broke off the kiss. “We must not get distracted Harry. We must wait until tonight. You will enjoy it. As will I.” His beautiful Star nodded, leaning those soft flushed cheeks into his hand.

.

.

.

Dinner was a quiet and enjoyable affair between them. Lucius had introduced a new wine for Severus to try, as Draco was trying hard not to gape at Harry. The adorable boy looked so sinful. His Godfather had dressed his Angel in a dark green silk shirt that was tugged into the hem of black pants that hugged the hips and emphasized his thighs and sweet, Merlin, that ass as well. Draco nearly whined. Upon his further intense needy gaze, the young Malfoy Heir saw something gold that peeked just above Harry’s collared silk shirt. It looked to be a necklace or some kind. It was amazing that his Godfather is doting on his Angel, considering what the adorable boy went through his entire life at such a young age. Turning his head, he took in his father and Godfather. His father had his hand over his Godfather’s hand—holding it, then picked the potion making hand up to press a kiss on the inside of that palm. Draco felt his heart squeeze. He liked that his father was happy. Also, liked that his Godfather was a constant being in their lives. Nodding to himself, Draco turned his attention back to Harry, noticing the boy pushing his food around in his plate.

The young Malfoy leaned over to tap Harry’s wrist. The green-eyed Angel jerked up to stare at him. “Does the food not fit your taste, Harry?”

The boy shook his head with a soft, quiet reply, “The food is delicious. I’m getting too full.” He winced.

Draco eyed the plate. Noticing that there was still a quite good amount of food on it. “Are you sure?”

His Angel shook his head again, his shoulders shaking. “M’sorry…”

The young Malfoy boy took the Angel’s hand, pressing a kiss on the inside of his slender wrist. “S’okay…You don’t have to be sorry.” He trailed kisses from wrist to fingers, taking the fingers into his mouth, sucking and nibbling it gently. His Angel’s cheeks flushed. Draco slipped the fingers out of his mouth to lean into his Angel’s cheek to press a soft kiss. “It’ll be alright. Just enjoy what you want to eat and want to do. Nobody will punish you for not eating.”

Harry’s eyes widened before he nodded.

.

.

.

After their dinner affair, the four of them had dessert, opened gifts, then Lucius and Draco had disappeared off somewhere. Harry laid his head on Severus’ lap, green eyes gazing at the fireplace; watching the flames flickering and waving. Harry hummed in content as fingers played with his hair. He wonders where both Lucius and Draco had gone. They immediately disappeared after opening gifts for Draco. Though, the only thing Draco had said to Harry was that his father was going to help him carry the gifts up to his bedroom. That made Harry frown. Why couldn’t Lucius just spell the gifts to Draco’s room? Strange but maybe they just needed some time together before returning.

Severus tilted his head back against the couch, eyes closed as his mind whirled around. He sorted his thoughts into different categories, as he felt his heart pound steadily against his chest. To say the least, Severus felt exhilarated with an intense need and want. He couldn’t wait to see what will happen soon. Before Lucius and disappeared with Draco, his lover had whispered in his ear that he will be taking Draco up to their bedroom, and for Severus to bring Harry with his in half an hour. Severus shivered in delight. Knowing that Harry and him will watch Draco’s purity get taken by his lover. He knows his lover has been so aroused and always bursting with the need to take Draco. Luc had moan to him about how much he wanted to have Draco’s pureness, his virginity, his first in everything. Severus had wanted to take Draco as well, but he wanted Luc to have Draco first. And when his precious Star came into their lives, Severus knew on Harry’s birthday he would be Harry’s first. If Severus could last that long of course. But it wouldn’t be too long before his precious Star’s birthday. Once, Draco’s birthday is over, then soon it will be Harry’s.

Once he became Harry’s first, then Severus and Luc will be able to have and taste both boys. Severus will be able to fill Draco, as Luc will do the same to his precious Star. The Potions Master knew that there will be many love making days together with all four of them. After all, it made sense for the four of them to be together. To love each other and support each other. Luc had expressed that he should permanently live at the Malfoy Manor with Luc and Draco. The more Severus had thought about it, the more he really wanted to. But first, he needed to focus on Harry first, yet Luc said they all can help Harry and support Harry. He could tell that Luc already love and want Harry as much as Severus and his love wants the both of them to live at Malfoy Manor. He’ll relay the message to Harry soon. After all, Harry was still shy, still flinches at the slightest touch and loud sounds will make the boy jump, as well as curling into himself as if he was expecting someone to strike a blow. It still angered Severus what the treatment Harry had gone through, but Severus will remedy that problem.

Eyes opening, Severus laid his palm on Harry’s head. “Time to go, Harry.”

Green eyes looked up at him. “Go where?”

“The most awaited event that will happen.”

Harry got up from the couch as he let Severus hold his small hands in his large ones. The boy let the Potions Master lead him out of the family room, down the long hallway, and they ascended the steps. Harry wonders where they were heading to. Maybe they decided to join Lucius and Draco. As they made their way up and down the second floor of the manor, the closer they got to the middle of the hallway, the more Harry pressed his side against the Potions Master; praying that nothing will jump out at them. Just then, Severus stopped in front of a door, knocking it three times, before Harry heard Lucius’ voice. When Severus opened the door all the way, Harry let out a loud gasp at the sight. The room was enormous. The room had such beautiful intricated elegant and luxurious ceiling trims and the vaulted ceiling was so beautiful. A large chandelier hung from the middle of the room. And at the far left, was a beautiful bed that had colors of silver and dark green that seemed to shimmer from the light. There were two columns at the end of the corners of the beds. Above, Harry saw beautiful dark sheer purple curtains draping down all around the bed—possible used for privacy if one was to shut the curtains. At the end of the bed, sat an elegant ottoman bench and faux fur rug.

Harry saw a small seating area that almost resembled a living room, with a fireplace. And at the far corner on the other side, had a large French frosted glass door that were opened—showcasing an even more elegant and luxury bathroom. Severus pulled Harry in, pressing his large hand behind his back, urging him to get inside. The moment the door was shut and locked, Harry’s ears picked up whimpers, then a breathy moan that came from the bed. He looked at the bed a second time, noticing two figures behind the dark sheer draped curtains. He definitely noticed the familiar long platinum hair of the older Malfoy now that he paid more closely now.

Severus and him stopped right outside of the enclosed bed. Harry watched as Severus parted the curtains and Harry froze, eyes widening. There, on the bed, was Draco and Lucius. Draco was on front, hips raised up in the air, whimpering. Lucius had his mouth on Draco’s pussy while fingers were thrusting into Draco. Harry flushed, feeling himself grow wet and hard. He squeezed his thighs together as he felt his body start to heat up at the sight. Draco had a satin blindfold that covered his eyes. Draco jerked, crying out from pleasure as Lucius pressed his tongue in. The sounds and sight made Harry whimper. He turned to Severus and stopped. Onyx eyes were filled with so much heat as the older man slowly took his clothes off. Then, those onyx eyes turned to Harry, and suddenly, Harry yelped as the clothes on his body magically disappeared with the wave of the Potions Master’s hand; leaving his collar and undergarments on.

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, then he trailed his hands down to cup Harry’s plush bottom and lifted the boy up. His Star let out a shock sound and immediately wrapped his legs around his waist as Severus carried him to the bed. The Potions Master set Harry on the edge of the bed, before he got into the bed. Severus laid against the headboard with pillows supporting his back. He motioned for Harry to get on his lap. When his Star crawled over to him on all fours, Severus jerked his boy against his chest, pressing his mouth on those pink lips. Soft mouth opened as Severus deepened the kiss, until he broke the kiss off. Onyx eyes watched the boy pant heavily from being harshly kissed.

“Turn around and sit on my lap, Harry.” Severus murmured.

The boy leaned back against him; their eyes now focused on Lucius sucking and licking at Draco’s pink pussy. They saw Draco’s cock leaking so much pre-come; his whine, whimpers and moans filled the room.

“Please, take me, father! I need! Please!” Draco cried out softly.

Harry held Severus’ hand, pressing it between his thighs. He heard a soft chuckle behind him, before Harry let out a moan as fingers caressed his wet folds. The sound that he elicited made the older Malfoy stop to turn his gaze at Harry. The boy saw the older Malfoy’s eyes widen in shock, before the man let out a thrilled groan.

“God, Sev, you made Harry looks so fuckable tonight.” Lucius breathed out. His eyes filling more with lust and heat. Then, the older Malfoy leaned over Draco’s body to press his mouth into Draco’s ear. “My little Dragon, Harry has dressed up so pretty for you tonight. Gold chains and pure white panties and stockings, my Dragon. Like an Angel that you’ve desired.”

That made Draco mewled in delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments so far! I love reading them! Hope you enjoy the story so far! Upcoming in the next chapter: Draco's first time.  
> .  
> .  
> This is kind of, in a way, how I envisioned the master bedroom to look like except with some dark pop-out colors:  
> 


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's first time part 2.

When he heard his father whispered into his ears, Draco moaned in delight. He wanted to see how Harry looked like. He wanted to watch his beautiful Angel watch him, as his first time will be taken by his father. He wanted to reach out, to grab at something—someone, but his wrists were tight together. His thighs were parted wide open as he felt fingers slipped in and out of his wetness, and a tongue lapping at him. The Malfoy Heir mewled as he tried to get more air into his lungs while he panted heavily. He felt his father shift behind him. Hands parting his ass—and then, Draco gasped out loud.

“Oh!”

He felt it. The very thing that he’s always wanted. The thing that his father had always teased his pussy and ass with. Draco stilled as he felt the tip of his father’s cock press into his waiting hole. His father shifted behind him, massaging his cheeks before Draco bit his lips as he felt the slow stretch of his pussy.

“Breath, my little Dragon. In and out. Slowly.” Lucius murmured, as he guided his cock into Draco’s pussy. His little Dragon took a deep breath as Lucius pushed inch by inch into Draco.

“Mngh…” Draco whimpered.

Slowly, the pain came as Draco felt himself getting stretched around his father’s cock. He breathed slowly—taking inhaling and exhaling. His father felt so big! And, he wasn’t sure if it was only the tip or if he was taking it all. His stomach quivered as he was being stretched fully in such an agonizing pace. He was getting fuller by the second. Draco cried out from both pain and pleasure when he felt the cock breached and breaking something inside of him open. The pain became full blown that Draco gasped, then cried out as tears slowly seeped from his eyes, wetting the satin cloth that covered his sight. His father placed a hand on his lower abdomen, shushing him quietly.

“Shh, my Dragon. Easy there.” Lucius whispered.

He moaned softly when he stretched Draco slowly. The heated walls squeezing and gripping him so tight, that Lucius was afraid he might break his son. When he felt the hymen breaking, Lucius pushed further, while Draco mewled and cried from pain until the older Malfoy fully seated himself deep inside of the lithe body before him. The older man tilted his head back, savoring the feel of Draco’s pussy with his cock. His son’s tight pussy stretched full around him, the slick walls allowing him to move. Draco was tight. Hot. And, so very perfect for him. His little Dragon was all his, finally.

Lucius kissed the side of Draco’s neck, taking in the scent of Draco before he sucked on the soft skin. His little Dragon arching into him, soft, delightful sounds filling the entire room.

“How you are doing, my Dragon?” Lucius asked, softly.

“Hmmngh. Hurts but…” Draco panted softly, then licked his lips. He laid his head down on the bed, turning his head to the side—facing Severus and Harry, even though he couldn’t see them with the blind on. He felt so full. The pain was still there, but it was starting to go away. His father’s cock…It was so big inside of him! “I feel…so full, Father. Feels so good.”

Lucius moaned as he felt the tight pussy tightened even more around him. “Fuck…I want to ravish you until you can no longer feel nothing but my cock and your pleasure.” He slowly pulled out, and then, he thrusted back into Draco. “Hmm. So tight and perfect, my little Dragon. Are you ready now?”

The Malfoy Heir nodded.

And then…

Draco keened when the cock pulled slowly out of him, before it thrusted back into him. Over and over in slow paces. Draco clutched the bedsheets tightly, letting out pleasured sounds as his pussy was getting fucked into every so slowly. He finally can have his father’s cock deep inside of him! He’s waited so long for it! He always hated when his holes would get teased by the tip of his father’s cock. Always probing but never entering. Now, he can finally get the feeling of being filled with his father’s cock. And to have him spill his seed inside of him, instead of having his father open his pussy and scooping the spilled seed into him with fingers.

He wanted more!

.

.

.

Severus licked his lips, dark onyx eyes that were filled with lust and need watched as his Godson’s virginity was being taken by his lover. God, Lucius looked so hot with arousal. His lover threw his head back, strands of blonde platinum hair falling down his back, as Severus watched Draco’s pretty pink, slick pussy getting stretched even more. His Godson’s hole looked so small with the width and length of his Lover breaching deeper into him. Severus’ breath hitched when he felt Harry shifted against him. The raven haired boy was pressed against his naked cock, trembling.

He reached around, placing a hand on Harry’s stomach, while the other laid on the younger boy’s knee. Severus pressed his mouth into Harry’s ear. “What’s wrong, my Star?”

The boy didn’t answer him. Simply, watching Draco and Lucius. Harry’s eyes focused on the way Draco gasped and moan, as Lucius thrusted back and forth. Green eyes went from Draco to the older Malfoy, then down to their connected parts. And, he noticed that there was a thin trail of blood down the inside of Draco’s thigh. If Draco was bleeding…then, it must hurt a lot! Harry trembled, suddenly feeling very afraid for Draco. What if Lucius was hurting him?! The boy turned around, pressing his face into Severus’ chest.

“What’s wrong?” Severus whispered softly.

Green eyes looked up at him with unshed tears. Severus frowned. Maybe this was too much for Harry to handle? He was about to say something, when Harry spoke quietly.

“He’s bleeding…Why is he bleeding?” Harry asked, eyes wide. Fear filled his eyes.

Gaze softening, Severus leaned his head down to press a kiss on Harry’s forehead. “Love…My precious, Star. Draco is bleeding because he is giving his virginity to Lucius. Look.” He cupped Harry’s chin, turning the young boy’s face to watch the other two. “Look at how Draco is. Yes, he was in pain the first time. When Lucius took his virginity, Draco’s hymen broke to accommodate Lucius size. Yes, there will be pain the first time, but after a while, the only thing that Draco will be feeling is pleasure, need, want and lust.”

Harry leaned against Severus, as the Potions Master explained. Eyes on the other two. Lucius leaned over Draco’s small form, hand tearing away the binds around slender wrists. Before, Lucius gripped Draco’s elbow, pulling him back and snapped his hips forward. Harry let out a soft noise as he saw Draco crying out in pleasure—a smile on the younger Malfoy’s face. The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filled Harry’s ears, as Severus continue to speak into his ear.

“Look at how Draco is, Harry. The way he is smiling from all the love and pleasure that Lucius is filling him with. The way Draco’s pussy is stretching around Lucius’ cock. See how big his cock is? See how that cock is pounding into Draco?”

Panting softly now, Harry’s cock hardened as he felt his own pussy getting even more slick with heat. Draco’s back was arched, as Lucius held his elbows. His hips grinding and pounding into Draco. He saw Lucius’ cock glisten with Draco’s juices, and that made Harry whine. Lucius’ eyes were closed, as his face was filled with pleasure, while Draco whimpered and moan with pleasure and need. Draco’s bruised red nipples were stiff and hard, and Harry saw a hint of gold jewelry dangling from one of his nipples. It had a hint of blood red diamond attached to it. Somehow, seeing that peeked Harry’s interest.

So, Harry got onto his knees and scooted closer. Daring not to touch, because Lucius already stated earlier about no touching unless he orders it. He wanted to see the jewelry up close, but also wanted too both of their faces filled with heated needs. The older Malfoy looked up at Harry, ice grey eyes boring into his face. The older man licked his lips, eyes on Harry before he turned his attention to Draco. The older Malfoy letting out a moan as he was close to climaxing. Harry zeroed in on the Lucius’ cock. The man was moving his hips faster and deeper inside of Draco. Harry gulped as he heard Draco’s voice getting louder and louder. The sounds of their connected flesh slapping against each other turned on Harry even more. The sounds of Draco’s pussy squelching, made both Harry and Draco whine with need.

Harry let out a shocked cry as he felt Severus’ fingers stroking the folds of his pussy, while his free hand came up to cup and tweak his hard nipples. He pressed his back against the front of Severus, letting out a quiet sigh. His Potions Master lovingly pinched, tweaked and pulled at his nipple, while the fingers between his thighs, slipped a finger into him. Harry titled his head back, mewling at every touch and sound coming from all of them. The Potions Master kissed Harry, their tongues dancing together.

When Lucius heard such a delightful sound coming from beside them, he turned his head to the side—only to groan and thrust deeper into Draco at the sight. Harry’s head was tilted up, as he saw his lover play with Harry’s nipples. He saw that Harry had reached behind him only to let out a needy sound, as he parted his thighs even more. And, Lucius saw his tiny cock dripping with come, and Severus’ finger slipping in and out of Harry.

“Shit…” Lucius moaned loudly.

He pushed his little Dragon back onto the bed, and then, gripped Draco’s hips—almost bruising them as he picked up the pace. Pounding harder and faster inside of Draco’s pussy. Making his son cry out loudly. He was going to come soon, just from Draco’s precious heat, and the way his love and Harry looked.

“My little Dragon…” He threw his head back, letting out a grunt. He slammed into Draco once, twice, and then by the third, he slammed all the way inside and stilled.

Draco clawed the bedsheets. A shocked cry coming out of his mouth as he felt something thick and hot filling him from the inside, that the younger Malfoy Heir immediately came. His cock spurting come, as his pussy convulsed and spasmed around his father’s cock. The hot thick come shooting from his father’s cock continued to fill him up. He was getting even more full.

“M-More! Please, Father! Fill me up more!” Draco wailed loudly. He couldn’t get enough of it! He wanted more!

Suddenly, Draco felt the cock slipping out of him, making him protest with a whine. Until, he was flipped onto his back and the blindfold was torn away from him. Before he can even speak a word, he keened as father lifted his hips up—cock pushing back into his come filled pussy.

“Yesss!” Draco arched his back, arms flung above his head as he gripped the bedsheets into his fist. He could feel his father’s seed dripping out of him. The sound of his pussy sucking his father’s cock made Draco mewl in delight.

“My little Dragon, so fucking hot and perfect. Look at your Angel, Draco. Harry looks so debauched.” His father panted above him.

Draco turned his head to the side and a happy noise slipping out of his mouth. Oh, Merlin! Harry looks so beautiful! The younger boy’s back was arched in such a beautiful curve. His Godfather’s hands playing and toying him. And, when Draco really focused on Harry—he noticed the golden collar and chains that Harry wore. Then, saw that Harry wore white stockings and panties. Merlin, Harry looks so pretty in them. The white especially made Harry look like a true, pure Angelic virgin. Draco felt himself grow even more hard and grew wet even more, as his father continue to pound into him.

Lucius pulled Draco up, letting his son fall lean back, as he took the pierced nipple into his mouth, sucking hard. His little Dragon keened and tightened around him even more. He wanted to come inside of Draco again. He wanted to fill his son’s pussy up with his incestuous seed. He couldn’t wait to breed and impregnate his son one day. Lucius rocked deeper into Draco, as his mouth worked on that pierced nipple. Taking the nub, pulling it before releasing it, and then, he took it into his mouth again, tongue swirling around the nipple and jewel until he slipped it out of his mouth with a loud pop. Lucius hooked his teeth on the nipple ring, then pulled at it, making Draco squeal in delight.

“Father! Mnngh!” Draco wrapped his arms around his father’s head, urging the older man to continue sucking and playing his nipple. As his father continued to thrust up into him, Draco snapped his hips to meet the same speed as his father. “Deeper, Father! Faster, please! I’m going to come, soon!”

Draco opened his eyes again, gaze on Harry and Severus. Merlin, he wanted to touch Harry, too! He wanted his mouth on Harry. His Godfather looked so sexy and handsome just kissing Harry with such heated need. He could see their tongues swirling around each other, before Draco moaned at the sight when his Godfather sucked on Harry’s tongue before releasing it, then that mouth and tongue went to attack the side of Harry’s neck. Now, both of Harry’s pretty nipples were getting played with. His Godfather had slipped his cock between Harry’s rounded soft thighs, sliding back and forth. He wanted to have Harry’s cock in his mouth, while his father pounds into him. He wanted Harry’s cock in his mouth, as he comes around his father, while his father coats the inside of his pussy with his seed.

“F-Father! Please, let me touch Harry.” Draco mewled out. “I want Harry’s cock in my mouth while you fuck me. I want to come around you, as you fill me up with Harry’s cock in my mouth. Please!”

Both his Father and Godfather moaned loudly at his words. Lucius looked over to Severus, eyes on his love. Questioning with a look to see if it was alright. Onyx eyes stared back before the Potions Master nodded. Lucius quickly slipped out of Draco, pushed his son onto all fours, and then he watched. He watched his little Dragon crawl to Harry. Taking the beautiful green-eyed boy’s cock into his mouth. Harry jerked, letting out a keen. Then, Lucius shift behind his little Dragon, guiding his cock back inside of Draco’s heat. He’s going to come soon. And he will do what his little Dragon says. After all, it is his birthday. Lucius began rutting fast, gripping Draco’s waist hard.

“Little Dragon, you’re going to come around my cock, while I fill your precious pussy up with my seed. And then, you will drink all of Harry’s come. Don’t waste a single drop.” Lucius growled harshly, speeding up his thrust.

Draco slipped Harry’s cock out of the panties, noting how much pre-come had stained the other boy’s panties. The other boy’s panties looked to be crotchless, as he saw his Godfather’s finger slipping in and out of Harry. Harry’s cock looked so delicious. Draco moaned around the other boy’s cock, as his father fucked him even faster. The excess seed were seeping out of his pussy, whenever his father pushed back into him. He could feel it dripping down the inside of his thighs. He sucked Harry’s tip before engulfing the cock into his mouth. His Angel singing such beautiful sounds above him. His pussy was also making lovely noises as well. His cock was tightening even more, and it wasn’t long until Draco came. As he climaxed, Draco moaned around Harry’s cock, as both Harry and his Father spilled inside of him. His Father’s cock shooting come deep inside of him, as Harry let out a cry and come filled his mouth. God, it was perfect! To have his Father come inside of him, while his Angel released his seed into his mouth. His Angel tasted so good.

“Hmm.” Draco continued to drink and milked Harry dry. He slipped Harry’s cock out of his mouth with a loud pop, then he pulled himself up—his Father’s cock still inside of him. Then, Draco cupped Harry’s face and kissed his Angel.

Harry mewled into the kiss. Tasting his own climax on Draco’s tongue. Draco was sucking his tongue, then pushing his own into his mouth, deepening the kiss. Harry trembled with such excited pleasure, as Severus had stopped his ministrations to watch Harry being kissed.

“Both of you…So, wonderful together. Sweet Merlin.” Severus said from behind Harry.

Draco broke off the kiss, leaning over Harry’s shoulder to give his Godfather a slutty wet kiss. After he finished giving his Godfather a kiss, Draco leaned against his Father. He turned his head to the side, as he pushed down his Father’s head, giving him a kiss also as he slowly thrusted himself on his Father’s spent cock. Only to have that cock inside of him harden again. His Father wrapped his arms around his waist and gently thrusted in and out of him. This was such a wonderful and amazing birthday present. Draco felt so full of his Father and happy. He even got to taste his Angel as well. Especially, he doesn’t want the come inside of him to drip out of him. He wants to get filled everyday and forever by his Father’s cock. And soon, hopefully, he can also get to feel and have his Godfather’s cock ram inside of him and fill his pussy up with his seed. The thought, of having his Angel’s cock inside of him made Draco tighten around his Father.

Breaking the kiss with his Father, Draco said, “Oh, can’t wait to be filled all the time now, Father…” Draco lifted his hips up and then slid back down, earning a happy moan from his Father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!
> 
> A lot has happened after I my updated one of the fics. I know I did promise to update one of the fics before Christmas, and I'm sorry that I didn't. I recently lost my 17.5 year old cat two weeks ago, so I was grieving and mourning over my cat's passing (she's been in my family for almost 18 years). And during that mourning, I wanted to just spend some time with my family. That's why I didn't update for a while. But, now I'm back and I'm working on typing each chapter for the fics! Thank you again for leaving comments for me to read! It makes me happy that with certain pairing and tags that there are some readers who don't mind certain content and tags for the story!


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's insecurities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Needed some me time after the Holidays were over, and I became a lazy potato with no motivation or inspiration for a few days. No smut in this chapter _(I thought we needed a non-smut chapter)_ , but there will be in the next chapter. Thank you for the comments!  
> .  
> .  
> I have a couple days off from work, so I shall spend those time updating all the fics one chapter at a time.

The next day, after their lovely eventful love-making fest, Lucius was the first one to wake up. He felt calm and at peace with a soft warm small body pressed to his side. Slowly, Lucius opened his eyes, shifting a bit to lean up against the pillows. He looked down at his son, taking in his lovely flushed body. His little Dragon had love bites all over his body. He reached to smooth the bang away from Draco’s cheeks, before he leaned down to press a gentle kiss on his forehead. While doing so, he took in his son’s scent as well as the smell of sex. Suddenly, Lucius felt his cock hardened and wanted to mentally groaned. He didn’t want to take his son, first thing in the morning. He wasn’t sure if Draco would want to do anything after their long love-making from last night. He knows Draco would be sore, since after all, he did take Draco’s virginity. He’ll just have to wait, he suppose. Then, a flash of bright green eyes appeared in his mind; adorable, pretty angelic face all flushed with arousal, small cock leaking and moans from red lips and, Severus look of lust and heated need filled his mind.

Lucius glanced over to the other side of the bed, noticing that his lover and Harry were deeply asleep. Throat constructing and cock perking up at the sight of Harry, who was still in his lingerie and collar, Lucius licked his lips. Really, now, Harry even looks delectable the more Lucius stared at him. Severus really has outdone himself. Truly. The memories of last night was and is still fresh in his mind. The way Draco’s beautiful face looked when he came inside of his little Dragon. The way, Draco prettily begged to kiss and suck Harry while Lucius fucked him from behind. Both his Dragon and Harry were amazingly, truly wonderful last night. Severus as well. He could tell from last night, that Severus almost lost his control and took Harry’s purity. Now, that Severus, Draco and Lucius himself found their fourth, they were almost complete. It was the waiting moment of Severus taking Harry’s purity, which will be on the night of Harry’s birthday.

The moment, Harry’s virgin purity is taken and given to Severus, Lucius can finally also get to have Harry. And, Draco as well. After meeting and spending some time with Harry, his little Dragon had always seemed to compliment and boast how their Harry looks so pretty and angel like. Sometimes, Lucius would hear Draco whine and whimper about Harry.

“Father, Harry looks so pretty.”

“His eyes are like jewels…”

“I want to taste and fuck Harry, Father.”

Those last words had made Lucius hard, when he heard them out of Draco’s mouth. He knew Draco really, badly wanted to taste and fuck Harry. And last night, Draco had finally gotten his hunger quenched for now. Hearing quiet movements on the other side of the bed, Lucius came back to reality and saw that Severus was up but his lover didn’t move. Dark onyx eyes filling with content and heat as they traveled from Harry to Draco, then up to meet Lucius’ eyes.

“Good morning.” Lucius whispered.

Severus nodded, his lips curling up a bit. Severus looked back down at his Star, caressing the boy’s cheek. Harry shifted, murmured something incoherent, then pressed his face into Severus’ hip, curling up. Lucius grinned. Their Harry was much indeed very adorable, even in sleep.

.

.

.

An hour later found all four sat at the table for breakfast. Draco sat next to Harry, Lucius at the head table, and Severus across from Draco and Harry. Harry nibbled on a toast that he had spread the sweet strawberry jam over it, before he took a sip of milk. Severus had told Harry he needed all the calcium and vitamins that his small body very much needed. The potions have gradually helped, but Harry would need to fill out a little bit more if he would try to eat small meals every three hours. Though, Harry couldn’t finish every meal, his body has already adapted to being starved for days that would turn into weeks. Severus glanced over to Harry, noticing his precious boy barely ate anything, except for the toast. His Harry was still very small. And he would need Harry to be at a decent amount of weight before his birthday. Severus wouldn’t want his Stare to pass out from the overexcitement of their love-making. He hadn’t pushed Harry too much lately, but now…He felt as if yesterday’s event was making Harry not eat as much.

Noticing his lover’s look, Lucius looked over to Harry. Their boy playing around with his food; taking tiny baby bites from the toast, but never went for anything else that was laid in front of him. When Lucius had asked why Harry was severely small for a boy his age, Severus had sighed and explained to him that the Dursely’s, who was a relative of Harry’s, starved and beat Harry. And, when Severus had added that Harry’s Uncle inappropriately touched Harry, forcing to stretch that small body with fingers, Lucius’ vision turned red. Severus had assured him, that Harry’s purity was still intact, and Harry will likely remain short and small for the remainder of his life, unless his body decides to do a growth spurt.

Leisurely, after finishing their breakfast, all of them migrated to the family room.

“Well, I must get back to my potions.” Severus stated, after he settled down for half an hour. He stood up from the sofa, nodding to Lucius, then he turned to look at both Draco and Harry. “I won’t be long. But if you need anything, Lucius can send for me, or one of you can come get me. I will be in the potions lab, down in the Manor’s dungeon.” He wanted Harry to have some time alone with both Lucius. He knows that Harry is still wary of Lucius. Afterall, Lucius can sometimes, be intimidating.

Draco looked up at Severus, blinking. “Oh, is it alright if I come along? Father is making me learn how to brew potions, so I would like some help, if that is alright with you?” Getting an affirmation from Severus, Draco smiled. He went over to Lucius, giving the older Malfoy a peck on the cheeks, then he bounced over to Harry, giving Harry a longer kiss on the lips, which resulted Harry breaking the kiss off, shying away with his cheeks flushing bright red. “Be good, my Angel.” With that, Draco disappeared with Severus.

An hour later, Harry’s mind started to be at war with himself.

As much as Harry didn’t want Severus to go, he still wasn’t sure what to make of Lucius. The older Malfoy was…intimidating. Sometimes, it was difficult to tell what goes on, and Harry could never tell what Lucius is thinking. To be honest, Harry felt like he was intruding on something special between Lucius, Draco and Severus. The three of them had a special bond before he came into the picture. Sure, he was around them when they wanted to indulge in sexual activities. Yes, he knows, that their relationship isn’t quite so normal. To others, it was probably a sin and wrong. But to Harry, he’s seen the special bond between the three.

It was special…

So, special that Harry didn’t want to be the one to ruin everything.

Like everything had gone wrong in his life, it seemed like he was to be blamed. Like Aunt Petunia calling him a freak for being his mother’s son. And every crude, mean word that spewed from both his Aunt and Uncle. The past few weeks, everything was good. Happy. Amazing. But even though, he hasn’t started Hogwarts yet with Draco, Harry wouldn’t know what to do if they didn’t him anymore. No one practically never wanted him anyway.

Even though last night was special and amazing, Harry still felt that inner insecurity. That scrutinized his mind sometimes. And he wasn’t sure if he wants to voice it out to Severus. Clutching his chest, Harry frowned, biting his lips. Severus, Draco, and even Lucius showered him with love and took care of him. Though, Lucius was still hard to read, so he wasn’t sure if the older Malfoy was just doing this out of duty because Severus was his partner, as well as Draco.

He was so lost in his thoughts, that he hadn’t realized that Lucius had looked up to find him frowning, clutching at his chest. The older Malfoy went over to Harry and stood in front of him. Lucius tilted Harry’s chin up with a finger; making sure he had those jewel green eyes on him.

“Are you feeling unwell?” Lucius asked softly. His brow furrowed downward, taking in the very pale skin of Harry. The way the boy clutched his chest. Was he not feeling well? “Should I call Severus back, love?” He caressed that smooth cheek in concern.

Lucius heard Harry’s breath hitch. Something flickered across those green eyes, making Lucius feel concern. Maybe having Harry partake in their activities was a bit too much? What if the boy was feeling scared and didn’t want to be with them? The boy was raised by his Muggle Aunt and Uncle, so he wasn’t sure if the boy’s mind was okay. He knows that when you’ve lived in an abusive environment far too long, it can take a toll on one’s mind. Maybe he and Severus had really botched it all up. His mind was whirling—trying to make up an answer until he almost missed that quiet voice.

Blinking, Lucius asked, “Care to repeat that?”

Harry looked up at Lucius. His expression so lost and oh, so very vulnerable. His eyes were filled with unshed tears. “Will you guys get tired of me…?”

What?

Tired of Harry?

Impossible! Nonsense!

The older Malfoy’s mind whirled again, finally having an answer.

Oh…

Lucius pulled Harry into his arms, pressing his hard body against Harry’s soft body. He set his chin on top of the messy hair. “Oh, Harry. My love…” The older Malfoy murmured. It’s no wonder the boy did not eat well this morning. He pulled back, taking in Harry’s form before he attacked the boy’s lips.

“Mmph!” Harry let out a soft squeak.

Moaning at the softness and heat of Harry’s mouth, Lucius deepened the kiss until he broke away from it. Panting softly, Lucius stared down at Harry, cupping the side of his face with his hands. “Harry…We will never get tired of you. You are so special to us. You complete us in a way that we’ve never felt complete before. You being you, makes Draco love you. Your shyness, your eyes, your body, your soul calls to all of us. Severus loves you.”

“Do you?” Harry mumbled softly, eyes looking away.

Eyes softening, Lucius dipped his head down, pressing his forehead against Harry’s. “I do, Harry. Very much so.”

He heard another breath hitch and soon, Lucius saw that tears were streaming down that beautiful face. “Oh, love…”

Harry wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, then they went to grab the hem of his shirt, bunching it into his fist. “I can never tell if you’re just tolerating me, because of Severus and Draco. It scares me that what if I’m not good enough for you, Severus and Draco?”

Groaning, Lucius pressed his face into the side of the boy’s slender neck. Of course, Severus and Draco’s words will always come back to bit him on the arse. They’ve always told Lucius that he was an expressionless man. Well, he couldn’t help it, sometimes. But because of him, his Harry was feeling left out and not loved by him at all. He will have to change that.

Possibly, Lucius will have to bring Harry to that chamber room.

Making his decision, Lucius pulled Harry up by the wrist. “Come, Harry. I plan to show you how much, Draco, Severus and I truly want you and show you how much we care and love for you.”

.

.

.

Harry was in awe at the chamber. He didn’t know where Lucius had taken him, but the moment Lucius pressed Harry’s hand on the guardian sculpture that was on a beautiful hues of blue mosaic that covered a wall from top to bottom. The sculpture shifted, opening its eyes, boring into Harry’s before the wall shifted, shimmered, and Lucius pushed Harry through the wall. Inside the chamber was beautiful. There’s no word to describe it. The room was filled with water that made it look like a pool or some sort, but it was barely shallow—just covering the floor to make it look like an effect.

Beautiful colors of blue and white mosaic covered almost every inch of the chamber. Lucius held his hand, bringing him across the elevated platform marble path, that leads to the middle of the chamber. Four beautiful white and gold pillars stood at the corners of the circular platform. And in the middle, there, laid a beautiful white, gold and dark blue bed. Above it, at the ceiling, Harry can see something shimmering. Squinting his eyes, he saw darkness with stars glittering brightly. Tendrils of white smoke flowed down from the ceiling, making it look like sheer cloth flowing in the wind.

“We never really come here to use this room. But when needed, this room is something that heals the soul. Or if you really needed to get away from the world, this room will be here, for you to use.” Lucius said. “Severus and I have tired to figure out what this room was used for, but no answer came up. But there have been such things like healing chambers within an old home.”

He walked Harry over to the bed, kneeling in front of Harry. He pressed his face into Harry’s stomach, letting out a sigh. “I am sorry if I have made you feel like that. It was not my intention of doing so. But Severus and Draco have reprimanded me that I look harsh and intimidating. I am sorry if I did not make you feel like I care and love for you, Harry. I plan to change that now. I want to show you how much you mean to us.” He looked up at the boy, seeing those eyes widen.

Lucius grabbed the small hands into his, caressing. “Now, I want you to relax for half an hour to an hour at the most.”

“Ohh…” Harry bit his lips, unsure.

Shaking his head, Lucius gripped that chin, forcing Harry to look at him. “Never doubt our love for you, Harry. Do you trust me? Trust Severus and Draco?” A nod. “We want you to be with us. To indulge in everything with us. Will you let us show you? Please?” Lucius almost begged, voice breaking just a bit. His Harry needed to know and be shown how much they care for him.

Harry cupped a hand over Lucius’ hand, nodding, and softly said, “Okay…”

“Good.” Standing up, Lucius kissed Harry on the lips, then whispered, “I will be back with the others in an hour or less. By all means, please, take the time to relax and get comfortable, love.”

“Hm.” Harry nodded; eyes wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have all three show Harry how much he means to them.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Since December, it's been pretty hectic for me. Dealing with the loss of my 2 cats, one passed away in December then one in January (he wasn't the same after his older sister passed away in December) and then, recently, my grandmother passed away, so I haven't been motivated to update at all. But I'm getting back into that habit slowly. I'm getting there, you guys! I've also read all your comments the entire time and it made me happy that a lot of you were waiting for updates. I can't wait to spend my days off from work to happily type the fics up! Until, then, thank you for leaving comments and taking the time to read each of the fics and please, do enjoy this next chapter and any other updates on the others!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> StarrySky_Fantasy19

Harry sat waiting for over half an hour on the bed. He was nervous. Lucius had gone and Harry wasn’t sure if what Lucius said was true or not. He wanted to believe Lucius. The older Malfoy was gentle with him, and he liked that about the older man. He knew he was very young—too young but deep within him, he knew that he wanted all three of them. He knew that Draco, Lucius and oh, Severus were meant to be his. They were so kind, so loving. They showered him with love and the care that he didn’t get. They made sure to be there with him. They were gentle with him. They loved him for who he is. They made sure to show him how much they love him. And that made Harry swell with all the love, kindness and gentleness up like a sponge.

It was so different from when he was with the Dursley’s.

His time with the Dursley’s was…

It was something that he did not want to remember ever. But the things that have happened to him and was done to him, still, made him sick to his stomach, and still made him have nightmares every once in a while. The verbal abuse, the physical abuse, and then…

The sexual abuse that his Uncle had done to him.

He never wants to remember those time with his Uncle Vernon.

Stomach queasy, Harry mentally shook his head and laid down on the soft bed. He wanted them to hurry. He was getting anxious, as well as, nervous. He doesn’t know what Lucius has planned but Lucius had told him to trust him, Severus and Draco. So, Harry will. Curling up, Harry laid his head on the pillow, staring lazily at the door.

Suddenly, the door to the chamber creaked open. Immediately sitting up, Harry stared at the door. Draco walked into the room, followed by Severus and then, Lucius. All three made their way to Harry. Draco reached to the bed, then sat down at the edge, his eyes boring into Harry’s. While Severus and Lucius stood at the end of the bed. Slowly, Draco slipped off his own clothes off. The younger Malfoy Heir climbed on top of the bed, crawling his way to Harry, before he got behind Harry, pressing into him.

“Hello, Harry.” Draco murmured, eyes glittering as he slipped his hands over Harry’s shoulder, massaging his shoulders.

Then, both Severus and Lucius followed suit. They took their clothes off one at a time, folding them and settling them onto the floor next to the bed. Harry swallowed, eyes wide as he continued to watch both older men get onto the bed. And then, Severus looked up at Harry, giving him a questioning look, before Harry nodded in response. The Potions Master turned his head to give Lucius a nod and a look passed between the older Malfoy and Potions Master. Severus reached over to unzip Harry’s pants, while Lucius grabbed his pant legs and slowly slipped them off. While, Draco unbuttoned Harry’s shirt one by one. Then, when Draco reached to the last button, he slipped the shirt off of Harry’s shoulders. Harry heard both Severus and Lucius take in a deep breath.

Suddenly, feeling insecure and shy, Harry reached up to cover his chest, knowing the scars from his abuse were healing and they were almost visible to the eyes, but instead Draco reached to grab his wrists.

Draco held his wrists, rubbing small circles with his thumb. “Don’t hide, Harry…” He whispered to his pretty Angel. He’s seen the scars, but it made his Angel all the more attractive and a fighter. A survivor from all the abuse that was done onto his Angel. Then, Draco released Harry’s wrists and took the shirt off, all the while Harry’s soon disappeared with the rest, leaving him naked to all of their eyes and at their mercy.

Severus moved closer to Harry, capturing his lips as Harry mewled into the kiss. Draco licked his lips, eyes watching the sweet kiss between his Godfather and his Angel. Then, Draco turned his attention down to his father, and almost let out a gasp. Lucius spread Harry’s legs, hooking one leg over his shoulder, as Lucius trailed kisses from Harry’s ankle and up and up further. Draco nearly moaned at the sight. Harry was making such sweet breathy noises before Severus broke off the kiss. Harry laid his head against Draco’s shoulder, as Severus licked, nipped and trailed soft kisses down the side of his neck.

Further and further down, Severus stopped at Harry’s nipple. His tongue swirled around the hardened nipple, earning a soft moan from Harry, before the Potions master blew on the wet nipple, making Harry jerk before he took it into his mouth. Sucking softly, then bit on it with his teeth gently.

“Ommph!!” Harry cried out, arching his back. His hand shot out to grip the back of Severus’ head, pressing the Potions Master’s face more into his chest. Then, he felt a hot tongue lapping the tip of his small cock. “Hngh!” He jerked off the bed in shock and pleasure.

Draco reached to play with Harry’s free nipple—pulling, twisting and pinching his Angel’s nipple. Harry squirmed against him, as Severus continue mouth at his nipple; Lucius taking Harry’s cock into his mouth, sucking hard on the small length that made their Harry keen in pleasure. Suddenly, Harry was pulled down. His surprised yelped turn into a gasp of need, as he arched his back as he splayed his arms above his head as he felt tongues attacking between his thighs. He couldn’t tell who was sucking his cock, and who was eating his pussy out.

“You’re so perfect, Harry.” Draco moaned loudly. He leaned down to kiss Harry. Both boys kissed each other—their tongues dancing and Draco hummed into the kiss. His Harry was so beautiful and so very debauched. His father was sucking on Harry’s cock, while his Godfather was eating Harry’s pretty pink cunt out.

Severus couldn’t get enough of Harry’s taste. His Star tasted so delicious. The sweet and musky scent and taste drove Severus with a great need that he parted those glistened lips wide and pressed his tongue into Harry’s pussy. Harry squirmed even more, and Severus heard Harry letting out a throaty needy moan. He swiped his tongue up and down while he probed Harry’s wet hole with the tip of his tongue every time. He couldn’t wait to take Harry’s first time. He’s been going so crazy with a need to fill Harry up with his seed. He knows Lucius wants to do the same, but both of them have agreed that after Severus has taken Harry for the first time, then, all four of can finally fully enjoy their special bond. Severus hummed in content as he sucked and licked at Harry.

Meanwhile, Lucius trailed his tongue up the side of Harry’s small cock, and once again, engulfed that tiny length into his mouth. Harry’s pre-come spurted onto his tongue, making Lucius moan in pleasure at the salty and sweet taste of Harry. Then, he released Harry with a plop before kissing the side of his cock, while his eyes were on Severus eating Harry out. The Potions Master glanced up and their eyes met. He really wants to fill Harry up so bad. He knew Severus was trying to hold back on taking Harry. It was difficult. He could really understand his lover. Harry was so innocent, pure and very adorable that it was hard for them to keep their hands to themselves.

“Father? Severus?” Draco called out to them.

Immediately they stopped in their ministrations, that Harry whined loudly at the loss.

“No—what?” Harry whimpered. He looked up at Draco.

Draco licked his lips, cheeks flushing bright red. An idea had come into his head for a while now. Since because his father and his Godfather doesn’t want to take Harry yet, via penetrated sex, Draco thought about the time when his father had spread his cunt open, making sure his hole was open for his father to swipe and scoop his seed into his cunt. His womb had quivered happily at the sensation of having the thick, hot seed inside of him.

“May I suggest rimming? While I hold Harry and spreading his pretty pussy wide, and when you climax, drown Harry’s open hole with your seed?” Draco suggested.

The others froze in shock. Then, Lucius grinned and understood what Draco was suggesting. Severus, however, grew even more harder and was nearly bursting at such a suggestion but the excitement of seeing Harry’s pretty hole leak of their seed spurned Severus even more. Both older men nodded in agreement and in response to Draco. The Malfoy Heir lifted Harry’s knees over his shoulders, dangling them. Then, Draco sighed in pleasure at the sight of Harry’s pretty pussy. It was such a delightful sight to see. He caressed Harry’s cock then fingers trailed to spread open Harry. Draco mewled as he saw his Angel’s virgin hole quivered—open, close, open and close.

Severus was the first one to start. He lined his own cock on Harry’s pussy and moved back and forth. The soft and wet flesh of Harry’s coated Severus’ cock, making him groan. “You feel so soft and amazing, Harry.” Severus palmed Harry’s cock, pumping his Star.

Harry thrashed on the bed, keening and moaning. All the sensations were burning his body up with need. He wanted to know what they were talking about. Something about his hole with their seed? His mind became muddle with need. He could feel his womb clench in a way that had him gasp. Severus’ cock was large, and it felt good having him move back and forth like that. And then, Severus froze before he moaned. Harry wanted to look up but his body was limp and filled with nothing but pleasure and all the sensations coming from everyone. Then, he felt something hot, and thick on his pussy. Severus had climaxed.

And something happened…

He felt the hot and thick seed of Severus flowing slowly down.

Down?

Wait.

It was inside of him!

Harry’s eyes popped open at the feeling. His womb clenched and unclenched happily. His insides were being…filled! With Severus’ seed. Harry bit his lips as he felt the seed slowly filling his insides up.

“It feels…Oh, my god. Hnngh.” Harry lewdly let out a breathy keen as he came. His cock spurting over his stomach and chin.

Then, Lucius’ turn was next.

Harry felt push the excess come more into his cunt with the tip of his cock before Lucius rimmed him hard and fast. Sliding his cock over Harry’s own cock, then over his cunt, before Lucius grunted, stilling. Harry closed his eyes at the pleasurable burning sensation that their seeds were filling the inside of his pussy up. He then, felt fingers pushing just a bit inside of his pussy, scooping the come into him. Harry’s stomach clench in delight at the feel of it. Draco released Harry, and before he could get his turn, Harry sat up, pushed Draco down, and crawled all on fours and sat between his legs.

“Harry—whaa—Oh, fuck!” Draco cursed, eyes rolling back when he felt that amazing mouth taking his small cock. “Oh my god, Harry!” He jerked his hips up.

Harry took Draco’s cock into his mouth, sucking hard, while he felt the come that was inside of him, leaking out, streaming between his thighs. Severus and Lucius cursed at the sight of their seed leaking from Harry’s cunt. The plump and pinkness of Harry’s pussy quivered as more come spurted out to the bed. Severus bit the inside of his lips, tasting blood. While Lucius watched as his son’s cock was taken into Harry’s mouth. The smell of sex in the air permeated around them, that their minds were all focused on Harry and Harry alone.

Draco gave a shout, and Severus and Lucius knew their little Dragon had climaxed. Then, what shocked them even more is that, they watched Harry do something he’s never done before. They watched Harry release Draco, crawled up to Draco and kissed Draco. Their little Dragon keened, opening his mouth to let Harry kiss him. Both older men sucked in a breath as they saw Draco’s come flowing from Harry’s mouth as their kiss deepened. Harry broke off the kiss before he settled down next to Draco, curling up against him. The green-eyed boy pressed a hand over his stomach, kneading it with a blissful smile on his face.

“Hmm…it feels so hot inside.” Harry mumbled happily.

Draco jerked against Harry, hearing that. He felt someone getting behind him, and felt his father turn his head to the side, licking off the saliva and come from his mouth and chin. While, Severus curled up behind Harry, pressing his cock up against Harry’s leaking pussy. All four of them smiled and sighed in content as sleep took over them.

A nap would do them good.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius' thoughts. And Madam Camille's gift to Harry.

Lucius sat in his office, swirling a glass cup of firewhisky. His Severus laid across in the chaise, black robes draping down to the floor, as the Potions Master read quietly. The older Malfoy thought about Harry. Their Harry. Their precious and innocent Harry. Draco was so perfect in every sense, but there was something about Harry that had captivated them and ensnared them into Harry’s arms. The boy was so innocent. So, so very sweet. The day before, when Lucius had brought Harry into that chamber and they showed Harry how much they cared about them, Lucius couldn’t stop thinking about how pretty Harry looked. He’d seen how his son devoured Harry’s lips. He’d seen how Severus couldn’t keep his hands to himself when it came to Harry.

He wanted to…

Devour and eat Harry.

He wanted to spread Harry wide and take the boy hard and rough. But it wasn’t time yet. It was getting close to Harry’s birthday and he knows Severus has planned something. If anything, he hoped Severus will invite Draco and him. As selfish as he sounded, Lucius prayed and hoped it will be like the night of Draco’s birthday. Having Severus and Harry there, while he took his son’s virginity was thrilling. Exciting. And, so very hot.

Releasing a soft noise, Lucius leaned back into the chair, closing his eyes as he let the firewhisky flow down his throat as he took a gulp. The noise he made, had Severus looking up from his book with a frown on his face. The Potions Master stood up, righted and fixed his robes before making his way to the older Malfoy. Lucius felt Severus stand beside him.

“What is wrong, love?” Severus asked softly.

Lucius opened his eyes, turned to look at up at Severus in the eye and replied in a husky voice, “Harry…”

That made the Potions Master blink. “Harry?”

Lucius curled an arm around Severus’ waist, bringing the Potions Master closer, and then, pressed his face into his love’s stomach. He felt long, slim fingers combing through his long blonde.

“And, what has our Harry done to make you like this, hm?” Severus asked.

Before Lucius can answer, there was a knock at the door before it opened. Both men watched as Draco walked into the office first, then timidly and almost shyly, Harry walked in. Both men sucked in air into their lungs, eyes zeroing on Harry. The raven-haired boy was wearing a white shirt, and a short black overall jumpsuit that seemed to hug the boy’s waist, hips and thighs all together. It made the raven-haired boy look utterly feminine like. Harry’s hair was messy in a beautiful way, wearing his adorable spectacles and eyes bright.

The older Malfoy immediately stood up, stalking over to Draco first, capturing his son’s lips, kissing him, before Lucius turned his attention to Harry. The boy took a step back, eyes drawing downwards until Lucius tilted his chin up with a finger. And then, he captured Harry’s plump lips, slipping his tongue between those lips and the older Malfoy heard Harry mewl into the kiss. After a few moments, Lucius broke away from the kiss to look at Harry. The younger boy’s cheeks were pink, pupils wide, mouth parted open in shock.

Severus walked over to them, kissing Draco on the cheek before he reached to grab Harry’s hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissed his knuckles gently. “Welcome back, Harry.” Then, he turned to Draco, “and Draco.”

Lucius took a step back, allowing Harry some room. Harry blinked a couple times, stared up at Lucius with wide, big pretty eyes.

Chuckling, Severus knew what was running through Lucius’ mind to distract the other man. Harry was pure and innocent in a way that had them all wrapped around Harry’s fingers. Everything that Harry did and say made them turn their heads right and left to follow Harry. If Harry ordered them to get down onto their knees, they would probably do it in a heartbeat. Severus knew how much his lover wanted to devour Harry. But Lucius didn’t want to take Harry until Severus has taken Harry’s purity. It was a thing between the two older men that had been going on for so long.

Severus couldn’t wait to take Harry’s purity. He’s been holding back for so long. It was basically killing him. Lucius as well. They often sought relief in each other, after all, they were partners and lovers. But for them, something about Harry has made all of them go crazy for the raven-haired boy. They often heard Draco tell him how crazy he gets over Harry.

Yes, they all wanted to take Harry. To have Harry and to be buried deep inside of Harry.

And soon, they will get that chance.

.

.

.

The two younger boys spent some time with them before they headed off to a different part of the mansion. Lucius leaned back into the chair, letting out a sigh. Severus shook his head, chuckling at the state Lucius was in. He could tell the man was trying not to burst in his pants. The Potions Master silently made his way over to Lucius. The moment Severus stood next to Lucius; the Potions Master leaned down—his hair covering his eyes as he leaned further down until he reached Lucius’ ear.

“I saw the way you looked at our Harry.” Severus murmured, to which the older Malfoy groaned. “Isn’t he perfect? Beautiful?”

Snapping his eyes shut, Lucius moaned out, “Yes…”

Grinning, Severus pushed the chair back with the help of his lover and knelt between those spread thighs. Lucius glanced down at his Potions Master and hissed as Severus palmed him over his pants.

“Fuck…” Lucius bit his lips. His hips jerked as Severus continued to palm over his pants. Rubbing up and down before the front of his pants were unzipped. “Sev…”

“You’re not the only one who’s excited for Harry’s birthday. Soon, you will see how pretty he looks. He’s so pure and innocent. Imagine him trying to take your cock into his small mouth. Those lips stretching over the tip of your cock, while I’m pounding his tight beautiful pussy with Draco underneath him with your seed leaking out of Draco’s abused cunt.” Severus said as he took Lucius’ hard length out, fingering the tip of the cock with his thumb, as he played with the older Malfoy’s balls with his other hand.

Pleasure seemed to lit Lucius up, making him let out a loud moan. His mind was enveloped with the scene in his head. Just the thought of emptying himself in his little Dragon, with his seed pulsing out of his son’s cunt, before Harry taking him into his mouth, as Severus pounds hard in and out of Harry made Lucius climax.

Severus jerked back as his lover immediately came. Seed exploding from the tip, running down the cock and his hands. Leaning down, Severus took his chance and wrapped his mouth around Lucius’ cock, taking him deep into his mouth before pumping up and down the length with his mouth.

“Sev—Fuck!” Lucius arched his back as he made to grab Severus’ hair, fisting it in his hands. “Shit!” He gave a shout as he felt more of his seed being sucked out of him. “Sev! Severus! Merlin!”

With what’s left of Lucius, Severus sucked the older Malfoy dry then released the cock with a loud plop. Lucius was watching with half hooded eyes—platinum eyes watching as the Potions Master lifted his hand up to his mouth, licking the remains of seed off as if it were candy. Severus stood up and kissed Lucius, their tongues swirling around, as Lucius tasted his release from Severus. He released a moan, hands gripping Severus’ robes.

Releasing Lucius from the kiss, Severus licked his own lips. “Soon, we can have Harry, Lucius. You, Draco and I.”

.

.

.

Face enflamed with shock, embarrassment and need, Harry sat next to Draco, eyes glazed over at what he’d seen when he had gone back to Lucius’ office. He wanted to ask Lucius if he could borrow something from the main library to read, but the moment he walked up to the door, he noticed that the door was slightly ajar. And, when he was about to knock on the door, he heard what Severus had said to Lucius and the sounds that Lucius was making. When he took a guilty peek through the crack, he couldn’t see Severus, but he saw the hem of black robe peeking from the side of the desk.

And the older Malfoy…

Lucius was reacted so strongly to what Severus had said about him. To see how Lucius reacted to imagining him take Lucius into his mouth, made Harry’s stomach clench and he felt himself grow wet.

Pressing his thighs together, Harry nibbled on his bottom lip with cheeks bright pink. He couldn’t focus on the book he was reading, as Draco was scribbling onto a parchment paper. Harry closed his eyes, leaning back as his mind ran wild with scenarios.

Lucius pulling him by the ankle towards the end of the bed with a predatory look.

Lucius spreading him wide, as he ripped away his panties with his teeth and hand.

Lucius taking Harry into his mouth, milking him dry as he pumped his thick fingers in and out of him.

Severus as Draco watching them, with Draco being impaled by Severus’ cock.

Lucius licking and sucking his sensitive pussy before pressing his cock into him.

Lucius taking him hard and fast.

Lucius filling his womb up with seed.

Harry made a sound that almost sounded like a whimper that made Draco stop in what he was doing, to look over to Harry. Dismissing it away as nothing with his hand, Harry assured Draco silently that it was nothing. Frowning, Draco just nodded before going back to writing. To be honest, Lucius was the only person that intimidated him but ever since he’d shown Harry how much he cared and love Harry with Severus and Draco, Harry felt that now, whenever Lucius was in close proximity, it made Harry feel all shy.

And then, the kiss from earlier.

It was breathtaking.

He wanted Lucius to never stop kissing him, but he didn’t want to tell the older Malfoy, Severus and Draco that he wanted them again. But he didn’t want to sound so needy and whiny about it. Except that, Severus had told him so many times, that he should never hold anything back and to always be truthful in what he wants.

And he wanted all of them.

Harry wanted all of them to take him. To leave their seed inside of him. To once, again, feel those hot and thick seed flowing inside of him like yesterday made his womb clench so happy. Harry wanted them to never leave until they all emptied themselves inside of him. He wanted to feel that. To have that. Severus said once his birthday arrives, Severus will be taking him for the first time.

It scared him.

But also made Harry filled with excitement, need and pleasure.

He wanted to wear something feminine and he loved wearing dresses sometimes, when the mood strikes him. He did have an outfit in mind. Something that even Severus didn’t know. It was something that he had gone back today to the Diamond Boutique with Draco. He had made Draco wait outside of the dressing room as he went to find the older lady and explained to Madam Camille.

_The older elegant lady smiled at him, understanding what he wanted and made him try on a lace panel ruffle layered halter dress. It was white and soft and just so very perfect. The front was a V, and the dress reached down just above his mid-thigh, and Madam Camille cooed at him as she tied the strings behind his neck._

_“They will go wild for you even more once you wear this. It will match with a white lace stocking. And by all means, my dear Mr. Potter, don’t wear any panties. It will make sure they devour you thoroughly.” Madam Camille leaned down as she whispered into his ear, straightening the dress. She fixed his hair before she looked at the mirror._

_“You don’t need anything else. Your lips are already plump and red, your eyes bright and exotic. With your hair like this, it’ll make it look like you were already ravished before they even have you.” The older lady complimented. “Now, turn to a little bit to the right, yes, right there.” She nodded with a smile. “The moment you wear stockings with this dress, and if you lift the dress up just a tiny bit, to let your lovers take a peek at those stockings, they will eat you all up.”_

_Harry flushed bright red at what the older lady said. He could only nod as he watched Madam Camille pat down the dress._

_“I won’t charge it onto the account. It is my gift to you. After all,” Madam Camille said with a content smile, “You are the perfect Jewel for all my designs and boutique. You are quite my inspiration, Mr. Potter.”_

_“T-Thank you…” Harry could only mumble as the older lady chuckled at him._

It was a good thing that he hid the dress. The dress was so sheer and the whiteness of the dress complimenting his skin, anyone could obviously see his nipples peeking through. Really, he couldn’t wait to wear the dress. Madam Camille said the dress is meant to be a sleeping lingerie but could also be used to entice one’s lovers. And Harry wanted to captivate and capture Severus, Draco and Lucius.

He couldn’t wait for his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all is safe and doing social distancing! I know it is a scary time, but you all aren't alone in this either! Stay home! And stay safe!  
> .  
> .  
> Who's excited for Harry's birthday?! It might start either at the end of the next chapter, following the chapter after that. Not sure yet but I will be working on it, once I've finished updating the others first.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Draco's along time with the paintings watching them. Harry's thoughts and plans for his birthday. This chapter contains talking paintings and them watching Lucius having his way with Draco.

If you’d ask Draco months ago if he was content and happy with his relationship with his own father and Godfather before Harry came into their lives, he would’ve told you he was happy with the way things are. At the ripe age of twelve, and his own father taking his purity and having his own father’s cock inside of him almost every day, Draco yearned to also have his Godfather’s cock. He’s seen his Godfather naked plenty of times. Especially, when the three of them were together in bed, with his father using his magical tongue and fingers to play between his thighs. Sometimes, when his father plays with him, Draco would kneel between his Godfather’s thighs, taking that long, thick cock deep inside of his mouth.

He relished the need to have his Godfather’s cock in him. But his father had explained that, until his Godfather takes Harry’s virginity, Draco would just have to settle with sucking his Godfather off, and having his Godfather’s mouth and fingers, along with his own father’s cock. But with Harry though…

His Angel was a masterpiece.

Harry was so beautiful.

And fucking perfect.

He could see how his father holds back from ravishing their Angel. Unlike Draco, who had the perfect blonde hair and eyes, his body was slim and lanky and pale. But Harry though, he had that slight curve of the hips. His Angel had rounded pale thighs and when he saw Harry naked, his Angel’s chest was cute. His tiny breasts barely there chest had Draco drooling for them.

He’d seen his Godfather suck on those breasts plenty of times, and the sounds that dripped from his Angel’s mouth were Heaven. The way Harry would arch into his Godfather, pushing those small and tiny perky breasts into his Godfather’s mouth. As his Godfather sucked and lapped at the nipples. Draco would see his Godfather’s facial expression. That dark predatory look. Dilated and lustful eyes on their Harry. Draco never really participates but he’d rather watch whatever goes on between Harry and his Godfather and father. Especially, when Draco gets turned on so much, his cunt getting wet and sticky when he watches Severus open his mouth, tongue rolling out to lap, flick blow and then take Harry’s nipple and breast into his mouth.

God, Harry’s entire tiny breast would fit into Severus’ mouth.

The noises from the sucking that his Godfather makes, too.

Draco pressed his thighs together, laying on the couch in the main family room, whimpering with need. He was alone, here, by himself. He needed some time alone. To think. His entire body was heated up with need. The memories just keep crashing into his mind, making him moan out softly. Slowly taking his pants off, Draco reached between his thighs, one hand wrapping around his cock, and one hand slid further down to touch the heated folds.

“Hmngh.” The younger Malfoy Heir moaned.

The day his father took his virginity, Draco’s been using his fingers a lot. Plunging them into his cunt as he’s doing right now, imaging it was his Godfather’s cock. He couldn’t wait to have his Godfather’s cock in him soon. He even wonders how Harry’s pussy will feel like. He’s imagined himself taking Harry when his father and Severus are out somewhere together. Pumping his cock faster, Draco imagined that Harry sitting on top of him, as he imagined his fingers thrusting into his cunt were his Godfather’s cock.

“Shit! Hmm—!” Draco mewled out.

The painting above the fireplace came alive. The man in the painting watching his Grandson thrusting those fingers into his perfect pink cunt, while his hand was pumping and stroking his cock. The said man licked his lips, purring with cold hard eyes. Sometimes, he wished he was still alive so that he could have his way with his Grandson, but alas, it was meant to be. His death. He would just have to be content to watch everything. As well as the other paintings that littered the other side of the wall, whom, were also all watching with lust.

As the younger Malfoy Heir played with himself and was too engrossed and distracted that he didn’t realized that the older Malfoy had walked upon him. Lucius immediately froze on the spot, cock stirring up as he watched his son thrust into his cunt and stroking his cock. The paintings, though, if they could breathe, they held their breaths. Watching. And waiting.

The older man strolled over to his son, with silent steps. His little Dragon was making the cutest and lewd noises. Lucius knelt down in front of his little Dragon, grabbing the fingers that were plunging in and out of that cunt, and then, wrapped his larger hand around Draco’s covered cock.

Draco jumped in shock, eyes snapping wide open as he saw his father kneeling between his knees. He watched as his father slipped his fingers out, before parting his slick folds open with fingers. Bringing his face forward, and then…

Draco wailed from pleasure as he felt his father’s tongue slipping into his pussy.

“F-Father!” The younger Malfoy arched his back, hands fisted in his father’s silky soft hair. His father’s tongue always seems to be thick and long. “Oh, yes!” Draco spread his legs even more.

Lucius curled and slithered his tongue in and out of Draco. While fucking his son’s cunt with his tongue, Lucius stroked his little Dragon’s small cock faster. Sweet Merlin, it’s been a while since he’s buried his tongue inside of his little Dragon’s cunt. Draco tasted musky and delicious as always. The older Malfoy slurped and sucked and fucked that tight channel.

“Father, I’m going to come!” Draco keened loudly as he came.

“Hmm…” Lucius moaned as Draco spilled his sweetness into his mouth. The older Malfoy drank and then pulled his tongue out, before he sucked the tip of Draco’s cock, milking his son dry.

Arching, Draco yelled, “Oh, fuck!” He spurted seed into his father’s hot mouth. “Father! Father! Please!” He begged. “I want you inside!”

The paintings on the wall all moaned simultaneously as they watched Lucius pulled to his full height as he kneeled, pulled their youngest Heir over the edge of the seat, and all their eyes watched as Lucius buried his cock into the depths of their youngest Heir.

Draco bit onto his hand, stifling his cries as his pussy was being plunged into by his father’s majestic cock. Suddenly, his hand was ripped away from his mouth. His hands pulled to the front, being held down with iron tight grip as his father slapped against him. He felt so full of his father’s cock. It felt so good and amazing.

“Ah! Oh! Nngh—Feels so good!” Draco panted heavily.

**_“Breed him, Lucius. Breed your little Heir.”_** The panting above the fireplace crooned out. **_“His boypussy looks so delicious. Breed him good, Lucius.”_**

Draco froze in shock, and slightly in horror at the talking painting. He forgot all about them! Just as his father hit right up to the entrance of his womb, Draco cried out, his mind leaving the thoughts of having the paintings watch him getting ravished and destroyed by his father.

With his son wrapped around his cock, Lucius powerfully lifted his son up, carried him while still inside of him, and sat down on the couch. He slipped out, quickly turned Draco around and immediately buried his cock right back inside. Lucius pulled Draco to his chest, arching those perky chest up, as the older Malfoy reached around the front to stroke his little Dragon’s cock, as he reached up to play with his son’s nipple. Draco writhed and moaned in his lap, gasping out softly as Lucius thrusted in and out of his son’s tight heat with quick, short thrusts.

**_“Yessss…”_** The man in the painting hissed. **_“Fuck that boypussy, Lucius. He will be good for breeding future Malfoy’s.”_**

Lucius nipped and sucked on Draco’s earlobe before he whispered into it. “You’re getting so tight, my little Draco. The paintings…they’re all watching you. Tell them how much you like having my cock inside of you, my little Dragon.” He purred.

Draco looked up at the painting above the fireplace, baring himself with his naked glory in front of the previous Lord Malfoy. “Feels so…good—Ah!” He gasped. “I like it—Eek!” Draco arched his back, throwing his head back against his father’s shoulder. “I love father’s cock!”

**_“He looks so tight, Lucius. His pussy is stretched so much around you. His tiny cock is pretty. We’ve never had someone like Draco within our family before. This is the first.”_** The man in the painting growled with pleasure.

“Yes!” Lucius groaned out, pounding into Draco. “He’s the first. To have both male and female reproductive parts! F-Fuck, Draco, you’re getting tighter! I’m going to come inside of you, soon!”

“Come, father! Come inside of me!” Draco moaned. He felt something shooting up from his cock, making him wail, as he climaxed.

At the same time, Lucius slammed right up against the entrance of Draco’s womb. Hot, thick ropes of seed painting the inside of his little Dragon. He stayed inside of Draco, emptying himself before he slipped out. Lucius reached down parted Draco’s cunt wide open, before he caught his seed spurting from his little Dragon’s cunt with his palm. Bringing his palm up, Lucius used his other hand, swiping the seed from the pool in his palm, and smeared it on Draco’s nipple. The sticky substance dripped and dangled from Draco’s hard nipple, as Lucius did the same with the other nipple. He, then started to massage his seed all over and onto Draco’s nipples and breasts.

It was said when you use the seed of a Malfoy to massage onto a female’s breasts and nipples, they were likely to start milking right away. It was a curious thought that Lucius had, and he wanted to see if it were true. And if it was…he wanted to use his seed in order to drink his little Dragon’s milk. He definitely wanted to try it on their Harry as well. As Lucius continued to massage Draco’s breasts and nipples, Draco’s body went stiff.

Opening his eyes wide, Draco let out a shock gasp as he felt something forming in his breasts. The moment his father cupped his breasts, and pinched his nipples, Draco mewled as the pleasure. His nipples started to squirt and leak tiny droplets of milk. “I’m milking!” He whispered in surprised. It wasn’t time for his breasts to leak milk. He still had weeks—almost a month before it can happen.

Lucius felt wetness on his fingers, making him peek over Draco’s shoulder. He looked down at his son’s breasts, grinning as he saw milk dripping.

**_“I see you’ve utilized the method of using the Malfoy seed. Maybe your Potions Master lover can come up with some kind of fertility or aphrodisiac potion using the young Heir’s milk and the Malfoy seed together.”_** The man in the painting said.

Lucius hadn’t thought about it, but now, he’s going to ask Severus to develop and create something out of their seed and Draco’s milk.

.

.

.

Somewhere, inside of the Malfoy Mansion, Harry’s cheeks were flushed bright pink as he thought about what he wanted to do for his birthday. It was coming soon. He already has his lingerie dress picked out and ready for him. Severus, Lucius and Draco had asked what he wanted to do for his birthday. Harry had an idea what he wanted to do. So, he simply explained to them that they will just have to wait for that day to come. He told them not to plan anything but be available.

He had picked out his dinner outfit. It was a purple lace teddy and stocking set. Madam Camille said the purple complimented his skin tone as well as, also provided a green set for Harry. He was in love. It was all lingerie. He was going to test out the tolerance and patience of all his lovers. To see if they could sit still throughout dinner, as he wore nothing but the lingerie set. He’d seen their reactions whenever he wore stockings with a panty garter set. The heated, dark lustful look from all his lovers.

He’s going to savor and enjoy all of it. Madam Camille said it will be a form of foreplay before their actual dessert—the time that Severus will ravish him and take his virginity. It made Harry excited to know that his lovers love and except that part of him. So, he’s going to test out their sheer will to see how long they can last. After all, Severus said it was his birthday and what he wants to do, they will follow and listen to him.

Pressing into Severus’ side, Harry leaned up on his toes to peck a kiss on Severus cheek. Making his Potions Master pause in his task, before the other man leaned down to capture his lips. Harry sighed into the kiss, feeling the hum going throughout his body. He really loves all types of kisses that Severus, Lucius and Draco bestow upon him. He couldn’t wait to have Severus’ cock kiss his virgin pussy.

Severus released Harry, smiling down at his pretty Star. He wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him close, surrounding Harry with his black potions’ robes and scent. “Hmm. Soon, I can finally have you, Harry.” He glanced down to see Harry’s face tilted up at him, watching him with those wide bright green eyes of his. Then, he noticed those plump cheeks bright pink. “Are you unwell? You look a bit flush.”

The boy shook his head, “No.” Harry paused, then shyly whispered, “I’m excited, Severus. For when you’ll be having me.” Clutching Severus’ front robes tightly, Harry pressed his face into it, wriggling and squeezing his thighs.

Moaning, Severus cupped Harry’s sweet ass through the boy’s potions lab robe. “Nor I, Harry. I’ve been waiting so long to sink into your heat with my cock.”

Giggling shyly, Harry palmed Severus’ cock through his robes. “Good. All I’ve been thinking about is your cock, Lucius’ cock and Draco’s cock. I want it all inside of me. I like the feeling when your seed fills me. It feels hot and thick…” He whispered quietly as his eyes went glazed, mind thinking back to when he felt all their come getting pushed into him, making his womb clench with need—as if it were trying to drink it up.

With a groan, Severus buried his face into Harry’s hair and said, “I will make sure to come as much as I can inside of you, Harry.”

“Yeah…” The younger boy mewled in need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be what you all have been waiting for. Harry's turn.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 6k words and almost 15 pages for this chapter. I surprised myself!

The morning of Harry’s birthday, he woke up with an excitement, as well as nervousness. He wanted everything to be perfect. He’d already planned out everything. He wanted a special nice dinner with them. Then, they are to wait after dinner for him, while he gets ready for their very special evening. He wanted Severus to have him first. To take his virginity while Draco and Lucius watch them. Then, maybe, if both Malfoys behaved, Harry could let them have him as well. Shivering, got up from the bed, noticing that both older men had woken up early, so it was just Draco and him in bed. The other boy slept on soundly, his long lashes fanning over his cheeks. Harry loved how soft and silky Draco’s hair felt, as he reached forward, tugging a strand of hair behind an ear.

Draco mumbled, before he shifted in his sleep, slowly opening his eyes to wake up. Icy grey eyes peered up from underneath the lashes. A smile curled up. “Morning, Harry…” Draco said softly.

Smiling shyly at Draco, Harry leaned over, pressing his mouth against Draco’s. The other boy moaned into the kiss, deepening the kiss even more, as his hands caressed up and down his back. Making a happy sound, Harry broke off the kiss, as he watched the blonde boy traveling kisses down his neck, as he lifted the shirt up. And then, Draco kissed down, scraping his teeth over soft nipples, making Harry arch into him.

“Hmm, Draco…” Harry sighed, then before the got too carried away, he pressed his hands onto Draco’s shoulder, pushing the other boy back. “Not right now. Please, behave.”

Draco sat up, pouted. “Please?” He begged, as he tweaked Harry’s nipple. Not before Harry slapped his hand away, playfully. “Rude.”

“Behave, or you won’t get to have the fun I’ve planned out for tonight.” Harry said as he got out of the bed to get ready for the day.

“I suppose that is true…” Draco mumbled. “I suppose I shall go find father and Sev. Meet you down for breakfast?”

Harry nodded, as he took a fluffy towel into the master bathroom.

.

.

.

As both Malfoys sat at the dining table, their Potions Master was reading through the Daily Prophet to see what nonsense they’ve published this time. Just then, an house-elf announced to them that they’ve received an mail with owl. Lucius nodded to the elf, telling the elf to bring the owl in. A few moments passed by, until an owl they clearly recognized as Harry’s newly purchased owl hooted at them, dropping each envelope in front of them before it flew to perch onto Severus’ shoulder, nipping at the man’s ear, making him grumble.

They reached for their perspective envelope, noting that the envelope was beautiful and matted. It was a deep red, like red wine. As they carefully opened the envelope, they took out card in it to read.

_Dear, Severus, Draco and Lucius,_

_Today is a special day for me. I have made plans for us. I only want a simple dinner tonight. But after dinner, I want all of you to wait for me, while I prep myself. Lucius and Draco, you both shall watch as I present myself to Severus, and I want you both to watch as I give my most precious part me to Severus. As for you, Sev, I want you to make love to me as much as you can and fill me with your seed. Now for all of you, when dinner arrives, please do not be alarmed at the outfit I’ve chosen. I want to see how well behaved you all will be. And to see how much patience you can hold._

_Until then…_

_Yours truly,  
Harry Potter_

As they’ve all read the message, Severus licked his lips and wondered, what their Harry has planned for their evening. The Potions Master was nervous, but he was utterly, consume with the need to have Harry. Lucius, on the other hand couldn’t wait for tonight. After all, Harry wanted Draco and him to watch Severus take Harry’s purity. Thinking about it, suddenly made the older Malfoy hard. Draco’s body shook with excitement. He couldn’t wait to see what his Angelus has come up with. He wants to have Harry so much.

.

.

.

After Harry came down for their breakfast and had breakfast, the raven-haired boy smiled at them, telling them that he’ll be back before dinner time, and that they were to spend the day getting themselves together. Lucius protested, telling Harry that they should take him somewhere for a few hours before their dinner. But the raven-haired boy simply smiled coyly, green eyes shimmering with delight and kissed Lucius on the mouth, making the older Malfoy moan with need. Harry took a step back, smoothing down his shirt, shyly glancing up at Severus, then at Draco.

“I’ll be back…Bye.” With that, Harry went out.

Draco pressed up against Severus, whimpering in protest as he watched Harry leave. The Potions Master wrapped an arm around Draco, while Lucius walked over to Draco, cupping his son’s face, tilting it upward.

“He’ll be back…” Lucius whispered to his little Dragon.

“Why can’t we go with him?” The younger Malfoy whined. He didn’t like this feeling of having Harry not be with them. They’ve been together for a while and Draco never once left the Malfoy home without Harry.

“Draco…” Severus spoke. He understood Draco. Their relationship is still new and fresh and really, Severus knew that the Malfoy men were very possessive and quite infatuated with Harry. Even Severus feels the need to mark their Harry up, so that everyone will know who Harry belongs to. “Let’s have some tea and while at it, clean ourselves up for our Harry? The house elves will clean the home and make sure everything smooths out for Harry.”

Nodding, Draco let his father hold his hand, bringing him to the family room, where Severus had a house elf bring tea and biscuits.

.

.

.

The day seemed to drag on for the three of them. Severus tried to distract himself by brewing potions, but he couldn’t concentrate. While Lucius practiced wandless magic in the spare training room he’s built inside of the mansion. Draco gone up to their room, spending quite a long time up. The older two men knew what their little Dragon was up to. Draco had stated he wanted to get himself ready for Harry. The boy had disappeared up to their room, getting ready. Draco spent the majority of his time cleaning and scrubbing his body. Then, he spent shampooing his hair to make sure it looked silky and soft. Then, the young Malfoy Heir sat in front of the wall mirror, sitting on the comfortable stool as he dried his hair the Muggle way, then massaging a soft mild spicy scented lotion all over his body.

Lucius had gone up after trying to distract himself to find his son sitting in the stool, his small foot resting on top of the ottoman, as Draco applied lotion up and down his leg in such an elegant and provocative way. The older man went up to Draco to stand behind him, as he watched his little Dragon caress his legs—eyes on those fingers trailing from his toes, then up and up until they reached the inside of his thighs. Growing hard just from watching his son.

“Watching you like this…” Lucius reached out with his hand, tilting Draco’s chin up, eyes on the mirror. “Makes me want to take you hard against this mirror.”

Mewling, Draco clutched at the hand holding his chin. “We can’t…Harry doesn’t want us to misbehave.” He emphasized the last word.

“True…” Lucius muttered. “Do you think Harry can take all of Severus in?” He suddenly asked.

Harry was just a bit smaller than Draco. And with Lucius and Severus being almost the same size, Lucius wonders how tight Harry will feel and if his pretty pink cunt can stretch and take all of Severus in. His lover rather did have a long thick cock and he rather did like having that thing inside of him. But to think how it’ll stretch into Harry, it made Lucius shivered with delight. Draco, however, swallowed, eyes wide as his mind whirled at the thought of small and tiny Harry sitting on Severus’ cock. The Malfoy Heir squeezed his thighs together, a hand between them, as he breathed in and out shakily.

“Harry can barely take three fingers in, so how will Harry take all of Severus?” Draco whispered at the thought. “Harry would look pretty sitting in Severus’ lap, with his pussy stretched around Severus. He’s so tiny—do you think we can see the outline of a cock being inside of Harry in his stomach?” At the thought, Draco grew wet.

“Oh, fuck…” Lucius moaned. He leaned down to kiss Draco, thinking about seeing Harry’s stomach protrude with Severus’ cock. He bit onto Draco’s lips, making his son keen into the kiss. “Harry. Will. Look. So. Hot.” Lucius said at each kiss.

.

.

.

Severus found Lucius kneeling between Draco’s spread legs. His Godson arched back, sitting in front of the mirror, his hands holding the edges of the stool behind him, as his head was thrown back, making soft gasping noises. The Potions Master silently walked over to them, watching them. Lucius’ tongue lapped at Draco, as he pumped three fingers in and out of Draco’s pussy. His Godson’s thighs shook, as if he was trying so hard to keep his legs spread open. Severus licked his lips, taking his cock out from his pants and started stroking it. His Godson snapped his eyes open, eyes shooting up to look at Severus in the mirror, then turned his head.

Severus shift, then released a moan, as Draco took him in. “Your mouth is so hot, Draco.”

Lucius suddenly stood up, unzipped his pants to take his cock out, then he brushed the tip against Draco’s cunt before he pushed inside, making Draco moan around Severus’ cock. All three of them moaned in unison at the feeling. Lucius quickly thrusted in and out of Draco, knowing the didn’t have long before dinner time, and he needed to find some release. Draco gagged around Severus as his Godfather pushed his cock deeper inside of his mouth, hitting the back of his throat, making him gag and moan. The older men fucked Draco fast, relishing the wet noises coming from Draco until they froze. Draco immediately came, screaming muffling around his Godfather’s cock, as he came and at the same time, his pussy was being filled with seed, and he forcefully swallowed his Godfather’s seed. Severus pulled out, capturing Draco’s limp body against his chest, while Lucius slipped out with a plop, watching his seed trickling down from his son’s cunt.

“Harry’s going to punish us now.” Draco giggled; eyes glazed. “I can’t believe you both took me in front of the mirror.” His insides were warm from the seed, making him feel all needy and satisfied. “I think after we watch Harry get’s his cherry popped by Severus, I think I can also get Severus’ cock inside of me, as well.”

“Yessss…” Lucius hissed, eyes twinkling with delight. “I want to have my turn with Harry, as well. He’ll look so fucking debauched with all of our cocks inside of his tiny pussy.”

.

.

.

His nipples were sore and hurt at first. They did bleed a tiny bit, but Madame Camille had massaged some ointment cream over his bruised nipples. The older lady steered him towards one of the mirrors in the dressing room, praising Harry how beautiful and pretty he looks with his nipples pierced. Madame Camille was glad that he’d come to her about it. She didn’t trust anyone else to hurt her favorite muse. She is a professional and she didn’t want anyone to damage those cute pink nipples. When Harry heard that from her, his face turned so red, but Madame Camille wanted the best of the best for Harry.

While he waited for the magical cream to heal and made sure his nipples weren’t sore and hurt anymore, Madame Camille came to him with a thin golden chain that had a green pendant jewel attached at both ends of the chain. She attached the chain to both nipple rings, one side dangled from the ring, while the other lovingly streamed from the ring, dangling in mid-air. The older lady crooned at how beautiful his nipple piercing rings looked with the nipple chain. An hour and a half later, Harry left Madam Camille, thanking her and returned home.

There was over an hour, and he was thankful for the time. He didn’t see anyone in the bedroom, so he summoned a parchment paper and pen, writing down his message. He summoned an elf, handing her the message to give it to the other three. Nodding, the elf disappeared. Then, Harry walked towards the bathroom, noticing that the doors were wide open, and a stool was sitting in front of the mirror. Harry walked closer, and upon closing the distance, he noticed something milky and white on the edge of the stool, dripping down to a tiny puddle on the floor.

Cheeks flushing, he mumbled, “Misbehaved while I was away? That’s not good.” Giggling softly, Harry used his wand to clean the mess up and went to the walk-in closet.

After searching through his trunk, he took out a beautiful black dobby mess cross draped plunging top. A courtesy to Madame Camille for giving him the top. He wore the top. It draped over him, all soft. The long sleeves were see through with black polka dots. And his front…

Well, that was a sight. Harry looked at himself in the mirror. The long V ended just above his navel. He felt as if he was exposing his chest, but it made him feel nice. And he liked that. The nipple chain was still on, but the fun fact that it made it look as if the shirt itself had an add-on, so it won’t give anything away, if Draco, Severus and Lucius didn’t suspect nothing or looked too hard.

When dinner time rolled around, Harry, finally, went down after getting ready. He wanted to see their first reaction to his outfit. And he felt giddy and excited about the ruffled dress he’s going to put on later once they’ve had their fill with dinner and rest. When he reached to the doors that led into the dining room, two house elves bowed down to them, signaling to the others inside that ‘Master Harry’ has arrived. When they opened the door for him, Harry took a deep breath and walked into the room. When he did, he heard soft shocks gasps and a clatter of something. He lifted his head up, eyeing all the occupants in the room, smiling at each of them.

.

.

.

The three froze in shock. Draco had appeared to drop his drink, making a house elf clean it up, as Lucius and Severus stared and stared at Harry. Their eyes never leaving Harry. They took in his outfit. The top was beautiful, and they’ve noticed a golden chain that seemed to add a nice touch to the shirt, which in secret, they didn’t know what Harry had in store for them. The raven-haired boy wore black slack pants that seemed to hug his hips and waist, molding around his thighs. Severus covered his mouth with his hand, eyes wide. Lucius snapped out of his stupor, coughing softly then reached for his cup and sipped his drink.

Harry walked over to Draco, as three of them scrambled up, Severus pulling the chair back for Harry, as Lucius and Draco held both of Harry’s hand, guiding him to sit down as Severus pushed the chair. Both Malfoy men kissed Harry’s knuckles, while Severus leaned down to claim Harry’s mouth. Then, all three went back to their respective seats with a hard on.

As dinner was served to them, Draco was having a hard time focusing. He kept glancing at Harry’s shirt. Taking in on the very opened V part, watching the golden chain twinkle with light whenever Harry reached to grab food to put on his plate. He frowned, noticing that the shirt didn’t look like it had something to hold the chain. But who knows, it’d rather looks pretty sitting against Harry’s skin like that. He really was excited to watch Severus pop Harry’s cherry. It was thrilling to know that his long, big thick cock of his Godfather will be taking Harry.

Lucius, on the other hand, he kept staring at Harry, enjoying the golden chain dangling against Harry’s soft skin. With how open the shirt was, Lucius prayed, just prayed that it would open even wider, so Harry’s nipples can peek out. The older Malfoy swallowed down his wine, then swirled the wine in its cup, as his mind kept wondering back and forth from Harry to Severus, then from Severus to Harry. He wonders what will happen tonight.

Severus’ cock was so hard. He felt like he was going to burst through his pants at any moment. Harry looks so beautiful. The shirt seemed to open up, and he almost saw a peek of his nipple if Harry kept reaching over to bend across the table to grab food. The golden chain kept distracting him, and Severus knew, that Lucius and Draco were thinking of the same thing. The golden chain that seems to be attached to the shirt kept teasing them.

Dinner seemed to drag on even further, until the house elf took the last plates to clean, when Harry stood up. He smoothed down his shirt, then eyed at them.

“Lucius. Draco.”

Both Malfoys’ jumped at their name being called.

Harry stared at them for a while, then he tilted his head to the side. “I found that tiny mess you’ve made in front of the mirror earlier. Draco’s lips look a bit too read and I know he didn’t apply any lipstick for fun. So, Severus…” He turned his attention to look at the Potions Master, who seemed to gulp at the look Harry was giving him.

“I think, I’ll punish Lucius and Draco. They can watch us, but Lucius won’t be fucking Draco though. No touching each other either.” Harry said.

“No! I’m sorry!” Draco cried with a protest. “They both took me in front of the mirror…” He added with a whisper.

“I know. I wish I would’ve been there to see them do you in front of the mirror. Really hot.” Harry said. Then, “But no touching between, you, Lucius and Severus tonight. Not until I say so. And Severus,” Harry purred, licking his lips, “I’ll torture you tonight. I can’t wait until I have you inside of me. Now, you guys relax, while I get myself ready and then, when I’m ready, I’ll have a house elf bring you upstairs.” With that, Harry left them sitting at the table, baffled and in shock.

As Harry walked out, he heard Draco scold Lucius.

“Father, this is why I told you that Harry didn’t want us to misbehave! Now, we probably won’t get to fuck him!”

“Draco!” Severus hissed.

“I’m sorry, you were just too—” Lucius stuttered.

Harry softly laughed. Maybe he’ll add more onto their punishment.

.

.

.

They were in the family room, when a house elf appeared. They knew it was time. The house elf brought them to their room, opening the door for them and then, instructed that Master Harry has instructed them to wait for him and to not misbehave. The three nodded.

Severus was nervous at the anticipation of having Harry tonight. While Draco and Lucius watches them. Oh, he wanted to see their expression and Harry’s as he took Harry’s purity. He’s been stretching Harry, until he could stretch Harry with four fingers. Every chance he got, he would have Harry spread out in front of him, stretching his tight virgin hole, making sure to never break his purity but to make sur he would get used to the feeling of fullness and to have Harry loose for him. He knows that Harry is smaller than Draco and his pussy was tighter than Draco, so Severus will do everything he can tonight to make sure that their Harry will be comfortable and safe. The Potions Master thought how Harry would look, stretched around his cock. And then, even thought about how much Harry can take all of him inside. He prays that Harry would be able to take half of him at least, considering how small Harry is.

Just then, the bathroom opened, making all three men whip their heads around to the sound only to freeze. Draco sat on his father’s lap, naked to all seeing eyes, as well as Lucius. Their eyes taking in on Harry walking into the room, holding two purple silk ribbons in his hand.

Severus dropped his arms, letting them hang on the side, as Harry walked over to him slowly. He forced himself to not reach out. To not touch Harry. Oh, god he’s so beautiful he thought. Harry was wearing nothing but a almost sheer white lace panel layered ruffle halter dress. The strings were tied around the back of Harry’s neck. Severus traveled his eyes down, noticing Harry’s cock poking through the dress, and sweet Merlin, the boy was wearing white lace stockings! Severus swallowed, his cock hard as a rock as Harry walked pass by him, then over to the Malfoys that were sitting on the loveseat.

“Merlin…” Severus whispered hoarsely, black obsidian eyes widening as Harry bent forward, the back of the halter dress hiking up his thighs and letting the Potions Master have a peek of the beautiful flesh. Their boy wasn’t wearing anything underneath!

Both Malfoy men sat stock still as Harry leaned down. They watched as Harry played with Draco’s cock, making the young Heir jerk with a shock gasp, until he protested with a whine. Lucius blinked at the deep purple ribbon that Harry lifted up to show them. Then, it slammed into his mind what Harry was about to do to them. Harry tied one around Draco’s cock, tying it a bit hard, making his son mewl. Then, Draco shakenly stood up beside Lucius as Harry wrapped his hands around his cock, playing with it.

“Harry—Love—Fuck!” Lucius groaned out in protest when Harry tied the ribbon into a bow at the base of his cock.

Harry used a finger to play with the slit of Lucius’ cock, making the older Malfoy hiss in pleasure, then steered Draco to sit back onto Lucius’ lap. Then, the raven-haired boy swayed his hips, walking over to Severus, who, now stood at the side of the bed. Turning at an angle in front of Severus, making sure that the other two that sat on the loveseat can see them. Ever so slowly, Harry lifted the hem of the dress up, captivating Severus. His small cock hard and leaking pre-come. He heard the Potions Master releasing a breath.

“Touch me, Severus.” Harry whispered. “You can touch me.”

Severus’ hand shook as he reached up to cup the soft mounds of Harry’s breasts, flicking his thumb back and forth on those nipples, through the dress when he felt something. The Potions Master gently pushed the V of the chest of the dress to the side, cock jerking up with major interest. “Harry…Shit…” Severus leaned forward, taking in the pierced nipple his mouth, sucking softly as his other free hand pulled at the shorter chain that connected to the other nipple and tugged it.

“Mnngh!” Harry cried out at the sensation of having his pierced nipples pulled like that and being sucked at the same time. Harry wrapped a hand around Severus’ wrist that was tugging and pulling on the shorter nipple chain, arching his back and going on his tip toes. “Oh, that feels so good!” Harry moaned.

Draco started to breathe heavily. His cheeks flushing as he watched his Godfather suck on Harry’s nipple. God, no wonder that chain looked so familiar! Harry had gone to get his nipples pierced! “It looks so pretty!” He whispered.

Lucius was having a hard time. Fuck, Harry looks so hot he thought. Severus mouth opened, his tongue licking up and down on that pierced nipple, as he was pulling on Harry’s other nipple by the chain. Lucius bit the inside of his mouth, eyes on Severus’ tongue that now was curled around Harry’s nipple, drawing it into his mouth. His lover was making such loud sucking noises, that he just wanted to tear the ribbon away and thrust his cock inside of Draco, but they promised Harry that they will listen and behave for him.

Severus couldn’t get enough of sucking and biting at Harry’s nipples. The feeling of the cold hard metal hooking around his lips and tongue whenever he sucked on the nipple, had Severus rutting against Harry. Releasing Harry’s nipples, Severus lifted the dress above Harry’s waist, spready his boy’s legs wide, while his boy was still standing up. The Potions Master knelt down in front of Harry, letting Harry hold the dress up, as he wrapped his large hand around Harry’s small cock.

“Severus…” Harry moaned. He pushed his hips forward. “Please…”

Severus took Harry into his mouth, as his fingers slipped between Harry’s thighs, pushing two fingers inside of Harry. He immediately started pumping fast while sucking Harry hard.

“Ah! Sev—Mnngh!” Harry keened loudly, bucking against the Potions Master’s face.

“Oh, god. Oh, god. Father…” Draco panted heavily. He rutted against his father, as his father did the same, panting into his ear.

“Look at Harry, Draco. He’s such a pretty little thing. Fuck…” Lucius muttered.

“He’s so pretty!” Draco whispered. “His nipples are pierced! It looks so cute on him. Makes him look so---Mnngh!” He whined loudly, eyes wide.

.

.

.

Suddenly, Harry cried out as he came. Spilling inside of Severus’ mouth, and he gushed around those fingers that continued to pump inside of him. “Sev! Sev! Severus!” He wailed. “Feels so good!”

The Potions Master stood up, pushing Harry onto the bed, flipping the hem of the dress around Harry’s waist, and climbed on top of Harry. Severus lifted Harry’s thighs up, bringing them over Harry’s shoulders, bending the boy, using his finger to spread those pink folds wide, while his forearms held those thighs down. Then, his mouth descended upon Harry’s cunt, making Harry wail. Making his Harry come again and lapping up his juices, before he spread Harry even more, sliding his tongue into that tight cunt.

“Uh! Oh!” Harry flailed his hands until they fisted around Severus’ hair.

Severus took his tongue out of Harry, feeling the juices streaming down his chin. The older man swiped the juices into his mouth with his thumb then let Harry’s hips fall back onto the bed gently. He wandlessly spelled his own clothes away but didn’t do it for Harry because he wanted to see Harry and fuck Harry in the dress and stockings. He knelt between Harry’s thighs, pressing his cock up against the pink folds.

“I’m going to have you now, Harry. It’ll be painful at first, but I assure you, you’ll enjoy every second of it.” Severus said, sliding the tip of the cock up and down the folds.

Harry felt nervous. He knows he’ll bleed, but he trusts Severus. He knows it’ll hurt. But with how big Severus is, he wonders if Severus can fit at all inside of him. Relaxing his body and spreading his legs even more, Harry wrapped his arms around Severus’ neck, nodding. “Please.” He felt Severus nod then, Harry held his breath as he felt the very tight big stretch. He can feel Severus stretching him. He could feel his cock trying to get inside of him. “Ohhhh!” Harry winced in pain as Severus continued to stretch him until he felt something bump something deep within him, making him jump.

“I’m sorry, Harry.” Severus apologized in concern. He didn’t want to hurt Harry even more but he was buried deep inside of Harry already, feeling the entrance to Harry’s womb, even though he still have a good few inches left that wasn’t buried all the way in. “You’re so tight. And small. I’m not even all the way inside but I can feel your womb!” Severus grunted.

Draco whined, seeing that Severus cock wasn’t buried all the way inside of Harry because the raven-haired boy was small and tiny. Both Malfoy noticed the surface of Harry’s stomach protruded a bit from Severus’ cock and they both whimpered.

“Sev, look.” Harry mewled, splaying his fingers over the swell of his stomach, feeling the wonderful outline of Severus’ cock.

Severus’ eyes traveled to the small swell, letting out a groan. “That swell…Merlin!”

“Keep going, Sev! The pain is going away.” Harry crooned.

Slowly pulling back, Severus pushed back in. He thrusted lazily inside of Harry, making sure the boy got use to the feeling of his cock. Every time he pulled out, and thrusted back in, both Malfoys’ took in the pleasure of seeing Harry’s stomach go flat then swell back up a bit from Severus’ cock.

Harry shook his head with pleasure, clutching at Severus’ back, clawing at him, as he felt his pussy stretch and being filled with Severus’ cock at the same time. It kept hitting the entrance to his womb, kissing it deeply, making him clench around Severus. “Faster. Please, Sev! Faster and harder! I can take it!” He whined.

What sanity that was left inside of Severus snapped and broke when he heard Harry babbled those words into his ear. Pulling back, Severus slammed inside of Harry, making Harry scream with pleasure as he fucked into the entrance of Harry’s womb. His heat. His tightness. How his Harry clenches so tight around his cock, made Severus vigorously thrust at a pace that had Harry being lifted up from the bed as the Potions Master fucked deeply inside of him.

“Sev! Sev! Severus!” Harry continued to call his name. “I’m going to come, soon!”

“I’m going to come so deep inside of you, Harry.” Severus growled, snapping his hips back and forth. He dropped his head forward into Harry’s neck, as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, biting him on the side of the neck.

“You’re—Ah! Getting—Mngh! Bigger! Inside!” Harry cried out, feeling Severus’ cock swell up. Then, Harry froze, arching up with a loud cry as he came around Severus.

Severus gave a shout as he came deep inside of Harry. He pressed right up against the entrance of Harry’s womb, spilling his seed deep within his Harry. As he continued to shoot deep spurts inside of Harry, the Potions Master flipped them over, with Harry straddling him. He cupped the swell of Harry’s bottom, lifting his Star up and down his cock.

Harry panted heavily, his cock spilling short spurts onto Severus’ stomach as the Potions Master help him ride his cock. The hem of the dress pooled around Harry’s waist, the strings that tied behind his neck loosened so much, that now everyone can see the nipple chains dangling beautiful in circular motions as Harry rode Severus. His stomach was getting too full of both Severus’ seed and cock. He could feel the seed spilling between his thighs, making loud wet messy noises. “I’m full! My stomach feels so hot!” Harry cried, as he sped up.

“Harry!” Severus cried out, spilling deep within Harry once more.

Lucius and Draco moaned at the sight of Harry’s stomach swelling even more as their Potions Master emptied his seed inside of their Harry. It was so hot! Everything about how small Harry is to how his stomach seemed to swell just from having a cock shoved deep inside of him. It was excruciating to watch and not participate.

“Harry! Harry!” Draco begged. “I’m sorry for not listening! Please! I want to be inside of you!”

“Fuck. Please!” Lucius started to beg. He’s never begged once in his life and now here, he was, begging to release inside of Harry.

“Draco…Lucius…” Harry voice slurred as he called for them to go over to him. “Draco you go first. But don’t take the ribbon off until you’re inside. Same with Lucius.”

With a cry, Draco jumped off of his father’s lap, making his way over to the bed. The Malfoy Heir got behind Harry as his Godfather slipped out of Harry. Draco gently pushed into Harry, both boys crying out at the feeling. Harry feeling full again, while Draco was so shocked at how hot inside Harry was and how much his Godfather filled Harry. Lucius, who also got onto the bed, untied the ribbon on Draco’s cock, as his son thrusted inside of Harry’s tightness.

“Yes!” Draco sobbed at the wonderful feeling of Harry. “It’s been such a torture to watch! I’m going to come!” With a few strokes, the Malfoy Heir came inside of Harry, adding to the mix of his Godfather’s seed. Draco whimpered as he pulled out of Harry, going to lay next to the warmth of his Godfather as they watched Lucius kneeling behind Harry this time.

Harry’s body went on overdrive. He felt more seed being deposited inside of him. He trembled, burying his face into Severus’ chest, moaning as he felt Lucius’ cock for the first time. He can feel the thick seed being pushed around inside of him, as Lucius thrusted in and out of him, hitting the entrance to his womb. “There’s…So much—Ah! Seed inside. Of me!” Harry panted each word out in pleasure.

Severus patted Harry’s head, watching his lover fuck into their Harry. He could hear the dirty sticky noises that was coming from behind Harry. “Isn’t he tight, Luc? How does his pussy feel?” He asked.

Lucius threw his head back, cock going stiff as he came, adding into Harry’s too filled cunt. “Fucking amazing!” He groaned out. Seconds ticked by before Lucius slipped his cock out. He went to curl behind his son, reaching towards to play with his son’s spent cock. His son mewled in response, arching against his chest.

All three of them heard Harry whimper lewdly, their eyes shooting to Harry, who now is kneeling on his knees on the sides of Severus’ waist with his back straightened the dress hung loose around Harry. They watched as Harry lifted the halter dress up, presenting them the beautiful mess between his thighs, then their eyes zeroed on the small swell on Harry’s stomach. Harry used one hand to caress over the mound, moaning softly then whimpered when seed started to drip out of him in thick globs. The nipple chains dangled and twinkled, enticing them once more.

“Look at what you all did to me.” Harry breathed out, circling a finger around the tiny swell of his stomach. Showing them. “I feel so, so full. It feels so hot inside.” He breathed heavily; eyes glazed. “I like it. A lot.” That made the other three groan in unison. Their eyes watching their mixed seed seeping out of Harry, eyeing the tiny stain of red of Harry’s virginity staining the inside of his thighs, marking his pure white stockings.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments! <3

The next morning, Severus was the first one to wake up. He stared up at the ceiling, body bliss and sated from the night before. And then, he remembered that he took Harry’s sweet virginity. The memories from yesterday drifted into his mind, making the Potions Master savor and carve the memories into him. The small swell of Harry’s stomach that held all their come. The erotic beautiful mess between Harry’s thighs. Harry’s bruised perky nipples pierced with nipple piercings and nipple chain. Everything made Severus groan quietly. His cock hardened at the memories. Their Harry was so beautiful. So, sweet and innocent.

As Severus’ mind was filled of Harry, the warm small body shifted against him. He glanced down to see the raven-haired boy. In the halter dress that loosened even further. The strings were coming undone behind the boy’s neck. Swallowing, Severus caressed the back of Harry’s neck, making the boy arch against him. Mewling like a kitten. Severus trailed his fingers over Harry’s shoulders, then down to the boy’s clavicle then over the tiny mounds of his breast. He used a finger to caress in circles around the nipple, sometimes pausing to push and flick Harry’s pierced nipple. His sleeping Star shifted and sighed against him, pressing his front against him.

Gently, Severus turned Harry onto his back and slid down his body. Pressing soft kisses from his neck, then down to his nipples, taking a pierced nipple into his mouth, suckling it softly. While doing so, his left hand slid further down, pausing at the soft mound of Harry’s belly that seemed to deflate overnight. Severus pressed the mound, making Harry keen out quietly, arching his hips and Severus heard the tiniest sound of splat coming from between Harry’s thighs. Grinning around the nipple, Severus slipped his hand between Harry’s thighs. He trailed fingers on top of his Star’s now hardened cock, caressing up and down the length, before he slipped his fingers further down.

“Hmm.” His sleeping Star mewled out, as Severus felt the excessive come leaking out.

Shivering in delight, the Potions Master pushed his fingers ever so gently inside of Harry. Sighing, Severus felt the tightness, the heat, and sticky mess inside of Harry with his fingers. Curling his fingers and scissoring them, Severus started to thrust his fingers in and out of Harry’s pussy.

.

.

.

He felt fingers touching him. A mouth latched onto his chest, sucking his nipple. Then, Harry sighed as he felt someone caressing his stomach—touching the swell that had lessened. Harry arch against the fingers that plunged into his pussy. It felt so good, getting touched and petted. He never wants the feeling to stop. The mouth that seemed to try to suck milk out of his nipple, pulled the nipple deeper, causing Harry to cry out in pleasure. The mouth seemed to stop, then, Harry buckled against the fingers that soon started to thrust deeply and fast inside of him.

Harry snapped his eyes wide open, cheeks flushed bright red as he panted heavily with unfocused eyes. He looked down at the black mop of hair against his chest. “Sev—Severus!” Harry cried out. The young boy wrapped his arms around that head, causing the Potions Master’s face to be pressed against his chest. “Ah!” He undulated his hips against Severus, coming around those long fingers. Harry fell back against the pillows, legs falling limp, chest heaving as he breathed heavily.

He watched as the dark Potions Master slowly settled between his spread thighs. Harry watched with wide eyes, noticing the dark predatory look on Severus’ face. The Potions Master tilted his head to the side, black obsidian eyes boring straight into his. Severus’ tongue peeked out, licking his lips, as Harry watched the older man position his cock against his pussy.

“Good morning, Harry.” Severus purred.

“Good…morni—NNGH!” Harry arched his back, arms flailing at his sides as he cried out in pleasure the moment, he felt Severus pushed his big thing of a cock inside of him.

The fullness was back!

And Harry keened with excitement, then gasping out when Severus pulled at the nipple chains at the same time, thrusting into him.

“These should be illegal…” The Potions Master murmured, voice deep as he inched his Harry’s nipples, then pulled at the thin chain. His eyes on Harry, watching Harry letting out cute noises. “I like that I can just pull these—” A pull of the chain, making Harry squeeze around him. “And you just squeeze so hard.” Severus breathed out.

Suddenly, Harry jerked out from his blissed filled mind as he felt something fell onto his stomach, causing the bulged outline of Severus’ cock shoot pleasure deeper into him. Crying out, Harry looked to see Draco. His pleasured face staring into Harry, as Lucius took Draco from behind.

Both young boys keened and sobbed as they were getting fucked by their partners. Severus grinned, picking up the pace. While Lucius vigorously snapped his hips back and forth. Harry reached out to grab Draco’s hand, and laid one hand on top of the blonde’s head.

“Father, please!” Draco keened. “You’re so deep!” He cried.

“My Little Dragon.” Lucius breathed out, slapping back and forth.

Severus cursed at the scene before him. Lucius gripping on Draco’s raised hips, Harry spreading out before them, stomach bulging with the outline of his cock thrusted inside of him, Draco gasping and writhing. It was one of the many things that now, they all can enjoy. Severus felt Harry tighten around him, and he spend up even faster, causing his Star to wail as he angled his cock to press into and over Harry’s G-spot.

“Severus!” Harry wailed, tightening even further—coming hard around his Potions Master. His cock spurted come out, making a mess on his stomach, that had Draco licking the come off.

The Potions Master threw his head back, letting out a cry as he slammed into Harry. His cock pulsated, shooting deep inside of Harry. He could feel Harry’s entrance to the womb kissing his cock, drinking its fill of come. At the same time, Draco took Harry’s limp cock into his mouth, moaning as he too came, making Lucius lean over him, hips jerking violently as he came inside of Draco.

The four of them panted deeply and heavily, before the two older men slipped out of the boys. Draco dreamily released Harry’s cock with a soft plop, fingers pressing and trailing over Harry’s stomach. The Malfoy Heir quite liked seeing Harry like this. The soft swell from the seeds that belonged to his Godfather. “I like you looking like this, Harry.” Draco whispered, eyes twinkling and glazed as he stared at the swell. “Makes you look…as if you’re…Hmm. _Pregnant_.”

At the word, both Severus and Lucius took an intake of breath, cock stirring up in interest again.

Draco crawled on top of Harry, his thighs on both sides of Harry’s hips, as the Malfoy Heir said, “Maybe one day, you can carry Heirs for us. One for Severus, one for father, and one for me.” Then, he captured Harry’s lips, softly kissing the other boy as he played with his Angel’s nipples.

Both older men watched with delight and hunger as they saw Harry wrapping his arms around Draco, mewling into the kiss. And the come that spilled out of Draco and onto Harry’s stomach and cock. Severus lifted Draco’s ass up, kneading his buttocks, then slid into Draco’s filled pussy, causing his Godson to cry into the kiss. Lucius, on the other hand, he crawled over to Harry. The boy broke away the kiss, eyes wide at the cock before him, then he opened his mouth, taking the thick tip of Lucius sucking softly.

“That’s it, Harry. Slowly take me in. Don’t push yourself if you can’t take all of me into your mouth.” Lucius said, eyes filled with lust at how stretched out Harry’s mouth looked around his cock. “Fuck, your mouth is so tight that it can barely stretch around me. Just like how your cunt couldn’t take all of Severus because you’re so small and tiny.” The Malfoy Lord groaned out, slowly fucking in and out of Harry’s mouth.

“God, Luc. Harry looks so good around you like that.” Severus growled, fucking Draco with all his might, as he watched Harry tried to take all of Lucius in.

“He’s _so_ small!” Draco breathed out in pleasure, feeling the thickness of his Godfather’s cock ramming deeply into him. “Can Harry stay small like this forever? He’s so— _Fuck!_ —Adorable! Oh!” Draco cried out as he felt his Godfather’s cock nudge right up against the entrance to his womb. “Yeah! Right there! Keep fucking my womb!” He babbled, eyes on Harry’s mouth and his father’s cock. Draco pressed his chest against Harry’s, making the other boy cry around the cock. Their nipples pressing against each other, digging into each other.

“We’ll make him pregnant one day, my little Dragon.” Severus grunted from behind.

“Oh, yes!” Lucius groaned. “He’ll look so big with our Heirs.” He slowly picked up the pace, feeling himself tighten. “We’ll impregnate him up one day, Draco. Harry will be our little Breeder!” As he emphasizes the last word, Lucius came—letting out a cry as he filled Harry’s mouth with his seed. The older Malfoy looked down, breathing heavily and he chuckled as he watched his seed seeped between Harry’s mouth and his cock. It trickled down Harry’s chin.

Severus came inside of Draco with a shout, as the Malfoy Heir keened, spasming around him. The Potions Master continued to stay inside of Draco, as his obsidian eyes locked on the way Lucius’ come pulsed out of Harry’s overfilled mouth. Harry had such a blissful look on his face. Draco’s tongue peeked out, lapping up the dripping seed from Harry’s chin, as his father continued to fill Harry’s mouth even further. Harry buckled and jerked, throat swallowing the thick come as Lucius cock pulsed.

After a few minutes, Harry struggled to sit up. But with the help from Draco and Lucius, Harry sat up on his knees spread. He lifted the hem of his dress up, splaying his hand over the soft swell on his stomach, while his fingers reached up to push the come that spilled from his mouth and on to his chin back inside of his mouth. And, between his thighs, Severus’ come flowed out, painting the boy a picture of a lustful bliss while looking all debauched, with the strings that once tied behind his neck came undone, falling down his shoulders. His chest baring to the world, as the nipple chains dangled, with drops of Lucius’ come painting his chest and his eyes glazed.

“I’m…full…” Harry’s voice slurred.

Draco whined.

Lucius sucked in a breath.

Severus growled with delight.

And then, all three attacked Harry, making the boy overstimulated from all their hands, tongues and cocks.

“Nngh! Please, I’m too full! Let me rest!” Harry begged pitifully and then, he let out a moan as he felt a cock stretch his pussy, a mouth on his cock, and fingers and mouths on his nipples and turned his head to a cock that brushed against his chin, taking it into his mouth.

.

.

.

After their, somewhat long morning of sex, Harry laid his head against Severus’ chest. He sat between the Potions Master’s legs in the large sunken bathtub. The Potions Master gently used a wet cloth to wipe down his neck and arms, while Draco and Lucius massaged his foot and legs. The raven-haired boy let out a happy sigh of being taken care of. He really loves being taken care of. He did not need to hold himself up. And he trusts Severus, Draco, and Lucius to take care of him. They were so loving to him. They took care of his needs.

His body was still overstimulated from all their needs but also sated from feeling the content happiness. Harry rubbed his cheek against Severus, feeling all too tired and sleepy, as the older man reached up to caress his face.

“Don’t leave me behind, okay?” Harry mumbled, sleep overtaking him.

Severus’ eyes softened, curling around Harry. Lucius heart broke for the boy. And Draco pressed Harry’s palm to his cheek, holding it.

“We won’t.” The Potions Master whispered.

“Okay…” Harry sleepily said.

“Oh, Harry…” Lucius voice cracked.

They will do everything they can to let Harry have a good life. To nurture him. To care for him. And to love him. Their pure and innocent Harry to be theirs for them to love.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his thoughts. And then, Harry and his Dragon. Then, comes in his Malfoy Lord and Potions Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments! I hope you all are staying safe and well! It's been boring staying home and only going out to get essential things. But I'm just glad to have my stories to work on, and games to play on my computer. I hope you will like this chapter! Enjoy, stay home, and stay safe!

A couple days later, found Harry in the main family room sometime after dinner. He sat in front of the fireplace, watching the fire flicker with the wood logs crackling away. His green eyes watching the hues of colors. His mind was miles away. His birthday was the best gift ever. It was actually the first time he’d receive such a gift. Yes, he was young, and people would think he would be a spoiled boy. But in reality, Harry had always wanted something that he could keep. Something that’s meant for him and him alone. And that was having the three men in his life. To have them shower him love. To care for him. He’s always wanted that. And a family. They were his family now. They loved them, no matter what he had gone through. They would never try to force themselves on him. They would never try to force Harry against his will. They will never beat him into submission. Like how his Uncle Vernon did. To beat him into submission and to have him service his Uncle sexually.

Harry was glad that his Uncle Vernon hadn’t taken his virginity. He wouldn’t know what to do if his Uncle had taken his purity, then gotten him pregnant. He wanted to save that special part of him for someone special. To be able to carry a baby in his womb. It was a nice though, Harry decided. One day, he can have a baby. With Severus, Lucius and Draco. After all, they had taken to liking his stomach bulge with their seeds. Harry pressed his hands against his stomach, wondering how it would feel to have those seed planted inside of his womb. And to impregnate his eggs. Severus and Lucius had talked about the possibilities of him and Draco carrying their Heirs. Both older men, had concluded that as much as they wanted to impregnate him and Draco, they were still young and still developing. So, they had said that they will see in about two years. That way, their bodies will develop as they are still growing and building all the muscles, vitamins and nutrients in their bodies.

Severus had told him that he wanted Harry healthy and well, when the time comes. Two years was a long wait. But Harry understood. He was very underdeveloped. Still small and skinny. He was slowly building some muscles back. With the help of Severus’ potions. His Potions Master didn’t want his body to go into shock, so he wanted Harry to drink the potions slowly until then.

As he was thinking, he hadn’t heard Draco sit down on the floor next to him. The blond boy tapped his shoulder three times, making Harry snap out of his thoughts. Harry turned his head, meeting Draco’s gaze. The blond boy smiled at him, and in turn, made Harry lean forward, pecking him on the lips. Harry figured out that Draco loves kisses of all kind. The soft and gentle, to devouring deeply and the messy kiss that has their lover’s seeds trickling down their chins. The blond boy sighed into the kiss, before Harry felt fingers pulling the back of his head by the hair. The raven-haired boy mewled at the jerk.

“Draco…” Harry breathed out.

“It’s just the two of us for an hour. Father and Sev had gone out to do some business at the moment.” Draco purred against Harry’s lips.

The painting above the fireplace came to life. Steel icy eyes watching the two young boys kissing. The man watching his Grandson kissing the pretty green-eyed boy. He knew his son and his son’s Potions Master had gone out, so he had come back to keep watch on the two young ones. Whom, is currently, kissing each other.

Draco pushed Harry onto his back against the plush rug, still devouring the raven-haired boy’s mouth. The Malfoy Heir trailed his kisses from Harry’s lips, down his chin, and further down as he unbuttoned the front of the boy’s shirt. Draco pressed soft kisses, trailing over Harry’s flat stomach, before he took the boy’s pants off. Harry pressed the back of his hand against his mouth, moaning as he felt Draco taking his cock into his mouth. Harry jerked his hips upward, jutting his cock deeper into Draco’s mouth.

“Mmngh.” Draco hummed with a smile around Harry’s cock. It was small and cute, he thought as he curled his tongue around Harry’s cock. He bobbed his head up and down, sucking the tip, then licking the small length up and down before attacking the tip of the cock.

“Ohh!” Harry cried out, hands flailing at his sides. “Draco!”

Releasing Harry with a pop, Draco grinned up at the boy. “You taste good, Harry. You’re so small and adorable down here.” He wrapped his hand around the small cock, pumping it up and down. The raven-haired boy mewled in response. “Now, I’m going to have fun with your cock. And if you’re a very good boy, I’ll even ride you.”

Harry could only whimper with need. Draco was incredibly good with his mouth, Harry noted. Too good.

Draco pressed his cheek on Harry’s cock, eyeing the green-eyed boy. “Harry, let me know if I’m doing something that’s making you uncomfortable, okay? I want to make you feel good. We’ve never really had a one-on-one, so…”

Harry nodded. They were always with Lucius and Severus. Or Harry with Severus, Draco with Lucius, or Lucius with Harry and Draco with Severus. But there was never a Draco and Harry one-on-one before. Well, they were always alone together, but not in the sense of Draco and him partaking in a sexual activity before. Harry gasped out when Draco went back to sucking him.

“Oh! That feels good.” Harry panted; head thrown to the side as he bucked against Draco’s face. Then, Harry cried out when he felt fingers caressing his sensitive folds. “Mnngggh!!”

He really loves Harry’s taste. And his small cock. Harry was smaller than him, but that’s what Draco loves about Harry. It made him feel like he could provide for Harry. To be what his Father wanted him to be. A Malfoy Lord, who can protect, provide and care for his loved ones. To strong and powerful. That’s what Draco felt like, whenever he’s with Harry. He hopes that one day, he would be bigger and stronger, so that he could take Harry deep and fast. Just like how his father and Godfather takes Harry deep and fast.

“Draco, I’m coming!” Harry keened out.

Sucking Harry deeper and faster, Draco bobbed his head up and down. He wanted to pleasure Harry as much as he can. He wanted the other boy feel good. As Harry writhed and bucked against him, Draco hummed around the cock. Just then Harry fisted his hands in his hair, pushing upward, wailing, as he came around his fingers and in his mouth. Draco swallowed Harry’s seed, drinking every drop, as the boy’s pussy gushed around his fingers. The young Malfoy Heir tongued the slit of Harry’s cock, making the raven-haired boy grind his hips, mewling brokenly.

“Draco. Draco. Dracoooo…” Harry panted, calling out his name.

Releasing Harry’s cock with a loud pop, Draco sat up on his knees over Harry, tilting his head upward, tongue swirling in the pool of seed in his mouth. Then, Draco slowly swallowed the seed. The substance flowing down inside of his throat. And then, Draco crawled over Harry, his knees on the sides of Harry’s hips. He leaned down, as he slowly reached between his thighs, taking Harry’s limp cock; pumped the limp cock a couple times and ever so slowly, the young Malfoy Heir pushed his cunt down on Harry’s cock.

“Shi—” Draco hissed.

Harry wailed at the intense heat and slickness of Draco’s pussy. “Oh, god! Oh, Merlin!” Harry’s eyes snapped wide open. “Draco!” He whined now. It felt so amazing! This feeling! This tightness of Draco! The way Draco was sliding up and down his cock. Harry writhed underneath Draco, hands shooting out to grab Draco’s wrists.

“Oh, fuck, Harry! You feel so good inside of me! You and your cute little cock!” Draco threw his head back, back arching as he pumped his hips up and down on Harry. “Uh! Ohmygod!” Suddenly, he felt the cock inside of his start to swell. “Harry!” The limp cock was now hard inside of him. “Going to fuck you hard like this!”

The raven-haired thrashed his head back and forth. Everything felt so good! The pleasure was filling down there. In his stomach. Where his womb was. Tears started streaming down from his eyes. “Draco…” Harry sobbed.

“Yes, Harry! Let me take care of you!” Draco hissed out. “My Angel! Your cute cock feels good inside of me, Angel!” He rode Harry fast until Harry spurted inside of his cunt. Draco fell foreword, capturing those lips as he continued to slam down on Harry.

.

.

.

An hour later, both Lucius and Severus walked down the hallway from the grand foyer. As they made their way closer to the family room, Severus held his hand out, stopping Lucius in his tracks. Pressing a finger to his lips, Severus walked up to the parted doors that lead to the family room. When he looked through between the crack, Severus gasped out softly. Lucius looked over Severus’ shoulder, eyes widening.

On the plush rug in front of the fireplace, Draco was kneeling between Harry’s legs, thrusting back and forth. Draco had Harry’s legs draped over his arms, as he thrusted inside of Harry.

“I want to come inside of you, Harry!” Draco moaned out. “I’ve never felt anything so soft and so tight!”

Severus felt arms snaking around his waist and something hard pressing against him. Lucius moaned softly into Severus’ ear.

“Merlin, look at them, Sev. Our little Dragon fucking our Harry.” Lucius whispered.

Severus thrusted back against the hard covered cock of his lover, enjoying the man behind him pushing foreword. Lucius pulled the front of Severus’ zipper down, taking the man’s long, thick and hard length into his hand. The older Malfoy wrapped his hand around Severus’ and started to pump fast. Severus let out a sigh, bucking against the hand around his cock.

Both boys in the room cried out making the older men turn their attention back to them. Draco snapped his hips once, twice and then he froze against Harry. He cried out as he came inside of Harry. Lucius bit down the side of Severus’ neck, enjoying his Potions Master buck against him.

“Luc, look at them. Look at Draco fucking our Harry.” Severus gasped out softly. His obsidian eyes were on the two boys. Watching the two of them buck against each other. Severus pressed his palms on the door, pushing back against Lucius. “Faster, Luc.” Severus moaned.

Lucius felt Severus’ cock tighten in his hand, making him chuckle. “Are you going to come, soon?” A nod from his lover. “Good. Come, my love.” Severus bit his lips, almost drawing blood, exploding in Lucius hand.

.

.

.

Draco was buried inside of Harry, enjoying the tightness of Harry as he thrusted into his Angel with fast strokes. He didn’t know how many times he came inside of his Angel. It just felt so amazing to be inside of Harry. He never knew someone could feel this good. Was this why his father and Godfather taken into piercing their big cocks inside of their pussies? The young Malfoy Heir keened as Harry tightened around him once more.

“Oh, Harry!” He called out. “Your insides feel so hot and tight! Is this why father and Severus can’t get enough of us? Because it just feels that amazing?” He snapped his hips foreword as he emphasized the word amazing. The other boy arched his back as Draco lifted up by the hips and angling his hips so he could resume with the intense pleasure he was receiving.

“Too. Much! Too! Much!” Harry sobbed, shaking his head from side to side. His insides were starting to get filled from Draco coming inside of him for the past hour. He didn’t know how many times both of them had come. Draco just could not stop thrusting his pussy, and that made Harry clamping around Draco once more, wailing as he came. He felt Draco tighten inside of him, before the insides of his walls were being splashed by Draco.

Both boys panted heavily. Their chests heaving up and down. Draco still buried inside of Harry. And, the raven-haired tried to get his breathing under control. His heart was thudding so fast against his chest. Just as Harry was slowly coming down from the aphrodisiac hazy feeling, he was flipped onto his front, his hips pulled up in the air by Draco.

“Draco…Let me rest.” Harry whimpered as Draco pushed back inside of him.

“I’m sorry, Harry.” Draco apologized. He swallowed thickly, before he pounded his Angel hard. “You. Just. Feel. So. Good! I’m so sorry, Harry! I just can’t seem to get enough of your pussy.” He groaned out.

“Dra—Ah! Please—Nnnghh!” Harry gasped loudly. “My stomach is starting to get…Oh! Fu—UH! Full!”

The other boy just couldn’t stop thrusting inside of him.

“I’m sorry! So, sorry!” Draco draped himself over Harry’s back, babbling his apologies into the raven-haired boy’s ear. “This is why father keeps fucking me and you. And why Severus keeps shooting his seed inside of you.” He pressed his hands over Harry’s stomach. “Oh, god. What are we going to do if they decided to breed us? They won’t stop pouring their seeds inside of our wombs!” Draco sped up. The sticky mess between became even stickier and messier as drips of come trailed down their thighs and stomach.

The blonde went still inside of his Angel as he wailed. His cock filling his Angel once again. His pretty Angel went limp, hips trembling violently as he, too came. Harry felt foreword, as Draco fell on top of him, still connected with him. Gaze glazed and unfocused, they continued to lay in a heaping pile in front of the fireplace, until the doors silently opened. The two older men made their way to the boys. Severus knelt beside them, reaching out to bring the front of Harry’s palm up to his mouth. He pressed a soft kiss, making the boy turn his head towards at him. Lucius knelt between Harry’s spread legs, settling right behind Draco. The older Malfoy pressed his fingers inside of Draco, making a noise in the back of his throat as he felt the seed inside of his son.

Harry turned his head towards Severus, while his other hand reached to palm over Severus’ hardened cock. The raven-haired boy whimpered softly as he caressed Severus through his pants. “Severus…” He whispered.

“What do you want, my love?” Severus asked softly.

“In my mouth…” Harry answered. He turned his unfocused and glazed eyes up at Severus, all the while licking his lips. “I want you in my mouth. Please.” The boy whined.

Nodding, the Potions Master unzipped his pants. He took his cock out, then pressed the tip up against the raven-haired boy’s mouth. The boy in question opened his mouth and, Severus slid inside. The Potions Master threw his head back, a moan falling from his opened mouth. He slid back and forth. Sliding into Harry’s small hot mouth. The boy’s mouth was so wet and tight. Severus felt like he was going to spill inside of the boy’s mouth. He wanted to fill Harry’s mouth with his seed.

“That’s it, my love. Take your time.” Severus shivered as Harry’s mouth contracted around his cock.

Draco turned his head to the side, wide eyes watching his Godfather’s large cock slowly thrusting in and out of Harry’s mouth. Saliva was dripping down Harry’s chin, coating his Godfather’s cock. “Oh…His mouth can barely fit around your penis…” Draco whispered in awe. He pressed his forehead against Harry’s neck, hips jerking back on his father’s finger. “Father…” He sighed.

Lucius pushed and prodded Draco. Feeling the seed coating his fingers, and he spread them all over the walls of his son’s cunt. He felt his son tighten around his finger, making Lucius start thrusting his fingers deeper and faster. He pressed in further, brushing over and over again over Draco’s G-spot. His son cried out from pleasure, tightening even more and pushing back.

“Father, I’m going to come if you keep touching my favorite spot!” Draco cried against Harry’s neck.

While Harry was busy sucking Severus. The Potions Master thrusting in and out of his mouth. The tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat, making Harry gag and moan every time. Draco was trembling on top of him, making noises against his throat. He reached up and over Draco’s back, caressing the smooth skin back and forth, as the other boy bucked and trembled on top of him. Severus’ cock was so thick and long. It couldn’t even fit all inside of his mouth. And he quite liked the feeling of Severus’ cock hitting the back of his throat. The shape of Severus’ cock felt like it was made for his mouth to suck on. The shape was mushroomed shaped. Beautiful. Big. Harry pulled back to suck and lick all over the tip.

“Harry!” Severus groaned out. He gripped the back of Harry’s head, forcing the boy to deep throat him. He bobbed Harry’s head faster, as he thrusted deeper. Then, he gave a shout as he spurted at the back of Harry’s throat.

“Mngh!!” Harry’s eyes widened as the cock hit the back of his throat. He gagged around the cock as it was pushing in further and further. The thick seed pulsing and filling his throat. He tried swallowing everything but some of the excess seed pushed out of his mouth, streaming down his chin.

Draco came around his father’s fingers, sobbing as his eyes were on the beautiful sight before him. Harry’s cheek bulged and his Godfather’s seed seeped out of Harry’s mouth. “So, beautiful!” He whispered loudly.

“Fuck. Our Harry looks so debauched with a cock filling his mouth.” Lucius hissed, then he went still, groaning as he spurted inside of his son’s tight channel.

Breathing heavily, Severus with eyes half hooded, he licked his lips. Ocean of black staring down at the beautiful mess that littered all over Harry’s mouth and chin. “Harry is the perfect size. For us to fill all his holes, and see how much his body can barely take us in.” The Potions Master said as he slipped his cock out of that hot mouth. He sucked in a breath when he saw the sticky web trail of his seed from the tip of his cock to Harry’s mouth.

And then, Draco turned Harry’s face, mouth descending on top of Harry’s mouth. Both boy’s kissed—their tongues swirling and dancing in the pool of seed inside of Harry’s mouth. Draco lapped and swallowed some of the seed, while Harry gulped the remainder of Severus down his throat. Harry mewled at the taste as Draco trailed his tongue up and down the other boy’s chin and mouth, tasting his Godfather’s seed.

“Both of you will be the death of us.” The older Malfoy growled. Enjoying the scene before him. Watching the two perfect, pretty boys kissing and devouring each other’s mouth. He looked up at his lover, grinning at the other man, as the dark-haired Potions Master looked flushed. He beckoned his lover over. When his lover scoot over, Lucius cupped the back of his lover’s head, bringing their own lips together.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narine, the new snake. Talk of Hatchlings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, there was a bit of a mix up with this chapter and the previous chapter. So I fixed it!

Harry was nervous. He wasn’t just nervous. But he was worried about attending Hogwarts. Lucius and Severus had comforted him, telling him that Hogwarts is an amazing place to study magic. Draco even told him that the castle was magnificent, and it may be intimidating but everything will be alright. He didn’t want to be alone—if the Sorting Hat decides to place him somewhere that wasn’t with Draco. The other boy explained to him that all Malfoy’s have always been sorted into Slytherin. Harry wanted to be with Draco. He didn’t want to be put in a House, where he was all alone. Draco assured him that he will spend as much time with Harry. In the end, Severus and Lucius assured both boys that they can always come back home during the night and go to Hogwarts during the day. They would just need to connect a Floo to their respective House. Severus even mentioned that, if Harry feels alone the first few days without Draco, he can spend some time with Severus down in the dungeons, where Severus’ room would be.

Though, Severus only sometimes stay at Hogwarts if he were to be brewing something that needed to be watched, or if there were important things that needed his attention, then, he would use his room down in the dungeons. Harry felt better after Severus had said that. Lucius just gave Severus a knowing look, which Harry picked up on. The older Malfoy was hiding something. And, when he’d aske Draco about it, the other boy just frowned and shrugged, then said that his father hasn’t told him anything at all.

So, here they were, in Diagon Alley, getting their supplies and new clothing’s. Draco basically dragged Harry, making sure Harry got the best of the best of supplies and clothes. Though, Harry protested and said he wouldn’t need such clothes. But Severus and Lucius said that it was something that Harry deserves and let them spoil him. That had made the raven-haired boy gone quiet. To be honest, no one had never thought about him, buy him things—spoil him. As much as he can protest, he knows the three men would just ignore him and lavish him with whatever they want. Severus said to just let them spoil him. As Lucius and Draco were very adamant about providing for Harry.

As they walked past by the Magical Menagerie shop, something inside of Harry made him stop. This made Draco stumble before him, while the two older men stopped immediately behind Harry. Lucius and Severus looked at each other, noticing that their boy had stopped all of a sudden. Draco whipped around, concerned that Harry may be upset or tired, but noticed that blank look on the other boy’s face.

“Harry?” Draco called out softly. He reached foreword, tugging on the raven-haired boy’s sleeve.

Narrowing his eyes, Harry walked into the Magical Menagerie. He walked through the shop. Up until he reached the back of the shop. He heard hisses—loud angry hissing.

_“They ssstole my hatchlingsss and killed my hatchlingsss! Never forgive them!”_

When Harry reached to a large tank, he saw a beautiful black snake curled up at the far-right corner of the tank. It hissed and hissed at those who walked by. Harry became sad at the beautiful snake. He walked up to the talk, staring at it. He placed his palms against the glass.

_“I am sssorry that they sstole your hatchlingsss.”_ Harry hissed at the snake.

It reared its head up, staring at him. _“A Ssspeaker!”_

“You are beautiful. What is your name?” Harry asked.

Lucius nudged Severus, giving his lover a worried look. They didn’t know the boy could speak Parseltongue. But the Dark Lord was no more because the previous Headmaster defeated the Dark Lord. Yet how could their boy speak the language? Severus knew what Lucius was thinking, so he could only shrug. He was also worried that their Harry would get bullied for speaking Parseltongue. Though, the Headmistress assured them that she would punish any bullies and abusers within her school grounds. Minerva has always had a firm iron fist, which was why she was best at being the Headmistress of Hogwarts. And, with Albus traveling around the world, Minerva was now in charge in Albus' place until then.

_“I do not have a name.”_ The snake replied.

_“Sshall I give you a name? Did you want to go home with me?”_ Harry asked.

The snake bobbed its head up and down. It slithered up to the glass, its beautiful black eyes staring up at Harry. Lips curling up, Harry turned around to face the other three.

“I want this snake, please? She’s very sad that her hatchlings were stolen and killed. I don’t want her here. May we please purchase her?” Harry asked, eyes boring into the two older men. His expression was that of a kicked puppy.

Groaning, Lucius leaned his face into Severus’ shoulder. “Do it.” He quietly whispered.

Chuckling, Severus reached to caress Harry’s cheek. “That will be alright. It is unexpected but other than that, we are okay with you keeping the snake, Harry. We still have to purchase owls for you and Draco.”

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, poking at the other boy’s cheek. “You sounded so…I’m not sure. It wasn’t scary but it sounded pleasing.” And he shivered gently, wanting to tackle the raven-haired boy and ravish him.

“Oh, erm…” The green-eyed boy blushed bright pink. Harry averted his eyes shyly away, while Lucius went to find the owner of the shop.

Minutes later, Lucius came back with the shop owner, and they discussed the price and everything. The snake hissed at the owner, making the shop owner take a step back with wide eyes. Giggling, Harry reached into the tank as the snake slithered up his arm and then curled over his shoulders. The snake’s tongue licked at his cheek, making Harry giggle even more. Severus shook his head, Lucius rolled his eyes at the scared shop owner, and Draco stared at the snake in awe.

_“You are my Hatchling now. If Sssomeone triesss to hurt my Hatchling, they will die with my venom!”_ The snake snarled, before it rubbed its head against Harry’s cheek. _“You are very warm, Hatchling. I like thisss.”_

“Oh!” Harry blinked then asked, “Hatchling?”

Severus’ brow rose up, while Lucius narrowed his eyes. Draco looked back and forth from the hissing between Harry and the snake.

_“You are my Hatchling, now. No one will hurt you. I can tell you have been hurt.”_ The snake said.

_“I’ve been hurt…But now, I am better and safe.”_ Harry hissed gently. He looked up at the other three, smiling warily. “She says I am her Hatchling, now? I don’t know what that means. She also says that she knows that I’ve been…hurt.”

The younger Malfoy Heir took Harry’s hand into his, patting it. “It’s okay, Harry. You are safe with us.”

“I am surprised that the snake is forming a magical familiar bond with you. Though, I believe if she says you are her Hatchling, its probably a parental bond. Though, this is strange, but not unheard of but it rarely happens when a beast forms a magical parental bond with someone or another beast.” Lucius murmured.

“Interesting…” Severus was amazed.

“That is…amazing!” Draco gasped out.

“How does Narine sound to you?” Harry asked the snake.

The snake blinked at Harry before the boy felt something tug inside of him, and Narine felt the powerful magical core inside of her Hatchling. _“Thisss name iss good. I like it, Hatchling.”_ She hissed softly.

Smiling, Harry patted Narine’s head. “Okay, may we go home after getting out supplies?” He asked.

Lucius nodded, “We may, Harry.”

.

.

.

The Malfoy men, Potions Master and their lovely Harry spent the rest of the day in Diagon Alley getting their supplies and what not, before they all returned back to the Malfoy Manor. Harry laid Narine on top of a charmed warm pillow the moment they went to the family room to rest. Harry watched as Narine took in her new surroundings, licking the air, hissing softly here and there. Then, she slithered back to Harry, climbing up his legs then curled around Harry’s slender neck.

_“This room…It ssmells of mating.”_ Narine said. _“It ssmells of you, the young one, and the other two Alpha maless.”_

“Mating?” Harry asked out loud, not paying attention when both older men turned their attention on him. “I don’t understand.” Then, Harry hissed, _“What do you mean mating? Alpha maless?”_

_“This room sstinks of mating. Are they in your nessst?”_ Narine asked. “Are you preparing to carry Hatchlings? I don’t want Hatchlingss from my newborn Hatchling, yet.”

Frowning, Harry asked, “Severus, Lucius. Narine says this room smells of mating. It smells like us, is what she said. Also, she said that she doesn’t want me to have Hatchlings yet.”

Draco covered his mouth, laughing quietly, as Severus groaned. Lucius just smirked.

“What Narine is trying to say is that you are her baby, and that her baby, you, shouldn’t be having any babies anytime soon. She doesn’t want to be a…” Lucius chuckled. “A grandmother, I suppose.”

Harry frowned even more.

Then, he gasped out loud. He turned his attention back to Narine, shocked and hissed at her, _“No! I don’t want any Hatchlingss yet! Maybe in the future. I am too young!”_

_“Good. Though, Hatchling would definitely get hatchlingss at thiss rate with all the mating and ssmells of mating between all of you.”_ Narine bobbed her head.

Harry groaned. “I’m still small, little and not ready to have babies, Narine.”

Severus chuckled. It did sound like a good idea to have Harry carry all of their Heirs. The copious amount of seed being spilled inside of Harry, should’ve gotten him pregnant the first night of his birthday, if it weren’t the magical contraceptive charm. As much as seeing a small and tiny Harry’s stomach swell with his child, Severus didn’t want to put any burden on Harry yet until the boy was a few years older than he is now. He was still so young, barely got his life started, so Severus will wait. He was a patient man after all. And the moment, both Harry and Draco turn at the ripe age of fourteen, Severus would take his lovely time impregnating Harry, while Lucius does the same to Draco.

He couldn’t really wait until that day. Lucius had expressed how much he’s been wanting to breed both the boys and Severus had kissed his lover senseless, stating that he, too wanted to breed and impregnate their boys. Draco had already commented that Harry would look lovely and beautiful with his stomach swell from their seed. Severus also knew that Lucius took the pleasure of pumping both boys full of seed, growling into their ears of seeing their stomachs well of their children. The Potions Master shivered, as he recalled all the heated memories.

The Potions Master took a sip of tea from his cup, before he set it back on the table and said, “One day, Harry. You’ll be ready to carry your own, as Narine says, Hatchlings.” He smirked at the adorable green-eyed boy.

“Not you, too, Severus.” Harry covered his face.

“Hatchlings…” Draco pressed a finger to his lips, tilting his head as he thought on the word. “It sounds a bit…dirty. In a good way, if you know what I mean.” The younger Malfoy Heir waggled his eyebrows at Harry, making the other boy growl at him.

“Draco!” Harry gasped out.

“ _No, Hatchlingss yet!”_ Narine hissed.

“Narine!” The raven-haired boy flung back on the sofa, sighing in defeat. “Really, you guys…”


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone time between Lucius and Harry, and Severus and Draco part 1...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update. Kind of got lazy at one point, and I needed to rest my eyes from using the computer too much. They were getting a bit sore from staring at the computer screen for hours at a time. I hope everyone is safe and healthy and practicing social distancing. Thank you and enjoy!

Harry felt a heavy weight sitting on top of his stomach. He frowned in his sleep, before opening them. He lifted his head to peer down at Narine. Her eyes were on him, watching him. When she saw him awake, she slithered up to his cheek, rubbing her forehead against his cheek. Giggling, Harry stroked Narine’s head.

_“Good morning, Hatchling.”_ Narine said.

_“Good morning, Narine.”_ Harry greeted back with a smile.

_“Your Nest Mates woke up earlier.”_ Narine carefully said. _“They seemed to plan something. They stank of pheromones. Lust. As if they wanted to mate.“_ She hissed.

Harry sat up, as Narine slid down to sit on his lap. _“What?”_

_“They were muttering among themselves. That man—the one who smells of many scents and poisons wanted to mate with the younger blonde. The older version of him…”_ Narine tilted her head to look deeper into her Hatchling’s eyes. _“He stank of wanting to mate with you. I saw him staring at you. Like he wanted to eat you.”_

Flushing bright red, Harry looked away. “Um…”

_“Hatchling is too young to have Hatchlings. But I suppose I can let the older blonde mate with Hatchling.”_ Narine quietly hissed. _“He wanted to eat you, but the others took him away before he woke you to mate with him.”_

“Ooh.” Harry didn’t know what to say.

Lucius usually didn’t spend quality alone time with him as much. Usually, it would be three spending time together or four. Sometimes, it would be just him and Draco, while Severus and Lucius were away doing other more important things. These past few weeks, it’s been just him and Draco. Lucius had been acting strange. So, have Severus. Draco, however, didn’t really know what was going on. Both boys even asked the house elves, and none of the elves knew as well.

As Harry got ready for the day, he went down to get his breakfast. The moment he walked through the doors, he saw Severus, Draco and Lucius sitting at the dining table. Severus was reading the Daily Prophet, rolling his eyes at whatever they were spitting out as he sipped his coffee. Lucius was cutting through the meaty breakfast sausage. Draco sipped a cup of tea. All three of them looked up the moment they heard him walk in. Draco smiled. Severus nodded at him.

And Lucius…

The man was staring at him with something in his eyes.

Something that made the inside of Harry quiver and tremble.

Those eyes of the Lord of the Manor seemed to eat him up.

Harry made his way over to the table. He sat down across from Severus, next to Draco, who was supposed to sit next to the head of the table but wanted Harry to sit between them, as the older blonde man was still hungrily staring at him. Draco poured pumpkin juice into his cup to hand it to him. Harry softly thanked Draco, while Severus placed a piece of toast and pushed the jam towards him. Lucius slowly cut through the fat sausage, piercing the fork through it then slowly brought it to Harry’s lips. Green eyes snapped up in surprise as he noted the ever so hungry look on Lucius’ face.

Lucius brought up the sausage to the boy’s lips. Icy steel eyes watching those plump pink mouth wrapping over the sausage and fork. His own tongue peeked out to lick at his lips, as he continued to watch the pretty green-eyed boy eat the sausage. His cock was already rock hard. He had wanted to take Harry this morning. To sink into the small tiny lithe body. To watch his stomach, swell with the size of his cock. To watch Harry’s abused pink pussy leak of his seed. Lucius almost groaned at the thought. He had talked to Severus days ago. He wanted to make sure that his love was okay with him spending some alone time with Harry. He knows his beloved Potions Master was very possessive of their fourth—their Harry. Lucius understands.

He knows.

Because he was the same with Draco.

He didn’t want anyone’s cock inside of Draco, except for his and sometimes, Severus. Though, when Draco wants to take Severus inside of him, he would allow because he wasn’t about to become those controlling men, who controls every aspect of their partner’s lives—as if they were a puppet. When he had talked to Severus, his beloved Potions Master did request to spend some quality alone time with Draco. Lucius knew what Severus was up to, and it made him hard just thinking about his son being taken by his Godfather. It turned him on so much, that he had begged Severus to suck him off. Both of them ended up being satisfied and sated in each other’s arms, while the boys were out and about in the Manor garden that day.

Lucius could’t wait to take Harry into the Manor garden. To spread him out on the grass. To make love to the beautiful boy out in the open. Harry would look like art, being spread on the grass. He wanted the boy to wear the nipple chains, and wear something naughty. Lucius was so awed and hard whenever he thought of Harry wearing the nipple chains, that tangled and hanged from his perky swollen nipples. He wanted to smear his seed over those perky nipples, to watch those nipples milk and wanted to latch and drink from Harry. He had done the same to Draco. He was quite fixated on milking Draco’s tiny breasts, as he fucked his son’s ass. His son really did to have a cock inside of his ass, mouth and getting his tiny breasts milked.

He knows that he would be quite big for Harry to be able to take him into his ass. But Severus assured him that he’s been stretching Harry quite a bit, so that one day both of them can impale both of Harry’s holes, come so much inside of their Harry, and watch the boy’s stomach swell so much of their seed. Severus had expressed that he loves watching the boy’s hole twitch and gape, as well as leak of their seeds.

As Lucius watched Harry munch on the sausage, the boy slathered on butter over the toast, and brought it up to Lucius. The older Malfoy leaned over to take a bite—never letting his eyes leave Harry’s. The boy’s cheeks were bright pink. Lucius took the bite, chewed on the toast, then took a sip of tea to wash it all down.

.

.

.

After breakfast, Severus went down back to his potions lab. Draco had tagged along, which was what Severus needed him to do. It’s been along time, since he’s had some alone time with his Godson. And he wanted to fuck his Godson. When Lucius had come with a certain request, Severus took the opportunity. He had taken some of Lucius’ semen, and made some kind of aphrodisiac gel. Where the gel turns warm, and with Lucius’ semen—or the Malfoy semen, when applied on Harry and Draco’s nipples, should immediately have the two boys start leaking of milk. As well as make their bodies feel the need to keep taking cocks until they’ve sated, if the gel were to be applied anywhere else on the body. It would go on for hours, and Severus had asked if he could try it on Draco. And in turn, Lucius wanted to also try it on Harry.

With both men thinking alike, Severus had given some of the testing gel to Lucius. He made sure the gel would be scentless, and tasteless, but if they wanted to have it in a different taste, Severus could work on the flavor of the gel. The moment the stepped into the potions lab, Severus let Draco walk into the room first, before he went in after Draco. Quietly, he charmed and spelled for the door to be carefully locked tightly and made sure all sound wouldn’t be heard from the other side of the door. Severus stalked towards Draco now, walking silently up behind his Godson.

Severus leaned down to kiss the side of Draco’s neck, whispering, “Now, that we’re both alone. I’d like to try an experiment on you. It’ll be safe. But I want you to know, that the experiment that I’ve made, came from your father’s semen.” He slowly unbuttoned Draco’s shirt. He kissed the pale boy’s shoulders, as his hands pulled down Draco’s pants.

“R-Really?” Draco gasped, feeling his Godfather’s fingers stroking his cock. “That feels good.”

“It’ll feel even better, after I apply this lubricant gel on you.” Severus whispered.

He summoned the gel that sat in a vial. He tipped the vial and poured a tiny bit over his fingers. Then, he slathered it over Draoc’s nipples, making his Godson gasp from the coldness of it. He gently massaged the gel onto his Godson’s nipples, tweaking, twisting, pulling at it, before he trailed his fingers down and over his stomach. Then, he trailed them around Draco’s hips, then dipped down on Draco’s curved spine. Severus swiped more of the gel, and slowly pushed his finger inside of Draco’s cunt, massaging, spreading, coating the inside of his Godson’s cunt, then pulled out. Severus played with the tight puckered ring of Draco’s ass, as he poured the gel over it, making Draco buck against him.

“Oh!” Draco inhaled. He gripped the edges of the table tightly with his hands, spreading his legs even wider, when he felt the substance of the gel being pushed and smeared in the inside of his ass. “Nngh…” He loved having something inside of his arse. Always loved it, because his father always played with it more than his pussy.

After his Godfather was done, Draco let out a shocked cry as his body felt so sensitive suddenly. His nipples were puckered, puffy and he felt liquid seeping out of them. His pussy felt like it was burning and itchy—in such an amazing way that he squeezed his thighs together, rubbing them together. His arse felt even tighter and this overwhelming of a burning sensation engulfed his body.

“What was..Nnngh, in that?” Draco gasped out.

Severus bent Draco over the table, rubbing the front of his crotch against Draco. “Something I’ve made with your father’s semen, my little Dragon. Something specifically made for you and Harry. It’s something that your father agreed to. And I’ve given some to your father, so he can try it on Harry as well. We’ll see how long this will last. I’ll be careful and monitor you.” He answered.

Whimpering from the way his womb was clenching, Draco whined, “The semen of the Malfoy men…Father said it works to bring out the milk if it was massaged into the nipples…”

“Yes, and so, I’ve created the lubricant gel so that the semen can work with just not to milk you and Harry, but to act as an aphrodisiac as well.” Severus said.

Draco felt his cunt growing so wet—so slick that it felt as if he was slick non-stop. He could feel his nipples burning and the milk squirting out as his nipples were brushed against the table top. His cunt was clenching so hard. “P-Please, Sev…”

“You’re leaking with your juices…” Severus mumbled, as he parted Draco’s pussy. His Godson’s cunt was soaking and coating his fingers, and when he pushed a finger into Draco, his Godson keened very loudly, as the sound of squelching was heard.

Draco bucked, keening loudly at the feel of having his Godfather’s fingers sinking into his pussy. His pussy felt so utterly tight somehow, and he knows it’s the gel that was making him feel like that. “Your fingers…Oh! They feel so…Nngh! Huge inside of me!” He cried out from pleasure. “Harry’s going to feel even tighter than I am!”

Severus moaned when Draco said that. “Yes, Merlin! Our Harry would definitely feel even tighter. Your father will have to stretch and play with Harry’s holes until our little Harry is loose.”

“Oh, Merlin, yes, Sev!” Draco cried. “Just talking and thinking about Harry getting stretched by father’s cock makes me want to come!”

Severus chuckled, as he flipped Draco onto his back and spreading his legs. “Indeed, my little Dragon. Just imagine Harry’s stomach—” He splayed his hand over Draco’s stomach. “Swelling from your father’s cock, pushing in and out before filling Harry’s fertile womb up with his seed.”

Draco arched, whimpering at the image. “A-And, Harry would look as if he has a baby inside of him!”

The Potions Master groaned just thinking about it. “Wouldn’t you like that, my little Dragon?” He unzipped his pants, taking his cock out before he brushed it over Draco’s soaking cunt with the tip of his cock, teasing the boy. “To see your father fuck a baby into Harry?”

Draco whimpered, nodding.

“And then, to watch your father and I breed Harry, until Harry’s stomach is fat with our seed?” Severus growled. He leaned down to capture Draco’s nipple into his mouth, sucking harshly at it.

“Yes!” Draco cried out. “Harry’s body looks so small. He would look so cute with his stomach big with a baby—Ah!” The boy wailed as he felt his Godfather’s cock slamming deep inside of him.

“And then, my little Dragon? Do you imagine you father or I fucking your fertile pussy—putting a baby inside of you?” Severus snapped his hips slowly—biting his lips as he savored how tight and very slick Draco was from the effects of the gel.

The Malfoy Heir shook his head, sobbing quietly now from feeling so good. “Father would have to breed me first, so I can give him an Heir. But after that, you, Sev, you.” He wrapped his arms around his Godfather’s neck, leaning up to whisper into his ear, “But I imagine all of us breeding Harry. And impregnating Harry. So, that he can have father’s Heir, yours, and mine. A baby from each of us—Nnngh!!”

“Fuck!” Severus fucked Draco faster now.

“Wouldn’t you like that, Sev? To have Harry birth a baby for each of us? And after giving us each of our own baby, we’ll all take turns breeding Harry. Giving Harry our seeds, and seeing which of our seeds will take?” Draco babbled. “You’d like that don’t you? Your starting to get even bigger inside of me!” The young Malfoy Heir cried. “We’ll keep taking Harry, until he’s pregnant, and then see which of our seed he’s taken and is carrying. He’ll look so pretty, Sev! So pretty with his stomach big.”

“Yes, yes, yes.” Severus gasped, pounding deep and hard into his Godson. He took the boy’s nipple into his mouth again, playing with the hard leaking nipple, before he sucked and drank Draco’s milk.

“K-Keep sucking! It feels good!” Draco keened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a continuation to this chapter.


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 14. Talks of impregnation, future impregnation/mpreg during some lovemaking time. Harry is a kink himself for Draco, Severus and Lucius.

Hours later, Lucius was excited, giddy, and oh, so very hard. The moment his son went with Severus, he knew what they were about to go do. And that gave Lucius some time. So, the moment both his lover and son disappeared, Lucius walked over to Harry, who was reading. He leaned down, pressing his mouth against the slender neck of the boy. He inhaled Harry’s scent, making him groan with need.

“Harry…Love…” Lucius whispered, voice deepening. He cupped the back of the raven-haired boy’s neck, as he nibbled and sucked on the curve of the neck.

“Luc…” Harry turned his head upward, bumping his nose against Lucius’ chin. The older man looked down at him.

“Shall we spend a few hours in the garden?” Lucius asked softly, then growled softly, “And maybe…play?”

Breath hitching, Harry reared back, eyes wide with cheeks flushing bright pink. His tongue peeked out, licking the bottom of his lips. He looked over Lucius’ shoulders, spotting that both Draco and Severus had disappeared. Then, he grew anxious and nervous. He still sometimes wasn’t sure what goes through Lucius’ mind. He knows the Lord of the Malfoy Manor doted on him, giving him everything—even, showed him how much of an important person he was to him. Harry knows he will always be safe with Severus, Draco and Lucius. Lucius loves him, he knows that much. He’s promised to not hurt him in any way.

So, taking a deep breath, Harry smiled at Lucius and answered, “Yeah, I’d like to…play.”

Smirking, the older blonde man pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead, then whispered into his ear, “I want to see you wear what you wore the night of your birthday, Harry. The image still lingers in my mind to this day.”

“Ooh…” Harry trembled and shivered at the deep tone from the other man.

“I wish you’d wear such outfits again. I know Draco and Severus has expressed to me that they love seeing you in something pretty—” then, in an even deeper tone, Lucius added, “And something naughty…”

“Okay.” Harry breathed out softly. Slender small arms wrapped around Lucius’ neck, and Harry pushed himself up against the other man. “Then, shall I go get ready, and then, meet you in the garden?”

“Yessss.” Lucius moaned, as he loved the sweet small body pressing up against him. “I’ll make sure no one disturbs us. So, go get yourself ready for me, my love.”

“M’kay.” Harry giggled. He pushed himself back, releasing his hold on Lucius. The boy went on his toes, hands pressing on hard solid muscled stomach through the shirt and pressed his mouth against Lucius’ chin. “See you in an hour?”

Lucius nodded.

.

.

.

He took a bath. He loves taking baths. They always soothed him. Calmed him. Severus had made a scented soap for Harry alone. It was honey and lavender. It made his skin smooth and silky. Harry carefully scrubbed the soap bar down his body, then carefully and gently rubbed and caress his skin. Since coming into the three men’s lives, he had taken a liking—or loving, of having these luxurious baths. He liked taking care of himself in ways, that he’s never done before. It made his mind focused and calmed him.

The three would always leave him be but sometimes, one of two of them would come join him during his “me time”. They never take him. They knew his alone time was very important to him, so they would help scrub him down—taking care of him and his needs. Usually, by the end of his bath time, it would have him writhing in pleasure with need and sandwiched between two bodies. Harry washed the suds of soap off his body before getting out of the large bathtub. He walked over to the large walk-in closet. He went to his personal trunk. He took out a few of the lingerie outfits. Though, he knew Lucius loved his birthday lingerie outfit, he wanted to please the older man with something to make the Lord of the Malfoy Manor break with need.

Green eyes scanned at four outfits. Then, Harry went over to his precious jewelry chest that can be only opened for him only. Something that Madame Camille gifted to him after his birthday. Inside, it contained a few precious jewelries from the elegant and beautiful lady herself. It ranged from bracelets, to necklaces, earrings, and many designs of the nipple chains that Harry was very fond and in love with. He picked a silver nipple chain that had emerald diamond shaped pendants attached both ends of the chain. He gently brought the chain over to the bed, where the lingerie outfits were. He thought for a few minutes to see which chain would go with the lingerie.

In the end, Harry chose a beautiful purple contrast lace asymmetrical mesh lingerie dress, with a matching pair of panties. The chain would look nice with the purple. The bright emerald green pendants would pop out. The lingerie dress had a clasped in the front, so it was easy to slip on. The front of the lingerie was parted open from the clasps, so he knows Lucius would be grateful. Harry attached the chains to his nipples, then got into the lingerie dress.

When Harry was ready, he looked at himself in the mirror once more. Lips curling in a smile, Harry was all set.

.

.

.

“Uncle Sev, p-please! Come inside of my ass!” Draco whined.

He was splayed and spread over the potions lab table. Everything was cleared, so Draco’s wrists were tied together, with his legs spread wide open. His Godfather was working with his arse. The tip of his Godfather’s cock was prodding his entrance, stretching him. The head of his cock felt so huge for some reason, but it was the lubricant gel that his Godfather had applied inside of his hole.

“Nnngh. Why do you feel so huge?” Draco keened.

“It’ll feel good for you, my little Dragon. You love having your ass fucked.” Severus purred deeply.

He pushed and stretched Draco’s hole with the head of his cock. In and out. In and out. His Godson whimpering, back arching, legs trembling. His cunt very slick, and leaking so much juices. Licking his lips, Severus pressed his fingers inside of Draco’s cunt, making the boy cry out in shock.

“Ah!” Draco cried. Tears were streaming down from his eyes. It just felt so good! The gel was making his body so sensitive. He already came four times in the past hour and half, while his Godfather only came once—inside of his pussy. Draco shook his head, begging, “Please! Please!”

“I wonder if your father has started yet. Lucius informed me he will be having Harry in the garden.” Severus worked Draco’s hole, sinking further inside of his Godson.

“Yes! Keep going—Nnngh!” Draco keened. “Father’s going to love how tight Harry will be!”

Severus sink further and further, until he reached deep inside. Draco wailed, as he came for a fifth time. Severus hissed, as his Godson’s hole tightened hard around his cock. The tiny cock of Draco spurted and spilled over his flat stomach. The Potions Master moaned as he pulled out, then thrusted back in. Draco was very, very tight, and it made Severus almost come immediately. But he had patience. He could hold himself off until he can pump and fill Draco all up.

“It seems the talk of Harry makes you tight, my little Dragon.” Severus groaned. He gripped Draco’s hips, pumping in and out of the boy.

Throwing his head back, Draco cried, “Yes! Harry makes me want to come all the time.” He squeaked when his Godfather swelled even bigger. “You just grew bigger, Uncle Sev! Are you thinking about father taking Harry? Because I do!”

“Yesss!” Severus pounded harder and deeper into Draco, making the boy scream.

As Draco writhed, moaned and keened underneath him, Severus took in the sudden thought that, Harry was their kink. Whenever they were all together, or alone, they would talk about Harry. It was as if Harry was their own aphrodisiac himself. They love Harry, but also knew that the green-eyed boy could make them fall to their knees, if he asks them to. Knowing the two Malfoys, and himself, Severus knows they would gladly fall to their knees and kiss the grounds that Harry walks on. Picking up the pace even faster, the loud lewd obscene noises of Draco’s arse sucking his cock inside, Severus snapped his hips faster and faster. The Potions Master leaned over Draco, taking in the pearly leaking nipple into his mouth, sucking hard as he slammed into Draco, cock spurting and filling his Godson’s tight hole.

“Oh! Oh! Uncle Sev!” Draco wailed, feeling his arse being stretched to the brim. Feeling the very hot, thick seed filling him up. He could feel his Godfather smushing, pushing and stirring the seed inside of him. Going limp, Draco breathed heavily, as his Godfather continued to suck and nibble on his nipples. “You really like to play with my nipples…” He murmured.

Severus released the nipple with a loud pop, then attended the other nipple. He drew the puffy nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirling around the areola, then licked over the distended nipple, making his Godson mewl. Milk spurted onto his tongue, making Severus taste it, before he sucked harder. Draco bucked against him as he let out breathy sounds.

“I can’t—I can’t come anymore, Sev!” Draco whined. He was so worn out from climaxing so many times. He wasn’t sure if he’ll survive. But at the same time, it felt so good and amazing.

The Potions Master released Draco to untie his wrists. He pulled his Godson up against his body, as slender legs wrapped around his waist. “I’ll work through you slowly, my little Dragon. We have hours to go.” He set Draco on a chair, spreading those legs wide. His eyes were on his Godson’s gaping ass. The semen streaming out in small spurts. Draco’s stomach was a right mess of his own release. And that made Severus smirk. He walked between Draco’s legs, taking his own cock to rub the slick folds of Draco. “Now, I’m going to fuck your cunt, my little Dragon. And you’re going to take all of me.”

Draco hiccupped, nodding, and then asked, “Will you stuff my belly full until I look like I’ll have a baby? Like how you’ve done so many times with Harry? I want that…” Draco whispered.

Biting the inside of his mouth, Severus placed his palm over Draco’s distended stomach that was slowly outlining his cock. He felt the skin stretch and stretch. It made Severus feel virile, and even harder to know that he could make Draco stretch lovingly like how he would do the same to Harry. The Potions Master hissed, as his Godson tightened even more around his cock. Ever so slowly, he pulled back, palm still splayed over Draco’s stomach—feeling the skin sinking back down, before Severus pushed back in. He did it a couple more times, making his Godson trembling in the chair.

While Severus continued doing that, Draco’s eyes locked where his Godfather’s hand was. He could see his stomach protruding up and down. The cock pulling out, then being thrust slowly back in. Seeing how his stomach inflated with the outline of his Godfather’s cock, made something inside of Draco unlock and open. The need to see his stomach stuffed full of both cock and seed, made the younger Malfoy Heir gasp out and keen when he felt the thick mushroom head bump something inside of him.

When he heard Draco letting out a surprised and pleasured noise, Severus fucked the same spot. “Your womb…You love getting the entrance to your womb fucked like this, don’t you, my little Dragon?” The Potions Master grinded his cock against Draco’s womb, making the boy sob.

“Ah! Nngh! Y-Yeah!” Draco arched in the chair. He spread his legs wider, then felt his womb getting stretched by the tip of his Godfather’s cock.

The Potions Master hooked his arms underneath Draco’s knee’s and proceeded to pound into the boy’s tight cunt. He was sliding in and out with no problem, thanks to the gel. The boy was tight, but he wasn’t tight as Harry would. Which, meant, Severus wouldn’t worry about being rough with Draco. The chair shook and scrapped as Severus continued to pound into Draco’s tight heat. Over and over, and over again, all the while his Godson was wailing. His little Dragon climaxed, cunt gushing and tightening around him, while his small tiny cock tried to spurt out semen.

“My little Dragon, look at your stomach. I’m going to fill you up now.” Severus growled with a smile.

The young Malfoy Heir with glazed eyes looked down at his stomach. Watching his stomach protrude up and down. He could feel his Godfather swelling inside of him once more. Then, Draco let out a silent broken cry, as he saw the outline of his Godfather’s cock slam deep inside of him. The hotness of the seed filling him—spreading inside of him. Steel icy eyes watched the bump outline of the cock fill him. A small spot where the tip of the cock would be, started to swell slowly.

“Ohhh…” Draco mewled. He rubbed his fingers over the bump. He grinned. “It’s getting…bigger, Sev.”

Severus moaned at the sight. It was enough for him to spill some more inside of Draco.

.

.

.

Making his way into the beautiful garden, Harry was dressed in his lingerie dress. His skin seemed to be glowing from the bright and wonderful sun. It wasn’t too hot outside and felt perfect. He was worried about wearing something naughty and lewd out in the open at the Malfoy Manor. Lucius had told him that he’ll make sure that no one will disturb him. He continued walking on the path, that lead to the middle of the garden. It was an open field of roses. And in the center of the field, Harry spotted a certain long-haired blonde man sitting on top of a beautiful sheet that laid across the grass.

The Lord of the Malfoy Manor turned around when he heard soft, quiet steps. What he saw made him freeze. His eyes widened at the delicious sight in front of him. With Harry’s pale skin, dark hair and beautiful green eyes—the boy was, so, so beautiful.

“C-Come here, love…” Lucius’ voice broke out. His body shook from how Harry looked. The boy walked over to him with a shy smile. Lucius, who never seemed to break down, finally broke down. He wrapped and arm around Harry’s waist, while his other parted the front of Harry’s lingerie dress to press his face into the boy’s stomach. “M-Merlin, Harry…” His voice shook. “So, so beautiful. Exquisite. Perfect…”

He rubbed his nose against Harry’s stomach, before he pressed his mouth against the skin. “You’re so…God, Harry.” He hooked a finger over the panties. It felt so thin and soft, that Lucius placed his mouth over the panties, teeth gnawing at the scrap of fabric before he pulled it off with his teeth—ripping it.

Harry squeaked in shock, when he watched the older Malfoy rip his panties away with is teeth. It was wild, and the look Lucius gave Harry made him tremble with excitement. “You destroyed my underwear…” He whispered in shock.

Lucius pulled back, letting the small thin ripped fabric fall from his mouth. He looked up at Harry, giving the boy a predatory look. He pressed his face right up against Harry’s stomach once more, giving soft kisses, as his hands were splayed over the boy’s round slender soft thighs. Lucius flicked his tongue on the slit of Harry’s cock, causing the boy to buck and cry against him. He felt hands fisting into his hair, pulling, as Lucius took the small cock into his mouth.

“Luc! Mnngh!” Harry half bent over Lucius’ head, arms wrapped around the blonde man’s head, as his hips bucked against that mouth.

While Harry was distracted, Lucius made a grab at the lubricant gel that was sitting innocently next to him. He quickly scooped a good amount of gel onto his fingers, as his mouth was busy sucking and slurping Harry’s tiny cock. He used a finger to swipe the gel from his coated fingers, inserting it inside of Harry’s tight cunt, then did the same to his puckered hole in his ass. He didn’t want to apply the gel on the boy’s nipple, as he wanted to spend much time torturing Harry’s pebble nipples. Lucius made a happy sound, when Harry came inside of his mouth. He drank and swallowed everything, then released Harry with a plop.

“Severus made something special for you and Draco. It’s an experiment that’s meant for you and my Dragon.” Lucius said. He swiped more of the gel, coating it over Harry’s limp cock. “He says you’ll feel the effects immediately—”

Harry gave a shocked cry, as his body started to feel all these wonderful sensations. He fell to his knee’s mewling, as his pussy was dripping with juices. His cock hardened again. His insides felt so tight. He wrapped his arms around Lucius’ neck, as he grinded up against the hard body. “What’s—What’s going on? It feels so good!” Harry pressed is face into Lucius’ neck. “Mnnnnnghhh!”

“Good, now I’m going to make you feel even better.” Lucius whispered into Harry’s ear. “You’ll be stuffed full of my cock, love. Now, be a good boy, and lay on your back for me.”

Harry laid flat on his back, staring up at Lucius. He spread his legs wide, as the other man went down on him, making Harry writhing against the mouth that was attacking his pussy, while fingers were thrusted inside of him. “Luc! Eek!” He moaned.

Harry was so tight, Lucius thought, as he lapped at Harry. The boy took only two of his fingers, yet he felt even tighter than before. He’s going to have to thank his Potions Master lover soon. His Severus advised that the gel would make Harry even tighter, as their Harry was small to begin with and Lucius didn’t want to hurt Harry. So, he’s going to make sure that Harry will be properly stretched with his fingers first, before taking his cock. Lucius continued thrusting his fingers in and out of Harry’s cunt, all the while, he licked, lapped at Harry before licking his way up to the boy’s now hardened tiny cock. He mouthed the boy’s cock, playing with it with his tongue, before he licked back down to lap the boy’s silky folds.

“Feels good, Luc! Good! So, good!” Harry called out.

Smiling, he pumped his fingers faster and faster, making sure to brush over Harry’s G-spot until he had Harry coming around his fingers. He felt spurts of seed splashing against his forehead, making him look up at the debauched boy before him. With a wave of his hand, Lucius spelled his clothes off, but left Harry in his lingerie dress. He noticed that the front of the lingerie dress had a clasp on it. So, he unhooked the clasp, baring Harry’s front to him.

“Naughty little slut.” Lucius hissed.

The nipple chains were enticing him very much. It had Lucius reach out to pull the end of one chain, making Harry keen very loudly. Then, he dropped the end of the chain to flick and roll the nipple between his fingers. At the same time, Lucius used his other hand to guide his cock to Harry’s cunt. He slapped his cock on the boy’s labia, taking in the sounds of wet slapping into his ears. His beautiful Harry trembled and shook before him. When Lucius flicked a finger over Harry’s nipple, the boy arched beautifully.

“I think I might come again, Luc!” Harry sobbed. His cheeks were flushed, nipples perking up with the chains slithering over his pale skin.

Patience disappearing, Lucius thrusted deep into Harry. The boy cried out loudly than Lucius ever heard before, making him filled with regret immediately. The boy was sobbing, and that made Lucius cup Harry’s face. “Harry! Love? I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” Lucius quickly asked.

Harry needed a moment. It was very sudden. Whatever the gel was doing to him, Harry felt the pleasure and sensitivity five times than normal. He knew Lucius was worried, and he could hear the older man asking if he was okay. But really, it felt too much for Harry. He needed to process the pleasure that shook his entire being. The moment when Lucius entered deep and fast inside of him, the moment he felt the tip of the man’s cock ramming against his womb, he saw white explosion behind his eyes, that Harry froze from the pleasure and surprise.

“Harry, love. Please, say something. I’m going to pull out now. Merlin, I’m so sorry, my love.” Lucius started to pull out, when Harry reached up to wrap his arms around his neck, pressing his small face into his neck. Lucius cupped a hand over Harry’s head, while his other splayed over the small slender neck. “Harry?”

“Sorry…” The boy mumbled. “It just…It just took me by surprised. It felt so amazing. I needed a moment. I’m sorry for scaring you, Luc. But…” Harry leaned back, eyeing up at the older man. “Continue? It felt good when you hit my womb with your cock. Please?”

Lucius let out a groan with a nod. He cupped the boy’s arse with his hands, lifting Harry up and down his cock. Harry sobbed softly into his neck, babbling lewdly.

“My stomach feels so good. So full, Luc. Nngh.” Harry sobbed, letting his tears fall. “If I feel this good…Will I get pregnant?”

“You’re still—Shit! Young.” Lucius thrusted Harry up and down his cock. “We’ll let your bodies adjusts to us. Then, maybe in a few years, we’ll breed you and put our Heirs inside of you.”

“Nngh! Yes, Luc!” Harry babbled. “Narine says I’m too young to have hatchlings! Oh! But she doesn’t mind if you guys mate with me every day.” Harry released his hold on Lucius, falling back, as he let Lucius hold him and play with him.

He knows Harry just turned at the ripe age of twelve, but he wasn’t to impregnate the boy just yet. As much as he wanted to break down and take of Severus’ magical contraceptive charm to plant his Malfoy seed inside of Harry, he wasn’t going to. It was such a wonderful and nice thought, but Severus and he wasn’t about to breed both boys at such a young age. Though, it was still done in pureblood family to have a young witch or wizard married at the tender age of twelve, and to produce an heir at that age, Lucius knows he will subject that onto both boys. After all, he wanted to plant his seed inside of his son first, before Harry.

“We’ll just pretend?” Harry asked, mewling. “Pretend that you’re going to put your Heir inside of me? Inside of my belly?”

“Sweet Merlin.” Lucius moaned. He pulled Harry with him, as they tumbled onto the sheet, his cock still thrusting in and out of the boy. “If you keep talking like that, I’ll be begging Severus to take the contraceptive charm off, so I can put an Heir inside of you!”

Feeling Lucius growing bigger inside of him, Harry squealed when his womb was thrusted into. “There! There, Luc! Where Severus likes it!”

“Shit…” Lucius pounded into Harry’s womb. The boy keened brokenly until Lucius rolled his hips, once, twice, and then he went still. He breathed heavily into Harry’s neck, as he spilled and spilled, and spilled even more inside of the tight heat.

He could feel his stomach stretching. He felt Lucius’ seed pouring deeply into him. Filling his stomach up. Harry moaned at the wonderful feeling. After a few minutes, Harry whimpered when Lucius slipped out of him. The raven-haired boy used his elbows to get up to look down at his stomach. The swell of seed, as Lucius placed his limp cock over his pussy. Harry watched that big cock spurt some more over the swell of his stomach.

“It looks like…as if you put a baby inside of me.” Harry whispered in awe.

Lucius laid down next to Harry, pulling him on top of him. He felt the swell of Harry’s come filled stomach against his own stomach. “Hmm. It is not common for someone young as you in pureblood families to marry young and bred at a young age. But both Severus and I agreed to let you and Draco enjoy life as much as you both can.” Smiling, Lucius felt his seed pooling down his stomach from Harry’s cunt.

“But you want to, don’t you?” Harry asked. He looked up at Lucius. He wriggled until he pressed his pussy against the other man’s cock, that was beginning to harden.

“I do. Very much…” Lucius groaned. “Harry, love—Fuck!” He gave a cry, when his cock sunk back inside of Harry’s tight cunt. He cupped the boy’s arse, letting the boy slowly ride him.

“Then, let’s make pretend, okay?” Harry whispered. “Pretend that you’ll put your Heir inside of my belly?”

  
“Sweet Merlin, Severus will never know that I’m being eaten by you, love.” Lucius cried out, as Harry tightened himself.

“It’s okay.” Harry giggled. “I’ll eat Severus later.”

“Fuck!” Lucius hissed. “Does Severus beg for you to put an Heir inside of you?”

“Yup.” Harry chuckled, then mewled. He rolled his hips, taking Lucius even deeper inside of him. “He likes to pretend that he will get me pregnant before the night is over.”

“He can barely fit inside of you. I can barely fit inside of you, love.” Lucius sucked in a breath.

Harry sat up, using his palms to splay over the older Malfoy’s hard solid chest. “That’s what Sev likes. Knowing that he can barely fit everything inside of me. But he loves hitting my—and I quote, my baby making room. A muggle term for womb, that Sev says on occasion.”

That word made Lucius cry out in shock, as he filled Harry once more. He looked up at Harry, then down at the boy’s stomach, that was slowly expanding from all his seed. “Harry, love. I don’t want to hurt you, but you won’t have any room inside of your pussy if I keep coming inside of you—Fuck!”

Harry threw his head back, eyes staring up at the blue sky. He enjoyed having Lucius fill him up. His stomach felt very full and so, very tight. He rolled his hips, making the older man hiss. Harry shakenly stood up on his feet over the blonde man. He looked down at Lucius, as he spread his legs, splayed his fingers over his bump on his stomach, while the other went between his thighs, spreading himself open. Semen was streaming down the inside of his thighs.

“Let me taste you, love. Please.” Lucius begged. He got on his knees and crawled up to Harry. He pressed his face between Harry’s thighs, mouth open wide, as his tongue lapped at his own release and Harry’s slick juices. He swallowed, licked and lapped. Both of his hands were spread open over Harry’s stomach—caressing the wonderful come filled bump of his seed.

“Just like a baby…” Harry softly said, watching the Lord of the Malfoy Manor enjoying himself between his thighs. The older Malfoy had such a blissful look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be talks between the four of them about future impregnation and mpreg in later chapters. Though, for now, it will be a fantasy kink for all four of them. :)


	17. AUTHOR'S NOTE 5/28/2020 ~PLEASE READ~

Hello, everyone!

I am not sure if any of you is wondering what is going on right now in Minneapolis and St. Paul, MN. But because of certain circumstances right now that's happening as I type this, I don't know when I will update. I will take some time to type the next chapter. My family and I and close friends will be taking precautions and safety for ourselves to stay home, while everything is happening. I am very sad about what's going on right now. And, my heart breaks over everything up to this week. It is shocking, horrifying and I am scared not just for myself, but for all my family and friends. At the moment, my family and I, close friends and relatives are safe as we can be, with everything that is happening right now at this very minute. This will be the only update from me, but please do visit my profile page for my updates on what's going on and any story updates for the next couple days.

Thank you and stay home, stay safe everyone!

Sincerely,  
StarrySky_Fantasy19


	18. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts time! **Slight trigger warning mentions of rape (like just a few sentences) between Harry and Vernon.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter.
> 
> Things is slowly coming back together. Still maintaining this social distancing thing. Fics are slowly being written.

Today was the day! Draco was excited to go to Hogwarts, while Harry was nervous and anxious. He wasn’t sure about being in a crowded place, especially, if he can’t see Draco. The night before, Severus had all of them meet together in the main family room. Severus explained that because Draco and Harry are family, they could share a room together if they wanted to, otherwise, they are allowed to floo back to the Malfoy Manor. It was their choice. Severus explained to Harry that the Headmaster of Hogwarts is a kind wizard, and once the sorting is over, they were all to meet in the Headmaster’s office, to see what their decision will be in regards to rooming.

So, back to present time, Harry immediately stood in the front foyer with Severus with their trunks. Lucius came down the steps with Draco as the trunks that belonged to his son, floated behind them. When both Malfoy’s stood before Severus and Harry, Lucius bent down to kiss Harry on the lips, as the raven-haired boy mewled into the kiss, before Lucius turned his attention to Severus. Both men kissed each other lovingly, while Draco devoured Harry’s lips before he had his turn with his Godfather. Then, with everything set, they went to King’s Cross Station.

Harry immediately started to feel nervous and afraid. He wasn’t used to leaving Lucius and Severus. The entire summer, it was just them, and them alone. No one else. Harry wasn’t sure if he would like being not with them. Heart pounding, throat dry, both Severus and Lucius sent them off as Harry and Draco went to find a seat to sit together. Harry looked out the window, waving a goodbye to Severus and Lucius. While, Draco looked solemn and quiet, though he did wave a hand at the two men standing on the platform. As they rode the train to Hogwarts, Harry laid his head down on Draco’s thighs, and curled into a ball.

It wasn’t long until they reached Hogwarts. Both boys followed protocol all the way until they got to the gates of Hogwarts. Eventually, all the first years ended up in the Great Hall, where the sorting would happen. The Headmaster stood from the staff high table up at the front, smiling at all the students. Then, Harry saw his eyes land on him and saw a sad look before the look disappeared and replaced it with a warmer look.

“Welcome, everyone. I am glad that each and every one of you have made it safely here. First things first, this year, we will have a new DADA, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.” Albus spoke. There was chattering about the position and what not with the curse. “There is no curse. No more. Now, I am going to introduce you to the new DADA teacher—Lucius Malfoy!”

Both boys gasped out loud, as Lucius walked through the doors of the Great Hall. Severus, whom, was sitting at the high table smiled at his lover as the tall blonde man walked up to the staff table. Lucius turned around to face all the children, before his eyes landed on his son and their tiny fourth, Harry. His lips quirked up quickly before he smoothed it over with a cold look.

“I am Lucius Malfoy. I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. This will be my first year teaching anyone who will be in my class.” Lucius started. “My son is also here for his sorting ceremony, and I suggest you all will treat him with respect, as well as your fellow classmates. Thank you.” With that, he walked over to Severus and sat down next to his lover.

Draco couldn’t believe it! His father was a new teacher?! That means, he and Harry wouldn’t feel too lonely! The Malfoy Heir turned to Harry, grabbed his hand and whispered into his ear. “Harry! Father is here! Isn’t that great?!” Then Draco’s eyes widened. “I think this is why Father has been so secretive!”

Harry nodded. His eyes on the older Malfoy. The older man leaned to whisper something into Severus’ eyes, before those steel eyes glanced to him, making Harry blush—averting his eyes as his cheeks turned pink. Oh, he knows those looks that Severus and Lucius are sporting. They were thinking of something. He wasn’t sure if he would want both older men and Draco to play and have their way with him while they were at Hogwarts.

All the while, while Harry’s mind was running a hundred miles per hour, Draco shivered in delight at all the possibilities that he could still have fun with his father and Godfather. Just the thought of sneaking around with his father and Godfather during school hours—it made Draco shiver in delight. He couldn’t wait!

.

.

.

The moment Draco’s name was called, he walked up to the stool and sat on it. The Headmaster put the Sorting Hat on top of his head. There was a humming in his mind, making Draco blink a couple times, before it said—

“Slytherin!”

Grinning, Draco jumped up from his chair, turning towards his father and Godfather and smiled at them. He walked over to the Slytherin table, where his now, fellow Slytherin’s greeted them. He watched in anticipation. His eyes on his tiny Angel. His Harry. The green-eyed boy was so nervous for a few weeks, that he ended up crying in front of Draco a few times. Draco understood his nervousness. Though, Draco has been away from his father a few weeks a few times a year with his Godfather in the past few years, he understood what Harry was going through at the moment. His father and Godfather had reassured them they all can head home by the end of the day, instead of staying at Hogwarts or they can choose to have a room at Hogwarts. This before, before they have left home, his Godfather had pulled both boys to the side, letting them know that they were to go straight to the Headmaster’s office with a Seventh year Prefect after the sorting ceremony.

“Harry Potter!”

Draco jerked back to the present, eyes on Harry once more, as there was dead silence in the Great Hall. Everyone knew who Harry Potter was. Everyone knows the story of his Harry ending the reign of the Dark Lord, Voldemort. Draco didn’t care. They were just stories that were true. But those people didn’t know his Angel. His sweet perfect, Angel. Icy steel eyes followed and tracked Harry until the boy sat on the stool. The Headmaster sat the Sorting Hat on top of Harry’s head.

Harry swallowed a lump in his throat, as his nervousness flared back up. He wanted to be with Draco. He didn’t want to end up in a different House. The Hat was sat upon his head, as he heard humming and then a voice inside of his mind, making Harry jerk on the stool.

_“Ah, yes. Hello, Mr. Harry Potter.”_ The Hat greets in his mind.

_“Um, hello.”_ Harry greeted back.

_“Special one you are. I see you have lived a hard and difficult life, until you were saved. I can see that you are almost bonded to three certain individuals—Yes, I know who they are. Much courage and bravery you have that have been nurtured. But very secretive and very much like a snake. I can see why those three bondmates of yours love you.”_ The Hat chuckled, making Harry blush even more. _“You will do amazing things in the house of snakes. They will protect you very well, as you are very precious. None has never seen such bonds like yours before. Usually, one would have one bondmate—a soulmate. But you, my boy, have three.”_

_“I don’t want to be away from Draco. Please!”_ Harry begged in his head. _“I want to stay with Draco.”_

_“A perfect choice for you—”_ Then, out loud, the Hat yelled, “Slytherin!”

Harry smiled brightly as he got up from the chair, running to Draco, who wrapped his arms around him. The older Slytherin’s that sat at the table smiled at the adorable green-eyed boy, while the other Houses looked on with a frown. Severus and Lucius looked on with a smile. Black obsidian eyes glanced towards at the other tables, noticing the frown on the students. He knew of the pranks and bullying that other Houses did on his little Snakes. He prays and hopes that none will hurt Harry. Harry is still a sensitive boy, still shy of human contact. Draco could very well hold on his own. But Lucius had talked to him that if Harry were to be sorted into their House, then their precious Harry would be likely a target of pranks and bullying.

For now, Severus held those thoughts in the back of his mind. His eyes watching. Tracking.

.

.

.

A Seventh Year Prefect Slytherin took Harry and Draco to the Headmaster’s office. The Slytherin Prefect bid them goodbye, as both boys headed into the Headmaster’s office. When they entered, they saw, Lucius and Severus. Draco walked up to his father, wrapping his arms around his waist. While Harry walked over to Severus, taking the end of the Potions Master’s sleeve, tugging it with a shy smile. Albus stared at the boys with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Welcome, Draco, Harry.” Albus said. Then, his eyes were on Harry, a sad look. “How are you, my dear boy, Harry?”

Harry looked up at old Wizard. He noticed those eyes held sadness in them. Maybe regret also? Slowly, Harry was tugged down to sit next to Severus. “Um…I’m okay?”

“I am sorry for leaving you with your relatives, my boy.” Albus softly said.

Averting his eyes, Harry played with the hem of Severus’ sleeve. He didn’t want to talk about the Dursley’s or think about them. They hurt him so much. He was almost raped by his Uncle Vernon. He didn’t want to think about how much it hurt when he pushed his fat fingers inside of him. But Severus made it all better. Severus cared for him. Loved him. Even, Draco and Lucius. They treated him with such care that it made him fall in love even further. Though, some would say he’s still young, but he knows. He felt something special with them. He just didn’t know it yet.

With his eyes, he could tell that a special bond was between all four of them. Albus has never seen anything like it before. One usually has one bondmate—a soulmate. But the moment the boys entered the Great Hall, Albus saw the connection to his newly DADA Teacher, and Severus. Goodness, the two boys were so young! Twelve! He didn’t want to think about the two older men having their way with the two younglings! But alas, it was not unheard-of young Witches or Wizards bonding or marrying at such a young age. It was quite normal, but with the four of them being in such a special bond—Albus have no doubt they were special in their own way. He could tell they all complimented each other.

Chuckling, Albus said, “That is good, Harry. I do regret what has happened to you. I am glad that Severus took you away and—” He looked at Severus and Lucius, eyes twinkling at them. “What a special bond you have with them and young Draco.”

Severus sat straight up with eyes wide, making Harry scoot away. Lucius choked on his tea that he was sipping. Sputtering, icy steel eyes looked at Albus who clapped in delight. The man is senile, Lucius thought in horror. Draco and Harry stared at each other, wondering what was going on between the two older men and their Headmaster.

“Ah, well, anyway, I need to know what your final decision. I will have a room just for the four of you to room together. You can connect the floo in that room to the Malfoy Manor. The only one who is accessible to your room is the four of you only. You will have that you will have a door guard that won’t let anyone in.” Albus said with a smile.

Harry beamed with a bright smile that had Albus wanting to coo at the green-eyed boy. The raven-haired boy said, “That makes it better! Please? I want that!”

Severus crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back. “If Harry wishes so, it will be done. I do not mind. As Albus already knows our relationship. We just have to be careful. And if one asks, I am sure we can come up with an excuse.”

“The Sorting Hat said something about the four of us having a bond. Something about soulmates and bondmates.” Harry said with a tilt of his head.

“It said that?” Draco perked up at it.

“Ah, yes. That.” Albus said.

Lucius was now, interested.

“I assume, you four have not done the final of bonding yet?” Albus asked.

“We…wanted them to have a life without being bonded officially. They are still young to be carrying any Heir as of now.” Lucius murmured, then he looked at Harry. “We wanted them to have some fun and enjoy life.”

Albus, Severus and Lucius looked at Harry, who blinked back at them. Then, it hit Harry. They were talking about children and that means, marriage. He’s read a little bit up about bonding before. There was a ritual ceremony that usually ended up being consummated—by having sex in its final stage. Warmth filled Harry’s cheek, as heat pooled in his stomach. He understood what Albus and the Sorting Hat said now. He knows that Lucius and Severus always babbled about impregnating him whenever they had their way with him. Draco, even voiced his thought that he wanted to see his father and Severus breed Harry.

“Oh…Um…Erm…” Harry stammered with a blush. He cupped his cheeks, willing his flushed cheeks to go away.

“It is okay to being in a relationship, Harry. Nothing is wrong with that. There are still some old pureblood families that still have the old ways of having their children marry at the ripe age of twelve, and to bring many Heirs into the family. And some, that have a relationship like Draco and Lucius. It is not common but not unheard of. We, in the Wizarding world do not mind—though, some may say it is unacceptable. Some may taunt and bully, so if you should come across any of that, let me know. I will handle them.” Albus said softly.

“Okay…” Harry gave the old Wizard a shy smile.

“Now, I will have Severus escort you back to the Slytherin Tower. As he is your Head of House, he will give you instructions and rules and your schedule.” Albus said. “Have a lovely day, younglings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be about Draco and double penetration. :)


	19. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Severus both take Draco, while Harry watches from the side.

At the end of the week, both Lucius and Severus came to get them. Their first day of Hogwarts was fun. Harry was still nervous, but he slowly got over the anxiety he was having. Draco held Harry’s hand as they followed the two older men. They walked and walked until they stopped in front of a portrait not too far from the Headmaster’s office. Harry looked up at the door with a frown.

“Where is this?” Harry asked.

“There are two Headmasters in Hogwarts. Headmaster Albus and Headmistress Minerva. You and Draco will be meeting with the Headmistress for a bit. She has been waiting for a while for both of you.” Lucius said with a smile.

Clutching Draco’s hand even tighter, Harry pressed himself against the Malfoy Heir. The blonde boy noticed Harry’s nervousness, and went to pat his head. “It’ll be okay, Harry.”

“Is she…nice?” Harry asked, quietly.

Severus smoothed a loose strand of hair behind Harry’s ear, and softly smiled. “The Headmistress is an amazing woman, Harry. She is stern but very kind. After you meet her, we will floo back home.”

Harry nodded.

Severus whispered the password to the portrait. It opened up the entrance for them, as all of them stepped through and into the Headmistress office. Severus looked around, before he spotted Minerva sitting on the sofa, sipping tea. The older witch looked up at them, then a smile broke over her face. She stood up, and Harry watched as she walked towards them. The older witch knelt down in front of Harry with a sad look that passed her face. The Headmistress wrapped her arms around Harry, who jumped slightly in her arms.

“Oh, Harry.” The Headmistress said. She pulled back, her eyes holding concern and happiness all at the same time. “How are you, Harry? Oh, I’m sorry. Headmistress Minerva McGonagall at your service. You may call me Professor or Minerva, love. Same to you, young Mister Malfoy.” She gave Draco a look.

“Hello, Professor McGonagall.” Draco nodded at her.

Harry didn’t know what to do but to wrap his arms around her as she continued to hug him tightly. She smelled of floral tea and lavender. For some reason, the smell calmed him.

“Now, how are you, love?” Minerva asked him.

“Good. I’m doing fine.” Harry answered.

Minerva nodded. “Now, let’s all sit over here and catch up. I would like to know what you’ve been up to lately.” She said. “Albus has already filled me in, but I wanted a chance to get to know you. Come, I shall summon some tea and snacks.”

.

.

.

“Merlin, we’re finally home!” Draco threw himself onto their bed, as Harry took off his robes.

Lucius shook his head, as he leaned up against the doorway. Severus walked over to Harry, helping the raven-haired boy take his clothes off. Harry sat at the edge of the bed, with eyes half hooded as he watched the tall dark-haired man slowly slip his shoes and socks off. Then, Severus hooked his fingers on the waistband of Harry’s pants, then slipped it off when the boy shimmied out of the pants. While doing so, Lucius had walked up to them from behind, and helped take the robes off of Harry. The blonde-haired man pressed his face into Harry’s neck, while Severus nuzzled Harry’s exposed stomach.

Draco turned onto his stomach to settle his chin on his palm, watching. He loves it when the two older men dote on Harry. The way they gently, and carefully took care of his Angel. As Draco watch the two nuzzle and give kisses to Harry, the Malfoy Heir smiled, when Harry gasp softly. His Angel wrapped his arms around his Godfather’s head, while his father bit Harry’s neck, making his Angel mewl loudly.

“Ohh…” Harry went limp, with his arms still wrapped around Severus’ neck.

“You look good like that, Harry.” Draco chuckled.

“Feels good…” Harry mumbled.

“I bet.” Draco shook his head. Then, he crawled to the edge of the bed on his stomach, until his Godfather turned his attention from nuzzling Harry’s stomach, to pressing his lips against his own. Moaning into the kiss, Draco felt his Godfather’s tongue slip into his mouth. “Mmm.”

Harry turned his head slightly to the side, watching with hazy eyes while Lucius’ lips trailed to nip on his ear. Green eyes were on Severus snogging Draco. Pink lips peeking out, Harry wonder if Draco ever had both his Godfather and father take him at the same time. Draco was just a bit tad bigger than Harry, and the blonde boy seemed to take both men very well inside of him. Harry liked it when he sees how destroyed Draco look after both men finishes with him. He wanted to see it though.

He wanted to see Draco take Severus and Lucius inside of him.

Cock hardening, Harry gasped out, “I want to see both of you take Draco at the same time.”

Silence filled the room.

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

Lucius looked down at Harry, eyes widening at the admission coming from their beautiful fourth. The boy looked up at him with a needy look. Then, he looked over to Draco and Severus. Lucius gave Severus a look. In turn, Severus smirked and nodded his reply. They’ve done it three times before. They had taken Draco at the same time. Both their cocks buried deep inside of Draco’s arse and cunt. They loved the feeling of exploding inside of Draco, painting the insides of Draco with their seed.

Severus, who was thinking of the same time, turned his attention to look at Harry, and asked, “Are you sure, Harry?”

Harry nodded.

The Potions Master, then asked, “And you, Draco? Are you okay with it?”

The blonde boy can only moan, then whispered, “Yes.”

“But first, let’s all take a warm bath.” Lucius murmured.

.

.

.

It took well over an hour for them to finish their bath. Mostly because, Lucius and Severus’ hands were all over Draco. Making the blonde boy writhe between them. Harry only watched on, with a big smile. His eyes filling with pleasure, as he watched his Dragon letting out soft sounds between the two big men. Then, Severus forced them to get out of the bathtub and back to the bedroom. Lucius carried Draco in his arm bridal style, as Harry followed behind. The Lord of the Manor deposited Draco onto the bed, meanwhile Harry was crawling onto the bed. Harry sat with his knees underneath him.

“Let’s prepare you first, my little Dragon.” Lucius whispered against Draco’s lips.

With a whimper, Draco nodded, then said, “Can you take my pussy?” Then, heated icy eyes on Severus, “And, you take me my ass?”

“Yessss.” Both men hissed with need.

Lucius settled against the pillows, as he pulled his little Dragon on top of him. His son fell onto his chest, thighs straddling him, as their Potions Master settled behind with a bottle of what looked like the gel that made for Harry and Draco. Severus uncapped the bottle, squeezing the gel onto his fingers. He rubbed his fingers together, before he pressed a finger inside of Draco’s cunt, while his thumb hooked into Draco’s puckered hole. Draco cried out softly as he pressed his face into his father’s face. It felt so good! His Godfather was smearing the gel all around inside of him. He could even feel his cock start to leak pre-come, as well. He could feel the heat spreading throughout inside of his pussy and ass. And suddenly, his pussy started to get even wetter with slick.

And, Draco knew that his Godfather is using the gel he specifically made him and harry. Clenching around his Godfather’s finger, Draco pushed back. “Please, please, please.” He begged.

“Soon, my Dragon.” Lucius hotly voiced out. “We’ll fuck your pretty holes, while Harry watches, yeah?”

Draco whined at that, nodding.

Cheeks flushing bright red, Harry crawled up to lay his head on Lucius’s shoulder. His eyes were on Draco’s face the entire time. Draco’s cheeks were turning bright pink, his mouth parted open with soft sounds dripping from his mouth. His eyes were closed, as Severus continued to open both of Draco’s hole up. Reaching a hand up, Harry started to tweak and play with his own nipples with a hand. His other hand reached down to pump his cock lazily. Harry hooked a finger around the nipple ring, pulling it to send pleasure down his spine. Moaning, Harry squeezed his eyes shut, as he let the pleasure and sounds fill his mind.

Draco lifted his head to capture his father’s lips. Both Malfoy’s started kissing each other, while Severus kept playing with Draco’s holes. Severus smile as he felt both of the boy’s hole quiver and clench around his fingers. He slipped his thumb out of Draco’s arse. He slipped his finger out of the sweet cunt of his Dragon, until he pushed two fingers inside of Draco. The boy cried out as his womb started to tremble.

“That feels good!” Draco gasped.

“Fuck.” Lucius hissed, feeling his son’s small cock pressing against his own cock. “I want in now, Sev.” He growled.

“Give me a second, love.” Severus smirked. He continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Draco. Making sure he pressed into Draco’s sweet G-spot.

“Hmnngh!” Draco cried out, feeling his favorite spot being played with. “There, please!” He could feel himself approaching climax. “Please! Please! I’m going to come!”

“Good.” Severus growled softly. He looked over to Lucius, giving a nod to his lover. The Potions Master reached down to guide Lucius’ cock into Draco’s awaiting cunt. Then, he pressed his free hand on Draco’s soft round arse, pushing down hard. The boy keened loudly. Severus, then, took his own cock in his hand and pressed it into Draco’s puckered arse. “Now, we’re both going to fuck you at the same time, while our Harry watches.”

Draco’s eyes snapped wide open as the cock invaded his ass. Body suddenly spasming with climax, Draco wailed as he came around the cocks just being inside of them. And, they haven’t even started just yet! His father moved first, thrusting his cock deeper into him, pushing right up against the entrance of his womb. “Merlin!” Draco threw his head back.

Severus grunted around the tight channel of his Godson. It felt so good to be inside of him. And, the fact that both him and Lucius is taking Draco at the same time. The Potions Master gripped the boy’s hips tightly, as he thrusted in and out slowly. When Lucius pulled back, Severus thrusted in. They continued at the same pace, fucking their Dragon. The boy was a writhing mess already. With tears streaming down is cheeks, Lucius lifted his son’s chin up, pressing a kiss on his cheeks. His tongue tasting the salty tears, as Draco sobbed softly.

“Does it feel good, Dray?” Harry asked softly from the side.

Draco made a noise from the back of his throat, then crying out as his Godfather hit his prostate, pulled back, then his G-spot was hit with his father’s cock. Hands wrapped around his biceps, pulling him back, as the pace started to pick up. Draco squealed loudly, when the cocks began to thrust fast.

_Slap!Slap!Slap!_

His mind was filled with his father fucking his squelching pussy, while his ass was being stretched open by his Godfather’s cock. Their cocks felt so overly huge inside of him! But they were careful not to overly do it, as their cocks were huge and big, which couldn’t fit all inside of him. Panting heavily, Draco threw his head back with an open mouth, and closed eyes.

“S’good!” Draco panted out.

All the while, Harry’s eyes zeroed in on Draco’s stomach. His lips curled up, as he saw the outline of Lucius’ cock. He was a little bit jealous that Draco can already take both cocks into him. Since he’s still small, Severus didn’t want to push that on him just yet. He didn’t want to hurt Harry if he had both of them fucking him at the same time. Harry didn’t mind Severus’ concern. In fact, it made him happy that someone cared about his well-being. He is small after all. He couldn’t change that. It had it benefits of having all three pounce and play with him. He liked being in the cuddle sex pile. He wasn’t ready to take both Severus and Lucius at the same time. He knows it might hurt him. He wasn’t like Draco, who loved being analed. Rather, he loved getting his pussy fucked. It was just the way a cock would thrust in and out of him in deep, fast movements.

Rearing back into reality, Harry continued to watch that certain spot, until he heard both older men.

“My little Dragon, I’m going to drench your womb, soon.” Lucius groaned.

“Are you prepare to have us fill you up at the same time with out seed, Draco?” Severus hissed out.

“Uh! Y-Yes! Nngh!” Draco nodded.

Their pace took on a faster turn, making Harry pump his cock furiously, while he was pinching and pulling at his nipple.

“I-Inside! Inside! Please—” Draco broke off, screaming from pleasure, as his body once more climaxed.

Both older men threw their heads back, shouting out their release, as they filled Draco. Harry licked his lips with eyes watching Draco’s stomach start to inflate just a tiny bit from Lucius’ seed. He saw come streaking down Draco’s thighs. It was a beautiful sight. Draco’s facial expression was pure bliss.

The moment he came, he felt his father ram his cock right up against the entrance to his womb. Draco felt the thick pulse of his father’s seed shooting and filling inside of his pussy. It felt so amazing to have his father’s cock pulse with deep jets inside of him. His arse was being overfilled with his Godfather’s cock, as well. The feeling of having them both come inside of him, made Draco go limp with heavy breathing. Yet, his father and Godfather didn’t just stop there. They continued to lazily thrust in and out of him. His stomach was starting to hurt from being filled. But it wasn’t a bad hurt. It was a pleasurable, good, and warm hurt.

Draco laid his head on his father’s chest, panting heavily as he was coming down from the high pleasure. He felt his Godfather slipping out of him, making him mewl as he felt the seed spill from his arse. His father didn’t slip out, which is good with him. He wanted to have his father buried deep and seated inside of him a while longer. He liked having his father staying inside of him. It makes him feel happy. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see his Godfather kiss Harry, bringing their fourth to a climax with his hand. His Angel bucked with his back arch as he cried out his release, making a total mess around his Godfather’s hand.

“Hmm.” Draco licked his lips. He felt his father’s cock twitch inside of him. “Stay inside for a while longer, father.”

“Of course, my little Dragon.” His father said.

“I want to kiss you, Harry.” Draco said.

Harry, who was half dazed from climaxing turned his head. He pressed his mouth against Draco’s. Both boys nibbling, sucking, biting and kissing each other. Severus lifted Harry’s hips up, slipped inside of his boy’s slick cunt. The Potions Master sighed happily as he thrusted slowly and lazily inside of Harry. Lucius watched them with a heated look. His son wrapped around his cock. His lover fucking their fourth. It was a good way to end the day.


	20. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start to bullying of one precious, raven-haired boy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentions of bullying.

It was well into a month, when the bullying began. It started small at first. Students would throw crunched up papers at him. Then, the harsh poke that would sometimes make him stumble. It was when he was alone walking to his class. At first, he didn’t care and didn’t mind at all. He was used to bullying. Then, the pranks started as well as harsher push made him trip over his own feet. He didn’t like it at all. Draco would always tell him that Slytherin’s always walked together—never alone. There were so many household rivalries between the Slytherin’s and Gryffindor’s. Draco can stand up to himself, and no one really messed with the blonde boy, as his father wasn’t just a DADA professor—Lucius still occasionally works with the Ministry. The students didn’t want to get on the bad side and in trouble with the Ministry.

But they turned their attention and bullying onto him. To the point that it landed him in the infirmary.

It started out like this—he was having a somewhat good day. Considering the crunched-up papers and pencils being thrown at him. And older students, who tend to rip his bag away and dump everything onto the floor. Him getting pushed from behind started to escalate, too. That’s how it happened. He was walking to the first year, Potions Class. He held his bag close to his chest as he made his way down the spiraling steps, into the dungeons where the Potions Class would be held. Just as he was well over halfway down the staircase, hands pushed him from behind. Harry yelped in horror as he was pushed. His body tumbling down the hard stones of the stairs—knocking into his ribs, his back, his arms—everywhere. Then, his head was smacked hard against the stone floor, knocking the breath out of him. The raven-haired boy fell into a heaping pile down at the bottom of the staircase, body twisting at an angle.

As dark spots started to fill his vision, Harry tried to get a good look at two certain individuals who stood on the steps—laughing at him.

“That’s what you get, you stupid snake!” One of them laughed.

“We’re going to bully the evil out of you.” The other said.

“Wha…” Harry mumbled, as his vision was filled with darkness completely.

.

.

.

Severus burst into the infirmary room. Throwing the doors wide open, as he stalked into the room, and towards a bed that held his precious love. His black robes billowing around him as he walked over to the other side of the room. There, he saw Draco with dried tear stained face, holding onto Harry’s hand. Severus looked at his Harry, only to let out a gasp that turned into a growl. His small Harry looked even smaller in the infirmary bed. Bandages were wrapped around the boy’s head. There were black and blue bruises that littered over Harry. It made something dark inside of Severus wake up. No one messes with his love.

Hissing, Severus turned to look at Draco, and asked, “Who did this?”

Draco shook his head. “I don’t know Uncle Sev…Harry was found at the bottom of the steps, on his way to your Potions Class.”

Scowling, Severus wrapped an arm around Draco as he pressed a kiss onto the blonde boy’s head. “And you?” He asked quietly.

“I’m fine.” Draco replied. “But I’m scared for Harry. I think he’s being bullied. He’s been quiet the past week. And, from the whispers from other Houses, Harry’s been getting bullied by older and current students. Mostly, from Gryffindor. But I’m not sure until Harry is awake.” Then, he pressed his face into Severus’ chest, sniffling softly.

Severus softened his gaze, as he held Draco tighter. “Everything will be alright. I will find the one responsible for this. They will not get away without punishment.” The Potions Master said in a dark, cold voice.

Draco shivered at the darkness in Severus’ voice. It sent shivers down his spine, straight to his cock and pussy. Making him wet. He certainly loves it when Severus becomes dark and angry like this. Like an Alpha male on a war path to kill. He’s seen and heard the same in his father’s voice as well. He’s willing to sink down onto his knees to take his Godfather’s cock into his mouth. To suck him off right here, inside of the infirmary. But no. Not right now. That will be on a different day. Right now, he’s more worried about Harry.

When he came running through the infirmary doors, to find Harry unconscious, he was scared. He didn’t know that the bullying got to pushing Harry down the steps. They weren’t even in at Hogwarts yet for two months, and it’s only the end of the first month. If the bullying continued with Harry, he wasn’t sure if his Angel would take to being home schooled. Draco needed to find the ones responsible for putting his Angel in the infirmary.

A soft noise was heard from the bed, making the two look down at Harry. The raven-haired boy shifted in his sleep. His face scrunching up as if he was in pain, then slowly, bright green eyes opened to stare up at them. Harry groaned as he winced when the pounding in his head protested, making him whimper in the process. He pressed a hand to his forehead, groaning.

“Harry!” Draco called out. He reached down to grab Harry’s hand into his with eyes that are filled with worry and concern. “Are you okay?” He asked.

“What…happened?” Harry softly asked.

“You were found unconscious at the bottom of the staircase, on your way to my class, love.” Severus replied, tone of voice gentle. He sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching forward with a hand to cup Harry’s cheek. “What was the last thing you remembered?”

Harry looked up at Severus’ eyes, squinting before he slowly replied, “I remember I was on my way down to your class. I remember walking down the steps, when I felt a push from behind. It was hard—the push.” Harry said, then added, “I remember falling. Then, I heard voices. Two of them. One said, it’s what I get for being a snake, and another one said, they’ll bully the evil out of me.” Suddenly, big fat tears started rolling down his face. Harry let out a broken sob, as he was pressed into Severus’ chest, with arms wrapped around him.

“Who does that?” Harry sobbed quietly. “Why do the students have to try to justify their reasons and actions because someone is in a different House?”

Severus rubbed his hand up and down Harry’s small back. This wasn’t the what he wanted Harry to experience at Hogwarts. He knows there’s still House rivalries. He knows some of his Snakes were victims of the abuse and bullying from other Houses. Once he finds out who did this to his Harry, oh those people will pay. He and Lucius will make sure to get those students expelled. They’ll make sure Albus knows and understands. No one hurts Harry. No one.

“I will find out whoever did this to you, Harry.” Severus hissed. “I’m sorry you had to experience this.”

“I want to go home…” Harry said. He hurt. His entire body hurts and is so sore. His head was killing him as well.

“I will see what Madam Pomfrey says. I will make sure you go home.” Severus said. Harry will not even need to stay with Pomfrey. After all, Severus has some first aid training as a Healer before, and he’s a Potions Master. “Wait here, while I go discuss this with Madam Pomfrey. Draco,” Severus turned to Draco, “Stay here with Harry, please.”

The young Malfoy heir can only nod. The boy crawled onto the bed to sit beside Harry, as the two hugged each other for comfort and security. With that, Severus whipped around to stalk through the infirmary—his robes billowing like darkness behind him.

.

.

.

As they made their way back to the Malfoy Manor through the family room through the fireplace, they stumbled upon Lucius, who seen pacing back and forth. The moment they stepped through, Lucius walked over to Harry, wrapping the boy up in his arms. Harry carefully wrapped his arms around Lucius’ wide shoulders, wincing as his muscles and bones protested. He could feel the older long hair blonde man tremble. Whether from concern or from angry, Harry was just glad to be home.

Lucius pulled back to examine Harry. His eyes traveling from Harry’s face, then down and then back up to Harry’s eyes, once more. He looked to his son, who looked exhausted, then up to Severus, who, looked furious. “Is everyone okay? Harry?” Lucius asked.

“I—” Harry started then, was interrupted by Severus.

“Lucius, let’s bring Harry to bed, let him rest. It’s been a tiring day for everyone. I will tell you what I’ve found out.” Severus said.

Nodding, Lucius picked up Harry bridal style, making the boy yelp in surprise. “Let me carry you, Harry. Please.” He almost begged.

Draco followed behind, not saying anything as he sensed how angry his Godfather was. And, how upset his father was. With Harry hurt, he wasn’t about to let his emotions rule him. He needed to make Harry feel safe at home first, then they all will take care of the problem concerning Harry. When they reached to their bedroom, Lucius placed Harry on the bed, while Draco gently took off Harry’s robe and shoes.

“Did you want to take a hot bath or rest a bit longer?” Draco asked.

“Rest, please…” Harry mumbled, eyes drooping downward.

Severus smoothed his hand over Harry’s head. “Rest, my Jewel. I will come back in an hour to give you another of your potions.”

“’Kay…” Harry said. He shuffled on the bed, getting comfortable, and fell asleep.

Draco dragged the blanket over Harry’s sleeping form, just as Narine slithered onto the bed. She hissed as she smelled the pain from her Master, and two scents that was laced with evil. Someone had hurt her precious and kind Master. She slithered up to sit next to Harry’s head, before she loudly hissed at her Master’s mates. The tall medicinal black clothed man held his hands up as she reared her head to hiss at them. She didn’t want anyone to touch her Master.

.

.

.

“Are you sure it was those two students?” Lucius asked.

“I know them. They were troublemakers. Always have been.” Severus placed down his glass of firewhisky. “Harry consented into looking at his memories of when the bullying started, up to the time when he was pushed from behind.” He let his leg over the over, as he leaned back against the chair.

“And you know it is those students, Sev?” Lucius asked, again.

“Albus confirmed it as well. As well as many other Professor’s.” Severus explained. “Because Harry’s care is under mine, and I am his guardian, I will see fit to punish those two little bastards.” He growled. “They will pay for laying their filthy hands on our Harry.”

Lucius nodded, when Severus added, “I will make sure their parents are notified with the proper punishment and expelling those students.”

Contemplating, Lucius asked another question, “Do you want me to anything at the Ministry? I can pull some strings and I do have connections with powerful people, and businesses. I can make sure those two students will have a difficult time finding a proper job in the Wizarding world. No one wants anyone to work for them with a bad rep for hurting another.”

Lips curling in a sneer, Severus purred out, “Why, thank you, Lucius. That would be great. That will be such a proper punishment. Too bad, those two students are of age, and they’re in their last year of Hogwarts.”

“Yes, indeed, Sev. Yes, indeed.” Lucius chuckled.

.

.

.

Narine plotted with anger, as she stared at her sleeping Master and young blonde mate. Her kind, sweet and happy Master did not deserve this kind of treatments from humans. She knows that her Master still gets upset over his past abuse. She knows of this. She’s seen the way her Master shies away from touches, except her Mates. She’s seen the scars that were now gone, but still somewhat visible. She plans on heading to her Master’s school without him knowing. She has magic and she’s powerful enough. No humans will escape for hurting her Master.

_“Sssleep well, my Hatchling.”_ She hissed softly. _“I will protect you.”_

She’ll have to somehow floo with her Master’s mates. They won’t notice a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: punishment, Narine the snake, and some smut between the four Wizards along the way.


	21. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narine, the snake, the two responsible, some gentle and soft loving bestowed upon Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Blaming myself for playing the Sims 4. (Har, har) I've got new pairs of eyeglasses, so my eyes are adjusting to the light and sceneries and staring at the computer screen for hours. Other than that, here is a update! Thanks for waiting! :)

Unbeknownst to both Severus and Lucius, Narine had somehow slipped through the floo with them back to Hogwarts the next day, early in the morning. Because she was powerful like her Hatchling, she became invisible as she slithered behind the two Alpha mates. They were speaking in angry voices, and even though she kept hearing her Hatchling’s name being mentioned a few times—she knew the two Alpha men were talking about her Hatchlng. She scented from them, that they were angry at whoever had hurt her Master. And, when her little one had come home—he smelled of something antiseptic smell, as well as two certain scents. Those scents told her they were the cause of her Hatchling’s fall. They were the ones who hurt her little one. Now that she has come to the place that her little Master Hatchling spends his day learning, the scents of the two Wizards became clearer.

As if she could smile, Narine hissed as she followed her Hatchling’s two mates. She followed and followed until she entered the room, where a powerful Wizard sat behind his desk. She reared up, black eyes glittering at the older Wizard. He was wearing a lavender robe, with matching hat. Her Hatchling’s mates sat down, as tea was poured into cups for them. Narine went up closer to the old Wizard, but not too close as she scented the old Wizard. The said Wizard paused as he was preparing to pour into his own teacup. Eyes flicked down at her, as she stared back up at him. The way the old Wizard was staring at her, made her think he could see her. She supposes he might be able to see her. He is an older Wizard and felt powerful.

“Interesting…” The old Wizard whispered, before he went back to pouring tea into his teacup.

Narine tilted, noticing how the Wizard didn’t say anything else. She stayed in her spot as both three Wizards spoke.

“How is Harry?” The old Wizard asked.

Severus huffed, crossed his arms over his chest, and replied, “He seems to be fine for now. I don’t think Harry should come back until this is sorted with. At least for a few days.”

“Severus—”

“Albus, Harry almost died. By some dunderheads!” Severus snarled.

Lucius glared at Albus, almost growling at the man, wanting to throttle the old Wizard. “I agree with Severus. Harry and Draco should stay at home for a few days, at least. We have reviewed the pensieve from Harry, and we may know who did it.”

“Are you sure about the student who did it?” Albus asked.

“Two of them actually. I believe they are from my House.” Severus said.

Narine perked up at it. If she follows the Hatchling’s Potions Master mate, she may be able to get a better scent and follow it to the ones responsible. Lazily bobbing her head in excitement, she couldn’t wait. She could make herself grow bigger if she had wanted to, but she wanted to stay a decent size around her Hatchling. He wasn’t strong to protect himself yet. She didn’t want him to only rely on her mates. She wanted her little one to be able to protect himself. Narine slithered around the two, scenting the air with her tongue. From the corner of her eye, she had noticed the old Wizard getting distracted as he was trying to talk to the other two, while keeping his eyes on her.

Fear, not she thought. The old Wizard isn’t anyone stupid. She can tell.

Then, the old Wizard spoke, “Has Harry…acquired a new pet?”

Lucius stared at the old man, frowning. “Yes, he has. He is a Parseltongue, so of course, he would get a snake as a pet.”

“More of a familiar, Lucius.” Severus corrected. “And an owl.”

Albus looked from Lucius, to Severus, then trailed his eyes carefully, on a certain spot next to Severus’ feet. He sat back while he lifted his cup up to his lips. “Interesting. And is the…snake dangerous? Venomous?” He asked.

“Harry has stated the snake is not dangerous. Only when to protect him. Otherwise, she is an overprotective mother hen, who dotes on Harry.” Severus admitted.

The blonde nodded in agreement. “Where Harry goes, she will follow. I will not be surprised if somehow she manages to escape the manor and follow Harry here, to Hogwarts.”

“Really…” Albus looked back at the snake in question.

Narine tilted her head to the side, narrowing her eyes.

Shaking his head, Albus said, “And you are sure the snake is at home?”

Severus became suspicious at the odd questions but with Albus, their conversations will always be odd somehow. “I believe so. She was with Harry when we left.”

“Alright.” Albus frowned at the snake in question, again. “I suppose so.”

.

.

.

Narine slid through a room. There was no Wizards or Witches on the premises. But two certain scents were. She turned her head, as two figures walked through the door. She had found her way up to the room that the scent of her Hatchling and his mates. She was in the right place. She silently watched as the two figures laughed and shoved at each other.

“Did you place it underneath the bed? That’ll activate the nightmares.” One said.

The other laughed. “Yup. And the moment he gets on the bed, there’ll be fireworks.”

Oh, yes. These are the two. Narine hissed silently.

“C’mon, Vincent! Before Professor Snape finds us! You know how the git is.” Gregory called.

“Hold on, Greg. One last thing. I managed to get this magical voodoo doll from a friend.” Vincent took out a doll that looked awfully a lot like her Hatchling. She can recognize the messy hair, glasses and scar on the doll. The young Wizard lifted the doll up to show his friend, before he took a needle out.

Narine knew something bad will happen to her Hatchling. She will not let a despicable Wizard or beast hurt her little one. Rearing back, she concentrated and concentrated until her magical core unlocked. Her loud hiss filled the entire room, as she grew and grew. Her body coiling and turning as she swirled around the two figures. The two boys screamed in horror as she moved around them. Her body taking up the entire commons room.

“What the hell is that?!”

“Where did that snake come from?!”

“Insssolent humansss ssshould be punissshed and eaten!” Narine hissed.

She snapped forward, coiling her body around the two boys. Squeezing them so tight, that they started crying and screaming for help. She snapped her jaws at them, making them scream even louder. She heard fast footsteps entering the room, then a loud gasp.

“Narine?!”

“Stop!”

She looked at the two Alpha mates, hissing loudly at them as she squeezed just a bit tad tighter around the two boys. They were the ones responsible for her Hatchling. No one hurts her Hatchling and gets away with it. The Potions Master held a tiny black bag in his hand, while the blonde Lord held up the firework pranks. Narine slithered towards them with the boys in tow. She scented the two items, then hissed at the two Alpha mates.

“They are meant to hurt Hatchling.” Narine said, scenting the two items once more. “I heard them.”

“Do you know what she is saying?” The blonde Lord asked the Potions Master.

“I think she…I hope I am correct in my thinking.” The Potions Master lifted the items up to her, then asked, “Do those two boys put these on Harry’s dorm bed?”

Narine nodded.

“Severus? Lucius—What is going on?” Albus called from behind her.

Narine whipped around, hissing at the old Wizard, holding the two boys tighter, making them whimper in pain. She wants to crush their fragile bones. Then, an idea came into her head. She’ll poison them with her venom, force them to tell the truth, and in return, she could decide, if she wanted to, tell the Potions Master on how to make the antidote for her venom. It usually renders and kills someone within twenty-four hours. She made sure to make her venoms last that long. She didn’t need to kill right away. Not unless, she has to. Her jaw can snap a body in half without doing much work.

“Is this the infamous mother hen snake?” The old Wizard asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Sighing, Severus nodded. “I did not know she had escaped from the Manor. We have spells and charms to prevent her from doing so, but I believe that because Harry was in danger and hurt, his magic must’ve done something to let her come to Hogwarts.”

“Hogwarts doesn’t seem disturb or concern about her.” Albus said after a few seconds later.

The blonde man turned his attention on Narine. “Usually, Hogwarts would’ve alerted you. I wonder why…”

Chuckling, Albus walked up to Narine, who hissed at him. He raised his hands up in a submissive gesture. “Now, now. What is your name, my dear?”

“Narine.” Severus replied for him.

The lavender clad Wizard looked at Severus, then into Narine’s eyes. “I see that is your name. It is a beautiful name. I don’t suppose you can let those two boys go?”

Narine shook her head. Then, she squeezed the boys tighter for fun, and then, she hissed and snapped her jaws in a jokingly manner at the boys, who shrieked and sobbed in horror. It was fun seeing these puny and tiny humany newborn wizards cry in horror. The way the two would wriggle and her coiling tighter around them. Maybe she should run away with them and dump them in a lake somewhere. That’ll teach them.

“Boys, I believe you should explain to us what has happened. And these particular items…” Lucius pointed at the items. Severus plopped the Harry voodoo look-a-like doll into Lucius’ hand. The Malfoy Lord blinked a few times, then narrowed his eyes as he became furious. “A magical voodoo doll! These are highly illegal! Where did you get them?!” Lucius roared.

“A-A-A f-f-friend!” Gregory cried.

“We were the ones who pushed Harry down the steps! Almost every House likes him!” Vincent sobbed.

Narine hissed at them, making the boys beg.

“Please!”

“We’re sorry!”

“We won’t do it again!”

Albus looked at the boys for a very long time. Then, slowly said, “It should not be they, who you need to apologize to. It should be for Harry. You do know obtaining something highly illegal is going to get you expelled, and every place you will want to work for after Hogwarts will know not to accept you to work for them. Lucius is still working with and for the Ministry, and he has very high contacts to make your life not so good, boys.”

Vincent and Gregory cried. Their life is ruined. All because of the stupid raven-haired, green-eyed boy.

Albus continued, “Because Professor Snape is Harry’s legal guardian, and Lucius as his Magical Guardian, they and Harry can sue you and prosecute you. Both of you are a year older than Harry and young Draco. It would land you in Azkaban for obtaining an illegal magical doll to hurt someone.”

“We will collect pensieve memories from the boys.” Severus said.

“I will make sure their family is notified and be persecuted accordingly. They will be punished for almost killing a fellow student, bullying and an illegal magical item.” Lucius crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the boys.

Nodding, Albus looked into the snake’s eyes once more. “Are you satisfied now?”

“They ssshould be eaten like ratsss!” Narine hissed. “They hurt my Hatchling!”

Albus blinked, as the spoke was making noises at him. Severus and Lucius, however, knew the word Hatchling in Parseltongue. Rolling his eyes, the Potions Master knew Narine would probably want to eat the dunderheads. He would make sure they will suffer in his potions class and get them detention. Lucius was thinking something very similar. Harry is their fourth, and the two boys will not get away from their punishment.

“Detention every night at seven with me, until Headmaster Albus and Headmistress Minerva, as well as Professor Malfoy comes up with a solution.” Severus sneered with a smile with giddiness.

Lips curling into an evil smirk, Lucius told the boys, “And detention with me every night after your detention with Professor Snape.”

The said two boys in question sobbed. Detention every night?! With both of their Professors?! It is going to be a nightmare and hell! Narine released the boys, dumping them onto the floor, before she swiped them closer to Severus and Lucius with her tail. Her huge body filling almost the entire room, as she started to make a even bigger mess. Breaking the furniture’s and what not. Narine made herself become smaller, and smaller until she was to her original size. Huffing, Narine slithered up to the blonde man’s leg. She slipped up his body, coiling her tail around his waist, while she laid herself over the man’s shoulder.

Shivering with an uncomfortable feeling of snake and scales, Lucius carefully petted Harry’s pet snake on the head. The snake hissed quietly, before he felt her head rubbing his chin. He may be Slytherin but seeing and feeling a snake are two different things. Lucius petted the snake on the head, feeling her cool and cold scales against his fingertips. Then, he turned to the two boys in question.

“Well, what shall become of the boys.” Oh, how he wanted to hurt the little bastards. They hurt their fourth, and Lucius thinks he will never forgive anyone trying to hurt their Harry.

“For now, they will be confined in a room together, away from the others.” Albus said. “I will escort these boys. I will have a meeting arrange with the other staff members. Severus, Lucius, the both of you can head home to be with Harry and Draco.” The old Wizard took the items, stuffing them into the sleeve of his robes.

Nodding, Severus followed Lucius down to his dungeon rooms. From there, they used the floo in Severus’ Hogwarts room to head back to the Malfoy Manor. When they arrived, Narine had slipped off of Lucius, scenting and sensing that both Alpha men will soon mate with his Hatchling. She slithered off to the family room, where she will sleep and stay until her Hatchling is ready to come down. Meanwhile, Lucius had grabbed Severus’ hand, dragging the other man up the stairs, then to their rooms. He’d figured since it was still early in the morning, his son and Harry would sleep in. The moment they reached to their room, Lucius quietly opened the door, peeking in. On the middle of the large bed, Harry was tucked under Draco’s chin. Their legs tangled together, with Draco’s arms wrapped around Harry. Harry had his hands tucked under the side of his other cheek, sleeping soundly.

Severus walked into the room and over to the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed, reaching for Harry. He smoothed a lock of hair away from Harry’s eye with a soft smile. He watched as Harry frowned in his sleep. Then, the boy slowly opened his eyes. Green eyes looked around, before landing on him. A sleepy smile appeared on the boy’s face. The Potions Master leaned over, pressing a kiss on Harry’s lips. The boy happily parted his mouth to accept the kiss. Harry wiggled out of Draco’s hold, waking up the blonde boy, to let the kiss deepened even more.

Lucius felt his cock stirring as he watched Severus devouring Harry with a kiss. His son woke up, watching the two. He stalked towards the bed, on the other side. He crawled onto the bed, caressing Draco’s soft skin. His son turned around, smiling at him. Draco tapped his own lips with his fingers, silently asking for a kiss as well. Nodding, Lucius brought his mouth down on his son’s lips, capturing those plump lips. Draco hummed into the kiss, as Lucius groaned when he felt his son palming the front of his crotch. He snatched Draco’s hand, tightening his told in a gentle manner, as they continue to kiss each other into oblivion.

“I want you, Sev. Please.” Lucius heard Harry whispered.

“You should rest more. I do not want to hurt you. It’s only been a day.” Severus said.

Lucius broke away from the kiss to look over Draco’s head, only to see Harry shake his head in denial. Oh, the boy looked so sad and rejected. That wouldn’t do them well. So, Lucius said, “We can always be gentle, Severus. We do not need to roughly take our Harry. Perhaps a bit of lavishing our love on him will do him some good, yes?” Then added with a smirk, “Perhaps Harry will let Severus fuck his mouth, Draco takes Harry’s cock into his mouth, and I will fuck Harry’s pretty pink cunt with my tongue and fingers?”

Harry gasped, as his face turned bright pink. Sometimes, whenever Lucius uses words like that, turns him on in a way, that when Severus describes how he will take him, Severus makes it sound like a dark promise. Both older men were like night and day when they talk like that. It spurred Harry on even more. He was pushed back down by Severus, while Lucius scooted into between Harry’s legs. Draco rolled over and over Harry, taking the raven-haired boy’s nipple into his mouth, suckling like a baby. Moaning, Harry peered down at Draco, then trailed down his stomach to see Lucius eyeing him from between his thighs. Harry let out a soft noise, as he felt a long lick of a tongue moving up and down his pussy.

“Take me into your mouth, love.” Severus hotly called to him.

Harry turned his attention away from Lucius to look up at Severus, before Harry unzipped the Potions Master’s pants, taking out the long, thick and hard cock. Licking his lips, Harry opened his mouth to swallow the thick length into his mouth. Moaning in delight, Harry moved up and down the shaft, making Severus hiss with need. Harry jerked in surprise when he felt a mouth taking his own cock, and then, Harry moaned around Severus’ cock when he felt a thick tongue entering inside of his pussy.

“Look at you, love.” Severus groaned out. “So sweet, and precious. Do you know what you do to us, Harry? Draco is enjoying your cock as if it is made out of his favorite dessert. Lucius is licking you like a kitten starved for milk. And you, taking me into your waiting mouth…” The Potions Master purred with need. “Today, we will just gently love you. Once you’re all healed up and better…We’ll each take our turns stuffing you full of our seed.”

Harry mewled around the cock, nodding as he sucked and licked the length. It felt like it was forever since he took a cock into his mouth. The way Severus’ length, size and shape made Harry want to take the cock deep inside of his pussy. But he knows that his lovers didn’t want to roughly take him. He was and is still bruised and sore after all. It’ll be a few days to a week at least before they can make love to him the way he wants them to. Harry gagged around Severus’ cock, as his older lover started to fuck his mouth slowly. In and out. In and out. Harry knows how he looks like right now in Severus’ eyes. His cheeks bulging out because Severus’ cock is thick and fat. His saliva would streak down his lips and chin. From the way Severus’ reaction right now, Harry knows that Severus wants to fuck deep and hard into his mouth. But the older man is holding back, by gently fucking his mouth.

“Good boy. Such a sweet boy you are.” Severus purred. His voice deep and gravelly. He combed his fingers through Harry’s bird of a nest hair, before he fisted his hand behind Harry’s head. He gently pushed Harry’s head, forcing the boy to take him deeper into his mouth. He heard Harry gag in such a sweet way, before he pulled Harry back. His love’s lips and chin were a sticky, wet mess from his saliva, making his cock slid in an out in a smooth speed.

“Yes, good boy, love. Such a good pet to take my cock into your mouth. And to accept Lucius between your legs and letting Draco feast upon your cock.” Severus crooned.

Harry whimpered around the cock, as a finger pressed into his pussy at the same time the tongue was. Finger and tongue thrusted in and out of him, making him squirm in delight. Draco was torturing his cock, by fingering the slit of the cock, then trailing his fingers up and down. Then, his mouth sucked the tip, making Harry moan loudly around Severus. Fingers tightened behind his head, as the tip of the cock repeatedly hit the back of his throat. Tongue inside of his pussy slipped out, as another finger was added, and thrusting with great speed. Fingers curled inside of his pussy, touching his sweet spot, making Harry keen around Severus.

“You’re so pretty, Harry. Eagerly taking us. Accepting us.” Severus said.

Harry nodded, suddenly feeling tired. He knows the potions that Severus had given him before they returned back to Hogwarts was doing it. He felt bad that he was getting tired in the middle of trying to please his lovers. As if his thoughts were read, he felt Severus tug at his hair gently. Green eyes looked up at his Potions Master.

“I know you’re getting tired, love. When I come inside of your mouth, and when you come, that will be it for now.” Severus said.

Fingers and tongues and cock continued to attack Harry. His mind was getting tired but filled with pleasure. He wanted to please his lovers. He wanted to be good to them. He knows that they will take care of him. They’ve always have done so. He was glad that they didn’t ask any more from him for now. They understood he was getting tired. Harry happily sucked faster and took Severus deeper into his mouth. Fingers pumping his pussy became erratic and fast. While the mouth around his cock moved up and down even faster. His toes curled as he was beginning to feel his own climax surging up and through his body. The moment fingers brushed and pressed against his sweet spot inside of him, Harry came. He couldn’t scream from climaxing, as the cock inside of his mouth pulsated with thick, deep jets of seed. It drenched and painted the inside of his mouth. The salty substance flowed down inside of his throat, making him moan at the taste, as he spurted into Draco’s mouth.

When everything was over, Severus slipped out of his mouth. As Lucius took his fingers, and Draco releasing him with a soft pop. Severus leaned down to kiss Harry, tasting his own release from the boy. Lucius sat up on his knees, as Draco pressed up against him. His son kissed him, depositing Harry’s sweet release onto his tongue. The older Malfoy moaned as soon as Harry’s seed was pushed onto his tongue by his son. Oh, yes, the taste of Harry.

Severus broke away from the kiss, patting Harry’s cheek, as he cleaned the boy’s face. “Sleep, love. We will be here when you need us.”

Nodding, Harry settled back onto the pillows, snuggling into the plush of the pillows, as Draco pulled the blanket over him.

Lucius waved his wand over Harry and the bed, cleaning any mess. He turned to his son and said, “Lunch will be served soon, my little Dragon.”

Draco nodded. “Once Harry is fully asleep, I’ll come down?”

“That is fine.” Lucius said with a soft smile.

His son crawled up next to Harry, snuggle against Harry as the raven-haired boy rubbed his cheek against the pillow. His son and Harry were both precious to him. He will make sure that no ill will and intent falls upon them. To know that the ones held responsible for bullying and hurting Harry—including, obtaining an illegal magical doll, Lucius will make sure the two boys will pay dearly.

“Rest well, Harry.” Lucius said.

Their sleepy fourth nodded in response.


	22. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Narine. Harry and his plan. And the three men are suspicious/concerned of their Harry.

A week and a half later found their fourth outside in the garden, basking in the sunlight. A week since the accident took place. And, a week since the two Hogwarts students who were involved, were dismissed and expelled from Hogwarts by both Headmaster Albus and Headmistress Minerva. After they were dismissed, Harry immediately got up and went back to attending his classes. Though, much to the protest from Draco, Lucius and Severus (and Narine). Harry didn’t just want to sit idle and do nothing all day. And he was starting to feel better, as well as feeling well enough to attend his classes. Minerva had come to speak with Harry that he can only attend half days until the end of the month, before plunging full on attending his Hogwarts classes full-time. It was the only compromise that he can accept, as all his three men and snake familiar did not want him to overexert himself and get hurt again.

It was a Friday, and he was off from Hogwarts already. Severus and Lucius had to take turns on escorting Harry back home through the Floo—to make sure he made it home safe, which resulted in a lot of kissing and fondling through clothes, before either man returned back to Hogwarts. Draco, however, as much as he wanted to take his Angel back home, he couldn’t really ditch his classes to do that. His father and Godfather forbade it, so henceforth, Draco took his time to snog Harry senseless after the day was over. So, here Harry was, basking under the bright sun, out in the small open field of the garden, where Lucius had made love to him weeks ago. The day was warm and breezy, the sun was bright and warm, the smell of flowers and other plants relaxed Harry.

The raven-haired on lying on his back, on top of the blanket spread. A tray of assorted snacks was next to him, as well as a pitcher of pumpkin juice and water were in its own tray. The house-elves took turns checking up on their little Master throughout the entire day. Harry didn’t mind though, they were really nice, and they seemed to care a lot over his well-being. As Harry was dozing on and off, he felt Narine slithered up against up. His lips curled as he felt her curled up on top of his stomach, with her head lying under his chin.

_“How is my Hatchling, today?”_ Narine asked.

_“Good.”_ He answered, then _“Did you enjoy your outing?”_ Harry asked.

_“Lots of big, fat mouse to chase and eat.”_ Narine replied.

Harry chuckled. He scratched Narine’s forehead, as she flicked her tongue against his chin.

_“You smell of mating.”_ Narine said out of the blue.

Choking on his saliva, Harry coughed a few times, as his cheeks began to turn pink. That’s right. Just earlier, Lucius had kissed him senseless, and even made him come, using his fingers. His pussy still felt the tingle of having Lucius’ thick long fingers stretching him in such a lovingly way. As Harry turned, Narine got off of his stomach, as he fully laid on his stomach. The three men still wouldn’t really want to take him roughly just yet. As much as Harry wanted it to happen and begged, they were still hesitant. Usually, they were the ones initiating the contact and sex, so Harry had been thinking for a while that, if they don’t want to take him rough and fuck him until he can’t remember his own name, except to feel their cocks only, he’s just going to have to have it get it done on his own and on his own terms.

_“Yes. Lucius wanted to mate with me before going back.”_ Harry nodded.

_“Hmph.”_ Narine hissed. _“They seem to reek of wanting to impregnate and breed you. Including the Dragon’s son.”_ A nickname that Narine came up with for Lucius.

_“Maybe one day.”_ Harry chuckled.

Narine slithered up and onto his back, as she settled comfortably. _“I can smell your ovulation, and the contraceptive spell.”_

Cheeks feeling warm, Harry hissed at Narine, _“Severus doesn’t want me to have little Hatchlings yet until my body is ready and until I am ready.”_

_“The Dragon’s son wants to have Hatchlings of his own.”_ Narine said. _“I heard him begging Dragon to breed him.”_

Whipping his head around to stare into Narine’s eyes, Harry squeaked. _“Y-You s-saw them?!”_

_“No.”_ She said. Her cold eyes seemed to have a glint of its own _. “Heard. The young Dragon was quite insistence of wanting to carry the Dragon’s seed.”_

Covering his face with his hands, Harry gave a horrified and an embarrassed groan. He’s going to have to lecture Narine to not eavesdrop. Later, when he stops being embarrassed about his own familiar listening in to their heated acts. Harry continued to bask underneath the sun, as he was starting to feel tired and sleepy. The blasted potions that he had to keep taking always makes him feel tired and exhausted. It wasn’t bad the first few days of the pain killer potions, as Severus had lowered the dosage. So, as he was trying not to fall asleep, his mind started to come up with a plan. He felt so deprived of not having his three men. As much as he begged them, they were still concerned and worried that their rough and hardcore lovemaking, will make him get even more bruised and hurt.

He mumbled to Narine, _“They haven’t been wanting to mate with me for a while. What do you think I should do?”_

_“Hatchling wants to mate with them?”_ Narine asked.

He nodded, _“They don’t want to hurt me. They keep making up that excuse.”_

Narine slithered to the front of his head, facing him with her cold eyes. _“Well, you should wait in stealth, plan, then attack. That’s what I do when I want to eat a big, fat and juicy mouse.”_

_“Narine, I’m not a snake.”_ Harry sighed.

His snake tilted her head to the side, eyeing him. _“But are you not in the home of a Snake?”_

Right!

He’s a Slytherin!

Mentally, slapping himself, Harry laughed. _“Of course! How could I forget?”_

_“Your mind is being scrambled by all the mating, my Hatchling.”_ Narine sighed at him. _“Do rest. Or else I will bite your Alpha’s.”_

He turned onto his back, laughing when Narine said that. “No, I had forgotten that I am in Severus’ House.” He immediately sat up, as he lifted Narine into his arms. He kissed her head, “Thank you, Narine! I must head somewhere now! If they ask for me, they can send a Patronus.”

Harry summoned a house-elf to clean up, as he carried Narine with him back inside.

“And, who will you be seeing, Hatchling?”

“Madame Camille!”

.

.

.

“So, that’s what the general idea. What do you think?” Harry asked.

Today, the beautiful lady in front of him wore a bright red tight dress. It showed her figure in such a beautiful and elegant way, that sometimes, he thinks Madame Camille had come from a magazine cover. He’s very thankful of Madame Camille. She loves dressing him up with her clothes from her shop, giving him advice and ideas. She was like an older sister to him, and she didn’t care if he liked wearing feminine lingerie or clothes. If it made him feel confident, beautiful and sinful, then he didn’t mind one bit of it.

Madame Camille smiled beautifully at him. She lifted the cup of tea to her lips, as she took a few sips, before she set the cup back onto the coffee table between them. “Oh, Harry, I think it’s an amazing idea! I do have a few new items that arrived just this morning, actually! Follow, me, my dear Muse!”

Heart filling with warmth, he followed Madame Camille.

.

.

.

That night, they were having dinner. They’ve noticed that Harry was very quiet as they were eating. Draco kept sneaking glances at his Angel. Whereas, Lucius slowly chewed on his food, steel eyes on his little fourth. Severus, eyes narrowed and zeroed on his Harry. The boy was awfully quiet. Severus had managed to corner Narine earlier, only to have the darn familiar hissing at him that sounded like a laugh. Just what is their Harry planning? Whenever the boy seemed to want to talk or plan something, he always becomes so quiet, that it made the two older men worry. Whenever that happens, Draco tries to ask Harry, but Harry knew to evade the questions.

“Is Narine okay, Harry? She seemed to quite not taken a liking to me.” Severus slowly said.

_“He’s lying. He asked what you have planned, through his butchered Parseltongue.”_ Narine commented out of nowhere.

Harry jumped, in shock. Then, he peeked down underneath the table, to see Narine curled up with her eyes staring at him. From her tone of voice, you’d think she was laughing and find everything funny. Harry smiled at his familiar. He quickly looked back up and saw the three staring back at him. Severus had a raised brow, while Lucius frowned. The blonde man looked under the table, then paled, before he sat up straighter. Draco just shrugged as it was usual for Harry to not say much about his plans.

“What’s wrong?” Severus asked.

“Nothing!” Harry replied—shooting a smile at Severus. “Thought I saw a mouse.”

Lucius sighed softly. “It was a very _big_ one…” He muttered. Damn, that snake, he thought. Then, shivered as he remembered the feel of Harry’s familiar on his own skin.

“Will you all be free tomorrow or the day after tomorrow?” Harry asked.

All three men shook their head, and in unison answered, “No.”

“Great!” Harry beamed an adorable smile at them.

Narine just huffed as if she were laughing from underneath the table. Then, she slithered passed by Lucius’ leg, making the Lord of the Manor jump in his seat, knocking over his very, very, expensive wine. Cursing, Lucius used the napkin to wipe the wine off, while Severus rolled his eyes as he took his wand out to clean the mess off with a simple Scourgify charm. Severus looked over to see Narine hissing at them, looked at their Harry, then looked back at them to hiss.

_“You all are too virile for my Hatchling. But good and powerful Wizard to protect my Hatchling. I will let this slide.”_ Narine huffed.

Severus frowned, only picking up a few words of what Narine said. It didn’t make sense, but he will have to ask Harry about it later, considering that right now, their boy was busy giggling.

“Father, what happened?” Draco asked.

“Big. Mouse.” Lucius gritted out, glaring at Narine.

Harry burst out laughing as Narine snapped her jaws at Lucius. _“Narine, you’re scaring Lucius.”_ He said in Parseltongue.

_“He should be. He can fit in my belly.”_

Harry doubled over, laughing hard with tears seeping out of his eyes. Draco’s eyes were wide, trying to understand what was going on, as Lucius growled at Narine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! My fault. Got into marathoning some TV shows on Netflix, and did a lot of thinking, as well as a possible new added hobby of candle making if I can make my candles correctly. Though, I need to get everything to make my homemade candles with the tools and supplies. I shall see on that.
> 
> Otherwise, sexy times in the next chapter!
> 
> _(Other stories are being written up slowly. Sorry for any inconvenience if you were waiting for my Older!Harry/Female!Draco and Sirius/Hermione story! I will get there!)_


	23. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Severus, Draco and Lucius sexy time.

Like Narine told him, he had to wait, plan and then make an attack. He wanted to let the three men know that he wanted them. They’ve been very careful as to making love to him. He liked that they cared about his well-being and did not want to hurt him. But it was making him deprive of their rougher side. Just a tad bit. He wanted them to fill them up with their cocks and fill him to the brim with their virile seeds. So, Harry waited. Stayed quiet for a few days. The three men were getting worried at the lack of interaction and communications from their fourth. But in the end, their Harry evaded and dodged their every question. Even Narine got to hissing at them with threat, that they’ve backed off as the snake circled around Harry—hissing at them. Harry assured him that he was okay and that he needed to be alone, as well as have some alone time. It did not seem to calm their concern but for now, they will trust their fourth’s judge. Since their Harry looked well and happy.

Harry was sitting in the manor’s sunroom, watching the beautiful backyard garden, as he was sipping his tea. He already finished his half day at Hogwarts, so the moment Severus dropped him back home through the Floo, he had gone to the sunroom to relax. It was the day before the weekend, so Harry was glad he was at least home before everyone else. He had a few hours to set his plan in motion. Since it was such a nice day, with the sun out and about, maybe he could set their playtime in the sunroom. Humming with the thought, Harry lifted the teacup to his lips, taking small sips. Narine came into the room and climbed onto seat and laid in Harry’s lap.

Smiling, Harry petted and stroked Narine’s head, as she hissed in content. Both stayed seated in the seat for a while longer, before Harry set Narine down when he got up. He murmured his plan to her, and she chortled with a snake like laugh with a nod. Then, he went to the master bedroom to get ready. He had at least about two hours before the three would be home. He wanted to be all set and ready, and in the sunroom by the time they come through the Floo. Just an hour later, after he was done washing up and ready in the bathroom, Harry put on a light green scalloped lace belted plunging teddy body suit. He liked the silk straps that he ended up tying into a ribbon behind his neck, and around his waist. It looked pretty and cute, he thought, as he was standing in front of the floor length mirror. He inspected the gift from Madame Camille. Just as he was about to leave the bedroom, he immediately stopped.

“Almost forgot something…” He muttered.

Harry turned around, walked over to his very own jewelry armoire that he had spelled to open for him and only him. He took out the new nipple rings and nipple chain, eyes glittering with delight. The ring had dark amethyst diamond, as the chain had the same diamonds dangling across the chain. Harry carefully put the ring and chain on, then the raven-haired boy righted his lingerie, before he pulled a silk sleeping robe over his shoulders. He tied the front, then he made his way back down to the sunroom. When he arrived in the sunroom, he asked Narine to go wait for the Floo in the main family room, with a letter. She stared at him, before she bit the letter, bringing it with her as she slithered out of the room.

Harry sat in the large and comfortable plush sofa once again. He untied the front of his robe, then slipped it off just down his shoulders, as he laid against the back of the seat. He relaxed himself, as he waited for the three men to Floo back home. There was still half an hour to go, so he took the time to just enjoy the scenery before him. He was lost in the scenery until he heard the door to the sunroom being opened. Harry waited as he heard the footsteps walk up behind him.

“Harry?” Severus gently called out to him.

“Narine seemed to have guided us here.” Lucius said softly.

Draco just made an affirmative noise.

Lazily, Harry stood up from the sofa. He turned around, enjoying the shocked gasps, and eyes widening from the three before him. They all eyed him hungrily. Severus in particular growled, as he looked Harry up and down. Harry took a few steps towards them, reaching out to brush his fingers over their cheeks, making them kiss his fingers in return. Then, he stepped back, with a smile.

“I’ve been waiting for you guys to hurry back home.” He said, as he slid the robe off of him completely.

Harsh intakes of breath were heard, as Harry splayed his arms wide opened, twirled around to show them his new outfit. Then, the raven-haired boy did something that they all did not expect him to do. He grabbed Severus’ hand, dragging the man over to the sofa. Pushed the Potions Master down onto the seat, as Harry beckoned with a crook of his finger for the two Malfoys to follow him. The Potions Master nearly moaned, as Harry straddled on his lap—lining the beauty between his thighs on top of his covered cock. The boy licked his lips, as he leaned forward, capturing the man’s lips, slithering his tongue inside—kissing him deeply. The older man moaned into the kiss, reaching up as he gripped the back of Harry’s neck, as his other free hand gripped palmed over the smooth buttocks of Harry.

Both Malfoy men continued to watch on with very hungry looks on their faces. Draco sat on one side of Severus, while Lucius stood on the other. The taller blonde leaned down, descending upon Harry as the raven-haired boy broke off the kiss, then captured the Lord of the Manor’s own lips, kissing him in return. After Harry finished snogging the older Malfoy, he turned his head to bestow a kiss upon the younger Malfoy Heir. Draco mewled into the kiss, as his tongue was sucked, and then, he felt his Angel’s own tongue slipping in. The Malfoy Heir caressed his hands up and down and all over Harry, as the other two older men watched with lust. Harry snapped his hips back and forth over Severus’ covered cock. In return, the Potions Master threw his head back—letting out a loud moan. Lucius leaned down to suck and bit on the boy’s neck, making Harry shiver in delight.

“Fuck, Harry…” Severus moaned.

Said boy broke away from the kiss he was giving the younger Malfoy Heir, to stare at the Potions Master. Then, with a grin, Harry reached between them, unzipped the front of Severus’ pants, took out the delicious, thick cock of the Potions Master, and he pumped the cock a few times. The man bucked upward into Harry’s hand, as the green-eyed boy let out a soft laugh, making the Malfoy men groan in unison at the beautiful sound. Without warning, Severus let out a surprised noise as his cock was engulf with such a hot and tight channel. The Potions Master gripped Harry’s hips in such a tight grip, as the said boy started to bounce on top of him. Lucius blinked a few times, as his eyes were wide at the wonderful sounds coming from his lover. With cheeks flushed bright pink, Draco was breathing heavily as he reached between his Godfather and Harry to pump his Angel’s cock.

Buckling on top of Severus, Harry let out a keen as he was bouncing on Severus’ cock, and having his cock being pumped and stroked by Draco. Strong hands cupped his face, turning his face to the side, as he let the older Malfoy snog him senseless. He whimpered into the hungry kiss, as Severus now, was thrusting into him with deep thrusts. Every thrust met the entrance to his womb, making Harry wrap his arms around both Malfoy men’s head.

“Always. So. _Tight_.” Severus gritted out with heated pleasure. “You feel so good, Harry.”

Severus slammed Harry down on his cock, making the boy let out a shocked cry of pleasure, as he felt the entrance to Harry’s womb try to swallow the tip of his cock. “So, so, good, my love. One day, I’ll fuck a child into you.” He growled.

Harry threw his head back, mouth open as he yelled, _“Yessss!”_

While Draco was busy pumping Harry’s cock, he used his other hand to caress over the flat of Harry’s stomach. “You want that, Harry? For Uncle Sev to put a baby inside of your womb?”

“Nnngh! _Yes!_ ” Harry sobbed. Tears now streaming down his face. He was beginning to feel his climaxing approaching. “I’m going to come!” He cried out.

“Good. Going to fill you up nice and tight.” Severus murmured hotly.

He captured Harry’s nipple through the pretty lingerie, dragging his teeth over the tiny nub, making Harry wail as he the boy’s tight walls tighten and spasm around him. He fucked Harry harder and faster, as the boy was crying on top of him, before he let out deep growl, spilling inside of Harry. He filled their fourth up to the brim, until Harry’s stomach was distended with the amount of virile seed, making Draco lick his lips as he caressed over the bump. That made Harry bury his face into the side of Severus’ neck, whimpering at the contact.

“Draco, do you want to fuck Harry next?” Severus asked, voice gravely and deep.

“Oh, yes! I also want Father to fuck me while I fuck Harry!” Draco voiced out brokenly with emotion.

Lucius’ eyes flared with need, as a predatory smile appeared on his face. “Yes. Do it.”

He spelled Draco’s clothes away, as his son cuddled their fourth from behind. Then, as he heard Harry letting out a whiny sound, Lucius knew their fourth now had his son’s cock buried inside of him. Then, the Lord of the Manor stood bent over behind his son, guiding his cock to Draco’s sweet cunt. And in one thrust, he entered Draco fast and deep, making his son cry out with pleasure. And with Harry letting out a happy keen. His son was tight and slick with juices as always. It made Lucius happy that he can fuck his son without using any lube. When Lucius pulled out, and thrusted back inside of Draco, it made Draco thrust deeply inside of Harry. Both boys moaned in unison. Severus, on the other hand, had summoned the special gel he had made for Harry and Draco. He untied the ribbon behind Harry’s neck, letting the half of the top fall down. And then, the Potions Master applied the content over Harry’s puffy and adorable nipples, making sure he massaged it all over Harry’s areola.

Harry hiccupped into Severus’ head, as he felt the immediate effect of the gel. He felt his nipples started leak, as the older man took his nipple, sucking at it. The boy wrapped his arms around Severus, as he felt the milk start to spill into the hot mouth. Then, he let out incoherent noises, as Severus pulled on the nipple ring with his mouth, and did the same to the other nipple with his fingers.

“Ahh!” Harry cried out. It felt so good!

  
Draco let out a shout when he climaxed a few minutes later. The younger Malfoy keened low and deep, as his cock was spent, but his father was still thrusting into him. That made his spent cock thrust in and out of Harry. “F-Father!” Draco moaned, pressing his face into Harry’s shoulder.

“So, sweet, my son.” Lucius happily thrusted into his son. “I’m going to fill your dirty cunt with my seed, and then I’ll have my turn with Harry. We’ll spend the rest of the day filling Harry’s filled-womb up until he’s leaking everywhere with it.” He said.

At those words, Harry spilled over Severus’ hands. He clamped down on Draco’s cock, making the blonde boy let out a whimper from behind him. Lucius slapped Draco’s round ass, making his son jerk with a surprised noise. And then, the Lord of the Manor slammed deeply into his son, shooting thick ropes of seed to fill his son’s cunt up. Once he was finished, he slipped out of his son, as his little Dragon shakenly plopped himself down next to Severus—cuddling the Potions Master. With a predatory smile, Lucius looked down at the beautiful mess that was leaking out of Harry’s pretty cunt. Using the tip of his cock, he watched the come streaking over his own cock, before he slipped inside of Harry. Lucius let out a groan, as he felt how overfilled Harry was. It felt so tight and amazing, he thought as he started to vigorously thrust.

“Hnnngh…” Harry let out a sound as he felt the seeds inside of him being pushed, mixed and push further inside of him. His stomach was feeling so good. So, full.

So, tight.

“Tight. Full.” Harry gasped out. “I feel so full.”

It felt so good!

“Good! Feels so good! Come inside! Please!” He gasped out brokenly.

Severus pulled his nipple hard with his mouth, making Harry let out a lewd wail. Milk spilled onto the Potions Master’s mouth, as he pulled at the boy’s bruised nipple, drinking everything that his Harry had to give to him. He could palm his hands over the bump of Harry’s stomach, grinning in response as he felt how protrude their fourth’s stomach was. He took a peek, eyes drawn down as the bump that was filled with all of their seeds.

“Keep watching Severus. I’m going to fill our Harry up even more.” Lucius growled out.

The Potions Master nodded, as his obsidian eyes were drawn onto the bump. Harry was eliciting such beautiful sounds, as he was being fucked by the Lord of the Manor. Then, the older Malfoy gave a shout as he emptied himself inside of Harry. Severus watched with fascination as he saw the tiny bump expand with more excess virile seed being dumped inside of their Harry. Their fourth trembled greatly against him, making Severus caress the boy’s bump.

“I’m so full…” Harry’s voice was slurred with pleasure. His bright green eyes were glazed with happiness. “I miss this, so much. Had to make you all take me, somehow.” He whispered with a sated grin. He nibbled on Severus’ chin, as Lucius continued to lazily thrust in and out of him.

Silence filled the sunroom, before Severus spoke.

“I’m sorry, my love. We didn’t mean to do that.” Severus whispered.

“We were scared and worried that what we do will hurt and injure you.” Lucius said into Harry’s ear.

Draco nodded, eyes staring up at Harry. “Yes, we didn’t want to hurt you by accident.”

“I know.” Harry said, then he chuckled. “I got fed up.”

Severus laughed softly. “I can tell.”

“My stomach is so full of all of you.” Harry reached down to cup over the bump. He licked his lips. “I like it. A lot.”

Lucius chuckled, as he placed his own hands over Harry’s, and Draco did the same.

“You look pregnant.” Draco bluntly voiced.

“At this point, maybe…One day,” Harry said as he looked deeply into Severus’ eyes. “Severus will fuck a baby into me.” He ended the sentence with a shy smile.

Said man groaned. “Keep giving me that smile, I may just lift the contraceptive charm off and really fuck a baby into you, my love.”

Harry giggled, as both Malfoy’s shook their heads.


	24. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day of Harry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut. Just a Harry kind of day. I just thought we needed a chapter without Severus, Draco and Lucius. Next chapter will contain all four together.

The end of November came upon them. Snow was falling from the skies, fluttering over the Hogwarts castle. The soft wind was brutal with the cold. Many of the students and staff charmed their clothes to keep them warm. They only had a few weeks just before their two-week vacation from Hogwarts. Harry was excited to be honest. He wanted to find a gift for all his love, as well as his friends. Neville and Luna were very nice and kind people to him. They didn’t care if he was a Slytherin. No matter what reputations and rumors they hear about the house of Slytherin’s, Neville and Luna sat down with him, or went to the library with him to study. Hermione and Ron were a bit harder. Though, Neville is in the same House with Hermione and Ron, they came of just of bit colder towards Harry.

Not that Harry minded. He didn’t want that many friends to begin with. He only wanted sincere friends, who cared about him and wasn’t afraid to be friends with him. Though, Hermione was slowly coming around to be friends with him. Harry understood her mind. At the same time, he also didn’t care. It didn’t bother him. So, when both Headmaster Dumbledore and Headmistress McGonagall announced to them during breakfast, that a few teachers will be in assigned to a few groups of students to head into Hogsmeade for a few hours, Harry jumped at the chance. He asked Neville and Luna if they wanted to go to Hogsmeade with them.

“Sure, Harry! Will your guardian be okay with you going to Hogsmeade with us?” Neville asked.

Oh, he hadn’t thought about what Severus would say. He took a quick peek up at the high table, and he didn’t see both Severus and Lucius. Huh, interesting, Harry thought with a quirk of a smile. They must still be in bed or busy.

“Oh, shoot. Let me get back to you guys later?” Harry asked.

Luna and Neville nodded their heads.

.

.

.

At the end of the day, Harry dragged Draco over to the Potions classroom. They entered the classroom, spotting Severus cleaning his desk. Both boys sat down in the front of the classroom, waiting for the Potions Master to be done. A few minutes later, the obsidian eyes looked up at the boys. A smile broke out on the Potions Master’s face.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of having both of you here at the end of the day?” Severus purred.

Cheeks blushing, Harry averted his eyes, while Draco chuckled.

“Um, I wanted to ask you something…” Harry started off with. “I wanted to make sure it was okay with you and maybe with Lucius.”

Severus walked over to the boys, staring down at them, before he sat down on the edge of the table. He lifted Harry’s chin up with a finger—staring into those beautiful green-eyes of his. “Yes?” Severus drawled. His eyes trailed the pink tongue that peeked out of Harry’s lips.

Harry stared up at the Potions Master’s eyes, sinking into those deep, black eyes. “I wanted to…I wanted to…Ask if it was okay, for me to go to Hogsmeade with Neville and Luna? This weekend?”

Blinking his eyes, it was the very first time that Harry had asked to go somewhere. With a friend, no less. He looked over to Draco, who just shrugged. Then, he went back to staring into those green-eyes. “Hmm. I see. Will it just be the three of you?” Severus asked.

“No, I think some of the others are going as well. Headmaster and Headmistress announced this morning that a few selected teachers will be in charge of groups of students this weekend.” Harry answered.

“And what about you, Draco?” Severus looked over at Draco, again.

“I’m not fond of going in a big group. So, I shall pass for now.” Draco replied.

Severus stood up and nodded to Harry. “It is fine, if you wish to go with Neville and Luna. Though, I will have a talk with Albus and Minerva to see the selected teachers that will be in charge of the students.” If he wasn’t selected as one of the assigned teachers, then he will make sure Albus and Minerva assign an adequate staff member to protect the group that Harry will be in.

Though, Harry has gone off on his own before, his precious Harry has not ever gone out with a friend before. He’s seen the Longbottom Heir and Miss Lovegood spending more time with Harry the past few weeks. They were in good terms with Harry, and they obviously seemed to like to spend time with Harry. Draco has started to complain to him and Lucius that he didn’t want to share Harry at all, but as long as they treated Harry with respect, then, it’s better than nothing.

Green-eyes lit up with happiness and excitement. Harry stood up, rounded around the table, and hugged Severus. “Thank you! I’ll write to Neville and Luna the moment we get home. Are you going to go home right now or are you still busy?”

“I am done now. Let us head back home. I am sure Lucius is waiting for us back in my room in the dungeons.” Severus said.

With that, thew two boys and their Potions Master went on their merry way.

.

.

.

The weekend came faster ever, as the snow started to pile up outside. Both Malfoy’s and Severus bid Harry a good day, as they watched the boy Floo back to Hogwarts. Harry was excited than ever. He wanted to see how the Holidays were like at Hogsmeade. Draco assured him that it will be a magical experience for Harry. Lucius and Severus agreed with Draco. After kissing his men goodbye, Harry went back to Hogwarts. Everyone was waiting at the Great Hall. Students were split into five groups—between ten to fifteen students in each group.

Harry looked around the Great Hall until he spotted Neville and Luna waving at him. He bounded over with excited and happy steps. Luna looked at him with warmth in her eyes, before she wrapped her arms around him—which he went still at the sudden hug. His breath froze for a few seconds, before he reminded himself that it was okay to accept hugs from his close friends. So, he wrapped an arm around her, hugging her back.

“Everything will be fine, Harry. You’ll see.” Luna chirped with a smile, as she released the raven-haired boy. She looked him over, as if she was looking for something, before she nodded her head at him. “They’ll love you always, Harry.” She said.

Sensing that she was talking about three certain people, Harry slowly nodded. Then, he turned to Neville with a smile, “Hi, Neville! How are you?”

“I’m good!” Neville answered with a grin. The shy boy somehow warmed up to Harry immediately.

“C’mon! Let’s keep up with our group!” Luna hooked her arm around Harry’s free arm as he let her and the three followed their teacher in charge of them.

Nearly an hour later, Harry was in Heaven. Or at least it felt like he was. There were so many pretty lights. So many amazing decorations that seemed to fill in every shop. Harry stopped in front of a certain shop that had snow globes sitting on a shelf inside of the window. His green-eyes stared and stared at the beautiful and magical globe that had a miniature Hogwarts castle inside of it. Then, he continued to walk down with Luna and Neville. He followed them into almost each shop, as he didn’t know what to look for at the moment but needed an idea of what to get for his three precious loves.

“I know some shops that can custom create what you want with their products.” Neville said. “Mother and Father used to bring me into those shops, whenever we had to attend a party.”

“I think creating something of your own makes it even more special.” Luna said, with a nod. “If you use magic and all your feelings, it’ll be even more special.”

That sounded very nice, Harry thought. But he wasn’t that advance into creating something yet. But Christmas was just weeks away, and he wasn’t sure if he would be able to learn how to create something with his magic that fast. It would be nice to create something special, to give it to the three men at home. He wanted to let them know how special they were to him. He loved them very much.

As if Luna knew what Harry was thinking about, she said, “Perhaps you can ask both Professor Flitwick and the Headmistress.”

“That would be nice. To create something of my own…” Harry murmured to himself. He wanted it to have a meaning. Something that can last forever, not break or get rusted and broken as the years go by.

“Ah, here we are! Let’s see what they have.” Neville announced.

Harry stepped into the quiet shop, and his eyes widened. Everything inside of the shop were made of glass. He could feel magic swirling in each handmade glass objects. There were hues of colors and different shapes and sizes. Objects that look like glass ornaments that hung from a fake tree with magic making it snow inside of the ornaments. Everything of the shop was—

“Breathtaking…” Harry gasp softly.

“This shop is a hit a miss with everyone, apparently.” Neville said.

“But it is a special kind of shop if you have a serious intent of making something special, for a very special someone.” Luna sighed with a smile, her eyes half closed, as she tilted her head to the side. “I like it here.”

Harry couldn’t agree even more. There was something about the shop that just told him, what he wants, he will find it inside of this shop. A door behind the counter opened, and a lady walked out, a beautifully carved object made from glass floated behind her. Harry watched as she stood behind the counter, flicking her wand gently, as pieces of ribbons, gift tissues, and a glassline gift box floated over the counter in front of her. His eyes trained on her slender hands, as he watched her gently put everything together. He hadn’t realized that he had gotten closer to the counter, and saw that the carved glass object was a glass rose with vines of thorns hooked around a fragile looking glass tree. He could feel the gentle magic coming from it.

“That’s beautiful.” Harry murmured, then he looked up at the Witch. Her eyes the color of hazel. A very bright hazel color. “How did you make this?” He breathed out.

“Magic.” The Witch grinned at him.

At that, Harry giggled. “I mean how did you make this?”

“A series of transfigurations and charms and spells. Mostly, transfiguration. Turning a glass object into something else.” The Witch explained. “You have to have serious intent behind making these, or else they wouldn’t hold up to the image that you want.”

“That’s…amazing!” Harry said.

Luna walked up to them, her eyes on the object with interest. “I believe Harry wants to learn how to create something that you make, Miss.” Something in Luna’s tone of voice had both Harry and the Witch staring at her.

The Ravenclaw girl smiled up at them. “I think he would learn great from you! After all, your shop only appears for those in need of something, very special or when one wants to create something with the intentions of love. Am I correct?”

The Witch blinked at Luna a couple times, “T-That’s amazing that you know what my shop is for! It is exactly what my shop is.”

“A shop appearing when you are in need of help is an old kind of magic.” Luna said. “Father used to tell me stories of how when back in the old days, when Magic was pure and used only for intent of helping, Wizards and Witches alike would appear with their tiny homes to those from the outside, searching for help or in need to create something very special. Father praised that if you love Magic, then Magic will love you back.” As she said that last bit, Luna turned her attention to Harry, “Just like how Severus love for Potions and magic brought him to you, and in turn brought the other two to you as well. Because you needed help and all the love.”

Eyes widening, Harry felt a wash of emotion coming over him. He understood what Luna was getting at. He prayed everyday for someone strong to rescue him, to love him, to accept him for who he is. Severus had appeared in his life, then slowly, Lucius and Draco came. He was very thankful for him. They taught him the joys of Magic and being a Wizard. He felt their love and patience. It made him want to give them something special. Something from him and only him.

“Y-Yeah, Luna.” Harry gave the girl a happy, loopy grin. “You’re not wrong.”

The Witch behind the counter leaned over, as she inspected Harry. She could feel raw and powerful Magic seeping from the boy’s pore. He was pure in every way. It reminded her of home, to be honest. She could feel the pure magic inside of the boy, and it brought her memories of the old days, when she was just a little girl, and her beautiful mother showed her how to take something and turn it into something special.

Yes.

The boy was certainly something special.

Making a decision, the Witch said to Harry, “If you want, you can come every Saturday until Christmas? I can help you with your creation?”

“Yes, please! Oh, that will be wonderful!” Harry nodded.

The Witch asked, “My name is Clara. Yours?”

“Harry Potter.” The raven-haired boy replied.

“Harry Potter?” The Witch, Clara breathed out. She has heard much about the boy. Not because the boy made the Dark Lord no more, but because whispers from the Old Ones talked about one Harry Potter. The next Light Lord, she kept hearing. But she can obviously see why the Old Ones would talk about the boy. The boy oozed Magic from his very being. She could feel it fill her small shop. It was a old kind of Magic that enveloped her—as if to welcome her and take her back home.

“Yes.” The boy slowly said.

Clara smiled at the boy, as she reached over the counter, facing her palm up, “It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter.”

Harry placed his hand on the Witch’s hand, and the moment she enclosed her hand around his small ones, he breathed out a shocked gasp. Magic was filling him. It was her Magic! It felt as if something deep inside of him was welcoming her home after so long. Then, Harry smiled, “A pleasure, Ma’am.”

Neville looked from the Witch to Harry, then back to the Witch, before he turned his attention on Luna, who was nodding as if something was talking to her. The girl looked over to him, nodding at him

“Everything should be set in motion now.” Luna said.

“O-Okay, if you say so.” Neville said. The things that Luna said all the times, still confuses him, but she is her own person. One day, he’ll understand what she means.


	25. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco smut, then Harry smut but they're together in a way somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments! Hope everyone is doing well during this pandemic and all. I've been just picking up on new potential hobbies, and doing small projects here and there.

Draco was bored.

No.

He was, perhaps, a bit lonely.

Harry was gone half of the day. It was a Saturday after all. But nonetheless, he was lonely without Harry. Granted, he had his Godfather and Father, but they were very busy marking exams, planning for new curriculum and homework for their classrooms in the upcoming new year. He stayed with his Father and Godfather in his Father’s office, where the fireplace was roaring to life—making the room warm and cozy. His Godfather was scribbling away on a parchment paper, muttering to himself. While his Father made noises from the back of his throat.

It was…

Lonely.

Granted he wanted his Angel to do whatever he wants, without having him, his Godfather and Farther breathing down the back of his Angel’s neck. He didn’t take to sharing. He didn’t like sharing. He never wanted to share Harry, but he also, didn’t want to lock his Angel away. He wasn’t about to become those awful muggles that his Angel had stayed with for years. No, Draco wanted his Angel to have more friends, to enjoy life. His Father and Godfather had talked to him about wanting their Harry to be free as possible, without them sticking to Harry like glue.

So, Draco reluctantly, let Harry enjoy his free time.

He dearly missed Harry.

Draco let out a sigh, as he shifted on the chaise. He laid fully down on his back, eyes staring up at the bolted ceiling. Unbeknownst to him, when he sighed, it made his Father look up from the files in front of him and at Draco. The Lord of the Manor got up from his seat and made his way to Draco, who was in a very deep thought. The older blonde man leaned over Draco. Lucius’ long blonde hair fell over his shoulder, as he stared down at his Dragon.

He reached to tap Draco on the lips, making his son break out from his train of thoughts to stare up at him. Smiling, Lucius accepted a kiss from Draco, whom had his slender arms wrapped around his neck. Sighing into the kiss, Lucius wrapped his own arms around Draco, pulling his son against his chest as he got onto his knees on the seat. Tongue slipping into Draco’s, Lucius relished in delight as his son mewled. He pushed Draco down, hovering above him, as he pressed his face into his son’s neck. Then, he bit down on Draco’s sensitive neck gently.

“Ohhh!” Draco gasped out. He bucked upward, grinding his front against his Father’s stomach.

Lucius kissed the spot that he bit and then, he straightened up. He looked down at his flushed Dragon—taking in the eyes dilating, lips plump and red, cheeks bright pink. The older man snatched the front of Draco’s silk shirt, and ripped it open. His son looked down in shock, as he heard a soft noise from behind him. With a flick of his hand, he summoned the special cream that Severus had made for Draco and Harry. He opened the cap, and swiped a good amount from the inside of a very inconspicuous glass container with his finger. Then, he lathered it over Draco’s chest, kneading the cream into the adorable breasts and over the puckered nipples.

Panting heavily, Draco watched his Father’s fingers finger his nipples. Round and round his fingers went, until his Father pinched his nipples, making Draco keen. He threw his head back, letting out a moan, as he felt the immediate effects on his chest. Suddenly, Draco cried out as he felt a hot mouth covering over his small breast, drawing the puckered nipple deep into the mouth.

“Father!” The Malfoy Heir cried. “Mngh!”

Lucius drew the perky nipple deeper into his mouth. He bit, then sucked hard on the nipple, drawing milk. The milk coming from his son’s breast made him moan out load around it, as the taste of it splashed in the back of his throat. He greedily sucked and drank, until Draco was a writhing mess beneath him. His son was clawing his back, and it made Lucius bit down hard on Draco’s nipple. In turn, his Dragon sobbed violently. Eyeing his son’s bruised nipple, Lucius gently blew air over the poor little nipple. Then, he turned his attention to the other nipple and did the same thing.

“Ah! Mnngh!” Draco tried to suck air into his lungs, but the way his Father was just merely sucking his nipples hard, then biting them made him so wet between his thighs. His cock was already hardening, and he wanted to come so bad! “P-Please!”

With his mind forgetting about being lonely without Harry, Draco wanted his Father’s cock inside of his pussy. Really bad. He wanted to ride his Father’s big, fat, thick cock. Taking all his might, Draco gasped out, “I want to ride you!”

Chuckling, Lucius flipped them over, with him the one lying on his back now. He spelled away his clothes, as Draco climbed over him. His son slipped his clothes off, settling over his cock. Lucius moaned as he felt his son’s slick and sticky wet cunt kissing his cock, before it was engulfed with tightness and fire. He whipped his hands out, gripping Draco’s slender waist as he let his son ride him. Eyes on his son, Lucius took in the adorable way his son’s small cock bounced—leaking with seed. His Heir leaned back, thighs spread wide open with knees on either side of his thighs. His Dragon sat back with palms on top of his thighs as he thrusted himself up and down.

“Yes, my Dragon. Fuck yourself on me.” Lucius purred.

Draco loved the fullness inside of him. He could feel the tip of his Father’s cock poking and prodding to the entrance of his womb. It was kissing his womb and Draco delighted in the fact that one day, his Father will impregnant his womb, and put a baby inside of him. He didn’t care if he was young, but his instinct and incestuous need wanted to take his Father’s virile thick seed into his womb, until a life forms inside.

Thrusting himself up and down his Father’s cock, Draco purred out, “One day, Father, you’ll breed me. And we’ll fill the Malfoy Manor with our Heirs.”

When Lucius heard that, something inside of him snapped, making him gasp, as he slammed upward, coming deep inside of his son. Draco laughed haughtily as his Father shot thick, virile seed deep inside of his cunt. The young Malfoy Heir made sure to squeeze tight around his Father. Lucius growled as he continued to thrust in and out of his son, making sure to push as much seed as he can deep into Draco. Even though the contraceptive charm will kill his virile seed, he wanted to imagine his seed being pushed through Draco’s cervix, spilling deeply into his fertile womb to make a child.

“One. Day. My. Dragon.” Lucius breathed out. He continuously pounded upward, enjoying how much Draco’s tight walls were wrapped around him.

.

.

.

The moment an exhausted Harry stepped through the Floo, he didn’t see any signs of his three loves. He asked a house elf, who replied and said that they were all in Lucius’ office. So, Harry made his way up the stairs. As he got closer to Lucius’ office, he heard sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, as well as moans. As he neared the door, Harry opened it without knocking, taking a quick peek inside only to see Draco bouncing on top of Lucius. Severus was sitting across from them, papers forgotten lying next to him, as the Potions Master was busy pumping his cock.

Quickly, Harry entered the room, closing and locking the door behind him and made his way over to Severus. The black-haired man turned up to look at Harry, who leaned down to give Severus a kiss. Feeling himself getting turned on with the sounds coming from behind him, Harry kneeled on the floor between Severus’ spread legs. He took Severus’ large cock into his hands, pumping up and down the length, as he fondled with the balls before he took Severus thick length into his mouth. The Potions Master threw his head back, moaning, as he fisted a hand in Harry’s hair. With a shaky wave of his hand, Severus waved Harry’s clothes away, but somehow couldn’t focus enough to spell all of Harry’s clothes, so it ended up spelling his pants away instead.

He could hear how excited and aroused Draco sounded from behind him. The flesh slapping against flesh sounded loud inside the room. Lucius’ voice was deep—telling he was going to fill Draco up until he’s leaking of his seed. Draco, was keening so loud—as if he were enjoying every thrust. Harry took Severus deeper, making his dark lover hiss before he glanced up at the dark-haired man through his eyelashes. Dark, lustful need was portrayed all over Severus’ face. The man was breathing hard and fast, as he pushed down Harry’s head. Slightly gagging with the thick and long cock being shoved deeper into his mouth, Harry moaned around the cock. It’s been a while since he took Severus into his mouth.

Shoving a hand down and between his thighs, Harry played with his pussy. Fingers plunging fast and deep. In and out. In and out. Hard, fast, quick thrusts as he bobbed his head up and down Severus’ cock. Then, he slipped his fingers out, wrapping it around his own cock, and started to pump with great speed.

“Father, I’m c-coming!” Draco cried out brokenly.

“Yes, my Dragon. I’m going to fill your cunt up.” Lucius grounded out.

Harry heard the slapping become faster in a vicious speed. Draco was practically screaming now. Harry whimpered as he pumped hard with his own hand, and Severus forcing his head up and down. His mouth hurt. But it was a good hurt. He loved it when Severus was rough with him.

“Harry, drink all of me. I’m going to come soon into your mouth.” Severus growled out.

“Hmm!” Harry nodded. He was close as well.

Suddenly, there was a loud lusty wail from behind him, making Harry came immediately at the sound. His body convulsed, as Severus, too had started to spurt deeply inside of his mouth. The raven-haired boy tried to swallow as much as he can, but the excessive seed seeped out from the corners of his mouth, drippling down his chin. Harry swallowed and swallowed until he released Severus with a loud pop, mouth closed tightly as he slowly swallowed. Severus reached down to tilt his head up.

His dark eyes, darkening even further until the man purred out, “Open your mouth.”

Harry blinked a couple times at Severus, who repeated what he said.

“Open. Your. Mouth. Harry.” Severus ordered softly. Voice dark, deep and gravelly and almost like silk.

Nodding, Harry opened his mouth wide open, his eyes still on Severus, as thick droplets of Severus’ release streamed from the tip of his tongue. The fingers massaged his chin, as Severus still watched him.

“Look at you, Harry.” The man leaned further down—just inches away from his face. “Your mouth is full of my seed. If only you can see yourself now. With my come falling from your plump, red mouth.”

As Harry let out a whimper through his opened mouth, his body spasmed from the heated look Severus was giving him. His body was reacting once more. Severus’ seed dripped and dripped down his chin, down the length of his curved neck, and Harry felt the wetness of it on his chest through the shirt. With gentleness, Severus closed Harry’s mouth, as the man brought his mouth to give Harry a kiss on his ear.

“Now, swallow and drink everything.” That dark, silky voice commanded.

Throat working, Harry swallowed thickly. The feeling of saltiness and thick seed flowing deep down in his throat. He let out a quiet keen, as Severus trailed his mouth down to the side of his neck, nibbling and biting his neck while doing so.

“Good. Such a lovely boy, you are, my precious Jewel.” Severus whispered. “Now, turn around, and show them what a lovely mess you’ve made on yourself.”

Ever so slowly, Harry turned around on his knees, eyes on both the Malfoy men. Draco was sitting in Lucius lap, and both of them watched Harry with a lustful look. He presented them his face. The mess that was all over his mouth, chin and chest. Harry had his palms flat on the floor, between his spread knees, and he knew. Just knew that he looked innocent, yet sinful looking.

“Father, we must make a mess out of our Harry even more.” Draco bluntly said.

Lucius chuckled darkly, eyes on their fourth. Harry looks so pure, so innocent looking. But the beautiful, debauched and sinful look that was plastered all over the raven-haired boy was doing things to him. He saw that Severus was petting Harry’s head, combing his fingers over the boy’s messy bird of a nest of a hair. Harry continued to stare at them, but he had tilted his head to the side—burrowing into Severus’ hand. Lucius quite liked the look Harry had. Especially, Severus’ seed smeared all over Harry’s mouth, chin and neck.

“Yes.” Lucius muttered, but loud enough for Harry and Severus to hear. “Harry does look lovely like that.”

The said boy sucked in a deep breath, then let out a loud whimper for all of them to hear.


	26. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet kind of day for one Harry Potter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting patiently for updates! I know updates will be slow and all. I hope everyone is doing well and staying healthy and safe! Please, do check my profile to see any updates.
> 
> Thank you,  
> StarrySky_Fantasy19

It was almost Christmas.

It took Harry a while to custom create his special gifts for his three loves. It was Christmas week, and soon, Christmas and the New Year will arrive. Harry was ecstatic about the gifts he’d made. The gifts were made from glass and made with Magic. It was wonderful to learn how to transfigure and mold something into what he wanted. Clara was such a wonderful witch! Harry felt safe and warm with her every time he visited her shop to work on his gifts with her. Though, she wasn’t motherly type—she felt more of an older sister. She didn’t yell at him when he ruined her creations. She said she’s done a lot of destroying things all the time, just to create something.

All he need was just a little bit of patience and pure intent.

Clara helped the best she could, while teaching him a little bit of everything.

When Harry had asked her why her shop tends to just show up out of the blue, Clara just giggled and explained to her that it was exactly like how Luna have described. And with how old the Magic was that covered and filled her shop, Clara only wanted to appear when someone is sincere, pure and intent of creating something special for their loved one. Harry smiled when she explained that to him. Clara even said that sometimes, she can feel the old Magic speak to her and protect her. It felt like coming home and being at home, where it’s warm and loving, she had said.

Harry liked that a lot.

He’s never really had a true home.

At least not until Severus took him away from the Dursley’s.

Severus took him in, brought him to the Malfoy Manor, where Lucius and Draco came to love and care for him. They all wanted to care for him—shower him with everything that he’s never had. Though, there were times, when he felt a bit uncomfortable with all their love with gifts. He was fine if they only gave him their love. But knowing Lucius and Draco—both Malfoy men wanted to exceed in lavishing him with gifts and practically the entire world. Same with Severus—though, he didn’t do much gifting as much. But Severus can be quite dangerous if Harry got hurt and his beloved Potions Master will tear Heaven and Hell just to wreck chaos and take revenge for Harry alone.

Knowing that all three of his favorite loves will tear the world just for him, made Harry’s heart fill with warmth. He really does love them. Very, very much with all his heart and soul. And of course, his body as well, Harry giggled softly to himself. He was in his bedroom—his first room in the Malfoy Manor that the Malfoy men had given him at first to turn it into anything he wanted it to. A room where he can be at peace, where there’s no outside sound. A room, that he converted into his safe haven. The room was filled with a few bookshelves, a coffee table with accent chairs and a chaise lounge sofa. A desk sat directly in front of the bookshelves. There was a fireplace, that he had lit up the moment he arrived with his gifts shrunk away in his pockets—he didn’t want his three loves to nag and ask him questions. At one corner, had a few large fluffy floor pillows laying over a soft, and thick plush rug, with a thick white sheer canopy bed hung from the tall ceiling. That was his favorite spot to be in and to sometimes take a short nap.

Harry walked over to his most favorite spot in the room. He shrugged off his thick winter robe jacket, before he got onto the plush carpet, crawled over to the dark corner, and he gently took out the gifts by unshrinking them. A soft pulse of light appeared before him, before it dissipated. Laying before him, a crystal dragon, a crystal cauldron, and a crystal snake. Harry smiled at the sight. It took so much magic and energy to create the crystals to be turned into what he wanted. Every time he came home, he was drained of energy. Though, he felt bad, because Draco tried to make love to him, but his Dragon understood and was willing to wait. Harry had joked to him that he had Severus and his father to play with. That made Draco blush, but the blonde had muttered that he hasn’t gotten any chance to play with his Angel. It made Harry swell with love that Draco wanted to have a one-on-one time with him. So, of course that got Harry thinking again. Scheming was more like.,

He may give them their gifts first, before adding a second gift—himself all wrapped up with pretty jewelries that will hug and adorn his body. Courtesy of Madam Camille, of course. The lovely lady always loves showering him in gifts, apparently. The package sat hiding in secret compartment in his trunk in their bedroom, obviously, and thank goodness, Severus taught him to spell his trunk to only open to him and only him only. He didn’t want Draco to go snooping around—as much as the blonde claimed he will never snoop, but his Dragon was very curious in nature. Harry leaned back against the plush pillows, snuggling against them, as his eyes drooped.

He was very tired.

But with all the shopping done for Christmas, now he can finally at least rest properly. Closing his eyes fully, Harry decided a nap was in order before dinner time.

.

.

.

Severus realized that he hasn’t seen Harry the entire day. It was after all, the week of Christmas. They saw a few glimpses of their boy the past few weeks. Harry only ate breakfast with them the entire month, but the moment breakfast was finished, Harry would disappear hours at a time, as well as sending a note to them so that they wouldn’t be concern. Not that Severus was concern, well, he was concern obviously. He didn’t want anyone kidnapping his Harry. As much as Harry has dismissed their concern, Severus didn’t want to suffocate Harry. After all, Harry never had the freedom to do what he wanted to do, and suffocating him, putting a leash on him and locking him away will not do Harry good. Considering what the boy went through with his Muggle relatives, Severus wasn’t about to smother the boy with his overprotectiveness.

No, as long as Harry sends them a note, or have a house-elf sent to them, it would be alright, he suppose.

They knew Harry would be in “his” room. A room that Harry can retreat to when he wants to be alone. They never seek him out. They know where the room is. Though, they couldn’t enter it—Harry spelled and charmed it so no one but him and house-elves can enter the room. He wondered if Harry was in his room. They’ve never seen the inside, but Lucius had given one of the unused rooms to Harry to do as he please. Harry assured them that it was his safe haven. Severus understood that. Sometimes, a place that acts like a safe haven is where you should go when the world gets too loud.

Severus used his wand to look at the time, and it was nearly dinner time, as he was already entering the dinning room. He saw both Malfoy men sitting at the table. Summoning a house-elf, Severus turned to the wide-eyed house-elf.

“Yes, Mister Potions Master?” The elf squeaked out.

“Please, tell Harry that it is dinner time and that it’s been a while since we’ve seen him.” Severus said.

“Yes, Mister Potions Master!” The elf nodded, then disappeared with a soft pop.

Walking over to the table, Severus placed a kiss on Draco’s cheek then gave Lucius a kiss on the mouth. Licking his lips, Severus went to sit down in his usual spot. Lucius was giving him a heated look, while Draco looked from him to his father, then back to him. Just then, the door to the dining room creaked open, and a tired and soft looking Harry walked into the room. The raven-haired boy trudged up to Severus, leaning and cuddling against him, and buried his nose into the crook of Severus neck. Then, Harry pecked a kiss on his cheek, before walking over to Lucius, who wrapped an arm around Harry as the boy rubbed his cheek against the older Malfoy’s chest. Finally, Harry walked over to Draco, sitting next to him, before the blonde reached out to lift his hand to his lips—pressing a kiss to his knuckles as a greeting.

Lucius smiled at their Harry, then asked, “And how was your day, my love?”

Harry beamed a soft smile at the older Malfoy, replying, “Amazing. I’m finished with Christmas shopping. I can’t wait to give the gifts to everyone.” Then, he turned his head—eyes boring into Draco’s eyes. The blonde gulped, as Harry pinned him a look. “And no snooping, Draco. I’ve hid the gifts in a special place that even Severus and your Father wouldn’t be able to find.”

“A-Alright…” Draco swallowed warily. He didn’t want to anger his Angel, after all.

The Potions Master chuckled, as Lucius smirked at his son.

Just as they were making small talk, the house-elves appeared. They placed the food in front of them, making drinks appear next to their plates, before they disappeared. Dinner was a quiet affair. Harry enjoyed the delicious and very juicy chunk of steak in front of him. Draco, every now and then, placed a few assorted vegetables onto Harry’s plate. While both Severus and Lucius levitated other juicy meat onto his plate, as well as fruits. Thanking them, Harry nibbled on everything. He was rather glad that his stomach can hold much food in now. He wasn’t worried about throwing up with the tiniest hint of food going down his throat.

When Severus first took him away from his relatives, the older man had tried to feed Harry. But in the end, with the way how he was devouring and shoving food into his mouth, his stomach was very upset that he ended up throwing up all over Severus. The man was, as much to Harry’s dismay, was horrified before Severus created a strict diet meal plan for him, as well as all the nutrient potions that Harry violently needed for his poor, small and tiny body. At first, Lucius and Draco didn’t understand why Severus had kept so much food back from Harry, but when the Potions Master explained to them, both Malfoy men were furious, and their heart broke at the pitiful looking Harry.

So, yes, he was now very happy that he can eat as much as he wants until he feels full. He can enjoy all the wonders of flavors from different foods, to fruits and other exotic deliciousness. Lucius sometimes, brings back home a few exotic fruits, whenever he had to travel for a day or two for meetings with different and powerful leaders. The latest was a dragon fruit. When he first heard it, Harry thought it was fitting for Draco to eat a fruit that he was nicknamed after. The fruit was juicy and delicious, and it wasn’t overall sweet, which made it even better. Draco demolished all the dragon fruit, while Harry took his time to savor the flavor. He was very thankful for all three of his loves to take care of him.

“Harry, when will we get to see your room?” Draco asked, a shy smile appearing on his face.

The raven-haired boy tilted his head, as if he was deep in thought. He wasn’t sure if he wanted anyone entering his safe haven room. It was his and only his. He wasn’t ready for his three loves to see the room. It was his room that he always felt safe in, when the world was too loud, and got too dangerous for him. They understood his need to be by himself.

“One day. Maybe soon.” Harry answered. “I’m not so sure of letting anyone in just yet.”

Nodding, Lucius said, “It is quite alright, Harry. Just like how my office is my safe haven for me to retreat to when I want somewhere quiet to stay. Like how Severus retreats to the potions lab and Draco to the library.”

Severus nodded in agreement. “Yes, exactly so. Do no nag him too much, Draco. When Harry feels it is best to show us his safe spot, we will be there with him.”

Draco leaned back, a frown on his face as he thought about it, then smiled at Harry, “I’ll be there, when you’re ready to show us your favorite spot.”

Harry returned a smile and nodded. “Yeah.”

Dinner continued on until everyone finished with their meal. All four of them retreated into the family room, settling in front of the fireplace. The two boys sitting on the floor, with a thick blanket wrapped around them, and in their hands were steaming hot chocolate. While the two older men sat side by side, enjoying the company of each other. Severus’ eyes on the book that was in his lap, while Lucius watched the roaring fire. The boys giggled as they quietly chatted. And the portrait that hung above the fireplace watched all four of them, smiling softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the Christmas chapters, I will be fast-forwarding a year or two in the story, so we can get to the possible of babies.


	27. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas/Yule part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I wasn't able to update this month until now. The beginning of this month, I wasn't feeling well, and my doctor had me test for COVID, which came back negative, so, I just had a minor cold which went away and I'm 100% all well. On another note, I do write for my own entertainment and pleasure. My own grammar and mistakes are all my own. Also, please do take a look at any update notes in my AO3 profile in regards to updates of the stories, etc.
> 
> Merry Christmas and a happy new year! If it snows where you live, drive safe on the roads! Where I live, we had a snow storm blizzard yesterday, so it was a white Christmas today.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Starrysky_Fantasy19

Today was the day of Christmas. Harry was quite excited over the fact that it is going to be a fantastic day. He was the most excited for tomorrow tonight. He’s going to take all of his lovers inside of him. His mouth, his pussy, and his arse. Oh, yes, Harry was very excited. He wanted to feel it when all of them come inside of him. They’ve never really explored double penetrating him fully yet, so Severus has been filling his womb up, all the while, Draco took his mouth, while Lucius used his fingers to pump his small delicate arse. Harry knew they wanted to double penetrate him, sometimes, muttering to him that they wanted his pussy to get pumped and filled with two cocks, rather than one. That thought sent Harry into coming undone immediately. But then, both older men told him that he wasn’t quite ready to have two cocks pushing in and out of his pretty pink pussy.

It was okay. He understood. He wasn’t quite ready to be double penetrated that way just yet. Just one in his pussy and one is his arse, and mouth, he was fine with. Though, the thought of having lots of their fertile seed fill him up until he couldn’t hold it in, made Harry shiver in delight and made him aroused. Shaking his head, Harry placed his pretty lingerie garment in his private haven, along with the beautiful nipple clamps that Madam Camille had gifted him. Harry smoothed his fingers over the soft and silky lingerie, relishing in delight and awe at the fabric.

“Maybe I shall wear this under my robes tomorrow…” Harry thought to himself, as he tapped a finger against his cheeks, thinking.

He didn’t mind if his lovely men tore at his clothes until he was left with nothing but his pretty lacey lingerie. With a final decision, Harry went to take a nice long bath. He usually would’ve taken a bath or shower with Draco, Lucius and Severus, or one or the other, but he needed some time to get ready. He needed to make sure that his three loves get their Christmas gift, and then he’ll present himself to them for their mini Christmas Yule gift afterward. He wanted them to make love to him in the chamber room that Lucius had brought him to some time ago. Where, it was filled with water, and a lovely bed in the center of it.

It was breathtaking, that Harry sometimes had forgotten about that chamber. He wanted them to spend a bit in there, and hopefully, and pray that during the tiny Yule lovemaking, they can start a new year fresh with positivity, good health and many more happy memories to come for a long, long time. And possibilities of being impregnated someday. Not soon, but maybe in another year or two with a little one on the way. He may be young, very young, but he wanted to have a big family. He wanted to carry as many little ones, as Severus, Draco and Lucius can give him. He really wants to see Draco’s stomach swell with a little one as well.

Feeling happy, and utterly giddy, Harry took his time cleaning his body.

.

.

.

“Do you think Harry has anything planned, Father?” Draco asked out of the blue.

It was nearly dinnertime, and Draco was happy to see his mother, and her intended arrive early afternoon to spend time with him. He hasn’t seen his mother for a few months, though, occasionally, they talk over the hand mirror that his mother’s intended gifted to him as to accepting him as his mother’s new husband. Draco knew that his parents didn’t love each other, but respected each other, as well as cared for each other. His mother knew that Lucius had always been looking for his mates. It was rare for a Magical person to have no more than one soulmate for life, but in this case, his father ended up with him being his first, then Severus, and then Harry.

His mother always knew, and she urged his father to find his rightful mates. His father and mother parted ways and divorced, though Lucius had given her a place to live in France few years ago. His mother gladly took the offer, and went to live there, to get away from the spotlight and what the Daily Prophet announced as “scandalous divorce”. Though, nobody but him, his Godfather and father and mother knew the truth. It wasn’t that common for a Malfoy to breed their own through incest. Everyone knew that some purebloods still do it to this day, though not as often anymore, as their Heirs found another to love or was drawn up in a marriage contract to be wed when they are old enough to other magical families. Draco was glad to be still in touch with his mother, and when she mentioned to him the first time that she has found the love of her life—he was ecstatic. His mother was beautiful and kind, and he wanted her to deserve to have someone love her.

“I’m not sure, my Dragon. You know that Harry doesn’t really let us in on his personal plans.” Lucius replied, with his lips quirking up.

Narcissa blinked her eyes, “I do wish to meet Harry. He sounds like a very lovely and kind boy.”

Draco smiled at her. “Mother, you will love Harry! He’s so perfect! He’s very beautiful like an Angel.” The Malfoy Heir sighed with a lovestruck look on his face.

Lucius chuckled, while Severus shook his head.

Narcissa’s intended said, “I suppose we will meet Harry soon?”

“Yes.” Lucius replied. “He is just getting ready. Though, sometimes, I think Harry takes a bit too long getting ready.”

“That’s because Harry wants to please us, Luc.” Severus said. “Narcissa thinks otherwise, as she too, takes her time to make herself look beautiful for her intended, am I correct?”

Narcissa giggled from behind the cup of tea that she had brought up to her lips. “Yes, when you want to look beautiful, you must look the part and seduce your way into your lover’s heart.”

Draco scoffed at that. “Of course, Mother! The fact that Father wants to get on his knees and worship the grounds that Harry walks on, is very in fact, a true thing that happens almost every day.”

Lucius spewed and sputtered his tea, spilling it over his shirt, as Severus rolled his eyes at his lover. With a flick of his hand, the Potions Master cleaned the mess, as Lucius continued to choke, then coughed before he righted himself. The older Malfoy man glared at his adorable son, as Narcissa and her intended laughed. Narcissa cannot wait to meet this Harry. Pictures of a person doesn’t always do them justice when seeing the physical person in real life. She wants to meet the boy who wormed his way into her Draco’s heart, as well as Lucius and Severus. She was happy that Lucius had found his soulmates. It was rare to have no more than one soulmate, but she supposes that Fate and Lady Magic did things differently.

Just as they were in the family room, chit-chatting away, the doors opened. All eyes zoomed in on the figure that slowly took a step into the room. Narcissa let out a soft quiet at the figure. The person walking into the room must be Harry, no doubt. Draco’s praises of the green-eyed boy still stuck to her mind to this day. The boy that is now walking towards them, wore silk deep green shirt, with a vest, black dress pants. And, oh my, Narcissa thought. She now knew why her son, Lucius and Severus had fallen for this Harry.

The boy was beyond beautiful!

He looked so small, delicate and feminine like, that it made the maternal instinct inside of her awaken at the sight of the boy. Narcissa set her teacup and saucer down on the table, as she rose up from her seat. The waited until the boy stood in front of them all, as she smiled at the boy before her.

“Greetings, Lady Black.” The boy greeted with a smile. “I am Harry Potter.”

He has such a pretty smile, Narcissa thought. “Ah, Heir Potter. Please, call me Narcissa or Cissy. No need for the dreaded titles.” Though, she is no longer Lady Malfoy, she is still proud to be a Black.

Harry thought that Draco’s mother was very kind and pretty in all sense. “Then, please, call me Harry…Um…Cissa…” He blushed, as he ducked his head down, cheeks heating up. He was still shy around strangers, but then, this was Draco’s mother, and her intended. They will be going to be family after all.

“Well, then Harry, I suppose you shall tell me about all about Draco, Lucius and Severus?” Narcissa asked, chuckling as her son protested behind her. She hooked Harry’s arms under hers, as she dragged the boy beside her. He was so tiny! And adorable! “Now, that I have seen you, I shall ask you if you like flowers? I was named after the Narcissus flower. I shall have you come visit me and my garden one of these days!”

Harry nodded at the motherly input. It warmed his heart that Narcissa took to him already. “Yes, I do like to garden. I tend to the garden in the back of the manor. Though, I suppose I should have my own secret garden…” He said as an afterthought.

“Then, I believe Lucius can make it happen. There’s still some unused areas in the garden that hasn’t been fully explored yet! If you ask the Head Garden House-elf, they will gladly take you to them.” Narcissa explained. “C’mon boys, it is dinner time, and I want to spend as much time with Harry and Draco, before we leave to head back home tonight.” Then, the older woman stopped in her tracks to stare back at them. “I suppose you will not make it tomorrow for the small Yule party that I’ll be hosting?”

Both Lucius and Draco grimaced at that, while Severus replied, “Harry has something planned for us, I believe. We will be holding a ritual tomorrow night, but we will spend the entire day tomorrow to prepare for the ritual.”

“I haven’t done a ritual to give back to Lady Magic, and I wanted to give thanks to her. So, they’ll be showing me how it’s done.” Harry chirped with a happy reply.

“Ah, yes. It works best if you are in a place that holds a lot of magical energy. Like this manor for an example. It has been here for a long, long time, and holds so much magical energy. I have no doubt that Lady Magic will visit you, if you ask her. Many have not seen how Lady Magic looks like but have felt her motherly magic and power.” Narcissa nodded. “It will be beautiful, Harry. You will love it.”

“I hope so!” Harry smiled at Lady Black. “Magic is wonderful and beautiful.”

“It really is.” The older woman said.

.

.

.

As everyone sat down to eat dinner, Narcissa and Harry were into a discussion about clothes and jewelries. Draco looked baffled, as his mother’s attention was not on him, but his Angel. Granted, he missed his mother, and sometimes, would spend a day once a month with her when she wasn’t busy, and when he had time. But it made his heart and soul feel warm and happy that his Mother immediately accepted Harry.

Lucius was glad that his ex-wife took a liking to Harry. He could see how smitten she already is and it made him feel relief about it. Although, he and Narcissa may not have loved each other, and only did their duty to have Draco, they cared for one another, and loved Draco with all their heart. He was glad that Narcissa would not be alone anymore. Her intended was someone who works within the Ministry, and he will be glad to work with someone from the Ministry sometimes. Though, he suppose, Draco should have some more time to spend with his mother, but with the way things are, he suppose that it is fine. Narcissa and Draco will make time to spend together. And now, that his ex-wife is smitten with Harry, well, it seems he’ll be seeing more invitations for their Harry to visit Narcissa. Lucius chuckled, as Severus poured the elf wine into his cup, before he took the Potions Masters hand, bringing it up to kiss his knuckles.

Severus shook his head, when his lover kissed his knuckles. The day went well. He was worried about how Narcissa would think for him and Lucius to have another very young lover. The woman knew that Lucius’ relationship will not be a normal one, and to find out that Lucius would end up with three soulmates, it was a shocker. But not anymore. He glanced at Harry, who’s pretty green eyes lit up as he and Narcissa was talking about jewelries. Seeing the smile on Harry’s face, made his heart swell with happiness. He peeked over to Draco, seeing Narcissa’s intended and Draco talking very animatedly. He was worried that Draco wouldn’t take the news of his Mother finding a new love well, but Draco seemed to not mind that his mother has an intended, whom will love her forever.

As everyone enjoyed dinner, Harry couldn’t wait for tonight. Even though, tomorrow, they will perform a small ritual to give back to Lady Magic and honor her and all magic things, Harry was most excited for tomorrow tonight. He’s never done a Yule ritual before but when Severus and Lucius took their time to explain to him about it, Harry wanted to do it. Lady Magic gave magic to them, and therefore, they should honor her and give something back. The house elves were prepping for tomorrow, and the garden house elves were preparing flowers and some plants. Lucius had told him that it could be anything that Harry will want to give back. So, when Harry decided that something from nature would do good, Lucius nodded his agreement. It was respectful and very fitting, as Lady Magic is everywhere.

“Well, Harry…” Narcissa said. “It was a pleasure to meet you! I do hope one of these days, you and the boys will come visit me!”

“I’ll make sure to visit.” Harry nodded with a huge smile. She liked Narcissa. He wouldn’t have minded her being his mother. Even though, his parents weren’t alive, the stories that Severus told him about his mother made him want to have someone motherly in his life. Someone he could turn to when he needed comfort and guidance. Narcissa seemed to fit the bill, as he was glad to meet Draco’s mother. He loved her already. He hopes to see her more!

“Then, we shall be going.” Narcissa’s intended said, as he took Narcissa’s hand into his as they walked to the Floo. “Please, visit us soon, Draco, Harry.” The older man smiled at the two boys. He already considers Draco as his son, and now after meeting Harry and spending some time with the green-eyed boy, the messy haired raven boy is considered his son now, as well.

“Goodbye, my loves!” Narcissa waved, as the Floo roared to life and they disappeared into the flames.

Harry waved at them, as he watched them disappear, before he turned to his three loves. He walked over to Severus, hugging his Potions Master, as Draco hugged them, and then Lucius completed the hug by wrapping his arms around them, squeezing them tight.

“It was a lovely dinner with Lady Black. I like her.” Harry said softly.

Lucius chuckled above him. “I suppose you do. She is a force to be reckoned with.”

“That she is.” Severus nodded.

Harry tightened his arms, as he took in the scents from all three of his loves. It was nice to be surrounded by them. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow night. To honor Magic and then to have all his loves.


	28. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas/Yule part 2 with smut.

Early morning the next day, Harry had woken up before everyone else. He quietly got out of bed, wriggling his way out from Severus’ arms. As much as he wanted to sleep in late in his arms, Harry wanted to do something at the crack of dawn. So, he quickly dressed in warm clothes, called for the Head Garden House-elf, and asked if the elf can accompany with him to the forest in the back of the manor’s garden. The garden elf nodded with wide eyes. They made their way deep into the quiet forest. Harry felt the magic becoming stronger and thicker in the air the further he went. He wasn’t sure what he was going to look for. He honestly did not have the faintest idea of what it would be. He just felt the need to look for something. And he didn’t know why he needed to head out before the crack of dawn, either.

Just that he needed to head into the forest before anyone was up.

As the Garden house-elf was trailing behind him, Harry suddenly stopped, closing his eyes. The magic in the air seemed thicker. It felt like something was calling to his magic. Something that felt warm and felt like home. It made him feel safe and happy for some reason. His skin tingled as he felt magic sweeping over him—as if it were petting him like how you would pet a child’s head in comfort.

It felt like a mother’s touch.

Harry opened his eyes, scanning the snow-covered area until his eyes landed on a very beautiful spruce tree. It seemed to be the only tree out in the forest. Which is strange, Harry thought. But the spruce tree was beautiful indeed. It was almost the color blue with some hint of silver. As he walked up to the tree, Harry ran his fingers over the branches. He felt magic tingling over his fingers from the tree.

“It’s perfect…” He whispered.

It was perfect for the ritual tonight to give back to Lady Magic.

He turned to the Garden house-elf with a smile. “This tree is perfect. I’ll cut some branches for tonight.”

The elf gently set the shears into Harry’s waiting hand. Then, Harry turned back to the tree, humming softly, as he cut a few branches to make a crown and a few extra more to bunch together as an offering. Just as he finished cutting the last of it, Harry thanked the tree for letting him take a few branches, and then, he turned around, only to see a bunch of mistletoe lying not too far from him. He glanced up to see more but the ones on the ground were perfect as it already is. He levitated the bunch of mistletoe, as he held the spruce branches.

“I wonder if there’s any holly around here in the forest…Probably not.” He whispered to himself. It was wishful thinking. “Maybe if magic could make a holly appear…” He giggled.

Just then, he felt magic smoothing over him again—tugging at his magical core. He blinked a couple times, as he followed the pull of motherly magic to, lo and behold, a holly was in front of him. Harry walked over to the holly tree, reaching out with gentle fingers as he felt magic coming off of the holly. Something inside of him, said it was alright to take a few holly branches, which he immediately did. It would go perfect with the crown he was going to make. With everything all set, he and the Garden house-elf headed back to the manor.

“Thank you…” Harry said quietly.

He didn’t know why he needed to thank whatever deity that helped him, but with what he found, it will be perfect. When they reached back to the manor, Harry thanked the elf, before he went to his safe haven room. He went into the canopy that sat in the corner of the room. Then, he gently laid the spruce, holly and mistletoe branches in front of him. A soft pop echoed in the room, as one of the house-elves brought what he needed.

“Thank you!” Harry said to the elf.

“No worries, Master Harry!” The elf squeaked before disappearing.

Chuckling, Harry laid the ribbons out to see the colors, then he laid some flowers down and one by one, everything was in front of him. Taking the spruce tree branch, Harry trimmed it a bit more to the appropriate size, then added the mistletoe and holly. When it was starting to look like a crown, he added the flower stems, and baby’s breath. It took him majority of the morning to perfect the crown. When he was finished, Harry charmed a spell over the crown, so it wouldn’t damage and would stay fresh. He glanced at the rest of the branches and flowers, before the raven-haired boy slowly bunched everything together, fixing it to look pretty with ribbons. When he was done with that, he charmed the same spell over it.

“All done.” He whispered to himself.

A house-elf appeared in his room a moment later.

“Masters are wondering where you have gone to. They is being worried.” The elf squeaked softly.

Blinking, Harry cast a tempus only to gasp out that it was close to lunch time. “Oh no. I suppose I should eat!” Then, he turned to the elf. “Tell them I will be down for lunch?”

“Yes, Master Harry!” With that the elf disappeared once more.

Harry got up and cleaned the messed with up a wave of his wand. Then, he waved a wand over himself to get the dirt and remnants of what he was working on off. “I should probably hurry.”

.

.

.

Severus had a frown on his face, as he paced back and forth in the family dining room. He was worried when he woke up that he didn’t find his young lover in his arms. Both him and Lucius searched for Harry everywhere while Draco was still fast asleep early in the morning. When they decided that they should ask a house-elf, instead of panicking and track Harry with a spell, Lucius summoned a house-elf. The said elf explained that Harry had gone to find the Head Garden House-elf to head into the forest, which made Severus growl in anger but Lucius calmed him down, saying that if Harry had gone to the forest, it must mean something.

Suddenly, the doors opened, making Severus jerk up to look at Harry walking through the doors. He walked over to his young lover, wrapping his arms around Harry, pulling him to his chest. “Where were you? I was ready to cast a tracking spell just to find you this morning! No note or message or anything!” Severus snapped.

Harry looked up at him with wide eyes, mouth parting open in shock. “I-I’m sorry!” He apologized. “I forgot to leave a message.” He whispered into Severus’ chest.

Severus tightened his hold even more. “Just don’t scare me like that, Harry.”

“I’m sorry for worrying you.” Harry mumbled.

He’d forgotten to leave a note for them! That was very careless of him! The magical pull made him forget about leaving a note for his loves. Next time, he won’t forget. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus’ waist, tilting his head up to stare at dark eyes.

“Now, now.” Lucius said, “All is fine. If Harry was in any immediate danger, the house-elf that was with him, would’ve taken him back to safety inside of the manor. Lesson learned for all.”

Draco nodded. He was worried as well, but he knew that whatever Harry did on his own time, it wasn’t his to know, unless Harry wanted to share the information. Though, seeing his Godfather concerned and worried made Draco a bit happy that he wasn’t the only one worried. Though, his father may seem cold and emotionless, he saw that his father was also quite worried. He remembered coming out of their rooms, to his father yelling at the elves, before apologizing to them over the lack of information from Harry.

“Can we eat now? I am famished.” Draco said.

“I am hungry. I forgot to eat breakfast.” Harry said shyly. “I was busy…”

Nodding, Severus guided Harry over to his seat, before he went to sit down in his own chair. The house-elves appeared with dishes appearing over the tables. Lucius nodded his thanks to the elves, before he took a few slices of meat, vegetables over onto Severus’ plate before filling his own. Draco did the same to Harry before he helped himself with food. As they enjoyed their quiet lunch, the Head House-elf appeared next to Lucius.

“Master Lucius, the ritual for tonight is being done now!” The elf said.

“Thank you. I will let you know when we will do the ritual. Please, prepare some extra offerings—mostly fruits, a few spruce tree branches and cypress tree branches bunched together in butcher’s twine.” Lucius said.

“Yes, Master Lucius!” The house-elf nodded, then disappeared.

Lucius turned his attention to Harry and asked, “And may I ask where you’ve been this morning? The elves said you were with the garden elf, heading into the forest behind the manor.”

“Oh…Um…” Harry’s cheek flushed shyly. “This morning, I woke up out of the blue and I just felt the need to head into the forest to prune and get some holly, spruce and mistletoe.” He replied.

Draco blinked. “I’ve never seen any holly and mistletoe around the manor…”

“That is quite true.” Lucius said with a slight frown.

“I believe Lady Magic decided to guide Harry. I for sure know that Lady Magic will make his experience amazing.” Severus said.

Every year, he gave his thanks and honor to Lady Magic. For all the potions and spells he’s created over the years. It was an honor for him, as a Potions Master to use the ingredients from Lady Magic herself to create potions for everyone. He made sure to honor that part, and any other deities out there that helps the process along. He wondered what Harry experienced this morning, since his boy had said he felt the need to head into the forest. But then again, magic is a complicated thing to understand sometimes.

“Does Lady Magic have a physical body when she visits during the ritual? This morning, I felt magic washing over me, and it cradled me and well…” Harry started. “It felt like coming home. And it felt like a mother’s touch.”

Draco knew what Harry was talking about, so he said, “Yes! I do not know about Father and Severus. But for me, it felt like coming home and feels as if I was in mother’s arms. Or at least, that’s how it was for me.”

“I think Lady Magic presents herself differently to everyone. I, for one, feel the raw magic.” Lucius said.

“I see magic seeping from the Earth itself, as well as animals.” Severus said in wonder. “I think it is because I am a Potions Master, that I honor where the potion ingredients come from.”

Draco glanced at his father, with a smirk, “Well, it is understandable that Father would feel the raw magical power. He likes power, obviously.”

Lucius rolled his eyes at that.

Harry giggled, as Severus shook his head.

“I love power, yes, and I am attracted to those who have power, of course. It would be a great deal to have within the Ministry and in the pureblood circle to be powerful.” Lucius shrugged.

“Maybe that’s why Lady Magic decided to give you two extra soulmates, whom, I would say are powerful themselves?” Severus sneered playfully.

The older Malfoy man sputtered, cheeks tinting pink. “I would not question what Fate and Lady Magic has in store for me. I do not want to get on their bad side, of course.”

Both young boys giggled at that, then stared at each other before bursting out with laughter. The Lord of the Malfoy Manor huffed, while the Potions Master chuckled, as he sliced into the meat in front of him.

.

.

.

The Lord of the Malfoy Manor, his Heir and their Potions Master all stood at the grand foyer parlor—waiting for their fourth. It was way past dinnertime, and everyone had eaten properly, as they knew that the ritual would take much of their strength and energy. After dinner, their fourth had told them that he will meet them in the grand foyer in two hours for the ritual. So, the three of them went to get ready, while their fourth took his time. As they were waiting, they heard very soft and quiet footsteps, making them all turn around, only to gasp in shock.

Their precious fourth, Harry wore a beautiful white swan queen lace robe. They all saw that it was almost see through—making their eyes travel down their fourth’s small body. Harry was so breathtaking. Narine, his snake familiar draped over his neck—her small head bobbling up and down, as her tongue was scenting the air and her charge. Their Harry wore nothing but the laced robe, and panties that hugged him beautifully. The nipple ring was adorned with a delicate gold chain with small crystal green gem that dangled at the ends of the chain. Harry stopped in front of them, giving each a small smile.

“It’s time.” He shyly said.

Nodding, Severus reached out to take Harry’s hand, lifting it up so he can place a soft kiss over the knuckles. Lucius summoned a thick, white cloak with white fur at the hem of the hood. He lifted it over Harry, slowly taking his time as he stared into those pretty green eyes. Lucius placed a soft kiss on Harry’s lips, before he stepped back, so that Draco could fix the cloak—tying the soft silky ribbons into a ribbon on the front of cloak. Severus waved his wand over the cloak, casting a charm to warm the cloak. They didn’t want their fourth to get cold. Narine popped her up from inside of the cloak from the inside of the hood, hissing at the warmth.

_“This feels warm, Hatchling.”_ Narine nodded.

Harry stroked Narine’s forehead in response.

“Shall we head out to the forest then?” Lucius asked, wanting to be sure that everyone was ready to do the ritual.

The others nodded as they made their way to the back of the manor, that lead into the frozen garden. Harry’s cheeks flushed from the cold, but it was glad that the charm that Severus casted made his cloak and body warm. The green-eyed boy followed the two only men, as he walked beside Draco, who held his hand. Narine hissed in protest from the cold but otherwise, she kept quiet and burrowed deeper into the warm of his cloak. Deeper, and deeper they went into the forest until they reached their destination. It was only a few minutes of a walk from the manor and to where they needed to do the small ritual.

Harry stood off to the side, as Lucius stood in front of a table that the elves prepared. It held all the things they’ve made to offer to Lady Magic, except for Harry. He had forgotten to give the crown and bunch of spruces he’s put together to the house-elves because he was busy putting it together. But he didn’t forget it, and he reached into his pocket, unshrinking the items, as he walked over to the table, placing his offering on it. Nodding to Harry, Lucius and Severus waved their wand upward, pointing it towards the full moon, as they chanted an old song.

Magic shifted in the air and it swirled around them.

The snow swirled around them, the wind picking up, but never violent as it continued to swirl around them in circles. Harry looked up at the moon, noticing that it seemed brighter and for some reason, he saw a pure golden ring swirling around the moon. Odd, because from the books that Draco had given to him, and from the talks between Lucius and Severus, none have said anything about a golden ring surrounding a full moon before. He watched, and watched the moon until the golden light seemed to disperse in rays of golden light—shooting down at them. The offerings levitated from the table. His offering, however, floated higher than the others, and slowly one by one the offerings started to disappear.

Harry felt magic brush over him, making him close his eyes as he felt warmth spreading from his magical core. The magic hugged him in such a motherly, and lovingly way—as if it were welcoming him back home. Yes, home. He loved the home that he’s made and built with his soulmates. That’s what they were to him. His home. And in answer, the magic pulsed over him, petting him, before the golden rays of light shot towards his offering. Harry opened his eyes, only to gasp in shock, as he saw a figure floating in the air above them—holding his offering. He looked at the others, noting that for some reason, they were staring at the offering but not the figure itself. Ever so slowly, Harry took a step, as Lucius and Severus continued to chant. He walked up to the figure, as it turned its attention on him.

It offered hand, making Harry reach up with the tips of his fingers. The moment their fingertips connected, a bright flashed of light appeared, making Harry gasp in surprise. It was quick to appear and disappear, but what Harry saw was breathtaking! In the mere seconds in the flash of light, Harry saw a beautiful lady, tall and slender, but very delicate. She wore a white dress that flowed around her—rippling like water, as her long black hair flowed past her hips. Her eyes…

Her eyes were the color of the Hogwarts houses.

Hues of blues, greens, red and yellow—it was beautiful.

She must be Lady Magic, Harry thought.

She floated over to Harry with his offering, giving the crown he’s made to Harry, then bowing down so that Harry can put it on top of her head. At first, Harry didn’t understand why she was giving the spruce and flower crown back to him, until he saw her bending towards him. He reached up with the crown, setting it over her head. Then, she leaned back, giving him a warm smile, before she caressed her fingers over his cheeks. And then, Harry was given the shock of his life, when she bent forward once more, pecking a kiss on his forehead.

“May thou find happiness, family and be blessed from this day onward.” She whispered against his forehead, after she had placed a kiss. Then, she floated upward, giving Harry another smile, before the flash of white light disappeared.

Harry jerked back, stumbling a bit, as Severus caught him around the waist.

“Harry?” Severus asked, in a worried tone.

“My love, are you alright?” Lucius walked over to him, giving him a concerned looked.

Draco held Harry’s hand, eyes frowning with worry.

Heart beating a bit too quick, Harry looked up at the moon, seeing the golden ring slowly disappearing, before he looked at the concern faces of his loves. Gulping air into his lungs, Harry nodded, then replied, “I saw…I saw a lady. She was very beautiful. She was holding my offering.” Then, he said quietly, “Her eyes were the colors of the four Hogwarts houses, her hair was beautiful and long. She wore a white dress, too. She kissed my forehead, and then blessed me…”

To say that the other three were shocked, they were. They’ve never seen Lady Magic, and from what Harry described, it was Lady Magic herself, who appeared before Harry tonight, blessing their fourth. Not many Wizards or Witches have seen Lady Magic, maybe except for Merlin, himself. But they’ve read only the stories written from Merlin and very few others who’s met Lady Magic once.

Severus pulled Harry into his embrace, pressing a kiss on Harry’s head. “She must favor you to show herself to you only. You are very fortunate and lucky to have met her for a brief second.”

Harry could only nod.

Once they were done, they made their way back into the manor. Harry told them to meet him in an hour in the healing water chamber. Harry broke away from them, making his way down to the healing water chamber.

.

.

.

The house-elves helped prepped the healing chamber with him after he had dropped Narine back to his personal bedroom. They made the candles floated in the air, while a few elves helped brought different bedsheets for him to choose for the bed that laid in the center of the chamber. Harry decided to pick a deep green theme for the bed. He also added a gold lace fabric over the green silk bedsheet. The pillows were in various colors of different shades of green, with a few pillows in the color gold. Once, Harry was done, he thanked the elves, and took a step back to look at the semi-decorated healing chamber. He closed his eyes as he let the sound of the water fill his ears, mind and body.

Opening his eyes, Harry walked over to the bed, crawling to the center of the bed. The white lace robe he’d worn shimmered and flowed around him as he scooted to the middle of the bed. He glanced up and smiled at the magical scene above the bed. Swirls of magic turning into figures and stars with tendrils of magic shining down upon him. Clasping his hands together, as if he were going to pray, he closed his eyes again.

And then he silently prayed to himself and to Lady Magic.

He prayed that everyone will be healthy. He prayed that all hardships will be overcome. He prayed for peace. He prayed for acceptance for all magical beings—whether they’re Witches, Wizards, werewolves, or vampires; everyone should be allowed to have a happy life no matter what their status as a magical being. And most of all, he prayed that he will be happy and have a family of his own soon. After a few minutes, he felt the pull of magic within him, making him smile. He felt the soft pulse of magic filling the chamber. He thanked Lady Magic for gifting him with magic.

Just then the doors to the chamber opened, making him turn his head. One by one, his men walked through the doors. Draco, then Lucius, and then Severus. The three wore simple black silk sleeping robes and slippers. Harry immediately got off the bed to stand at the top of the steps. They looked up at him, giving him a heated look—which made him feel suddenly shy at their looks. He wasn’t sure if he was feeling shy or the magic that filled the chamber that made him feel like that. He held out a palm, beckoning his loves. Severus took one step at a time, with Lucius and Draco following behind him until they reached the top. The dark Potions Master bent his head down, as Harry tilted his chin up to receiving a soft kiss.

Hands were caressing him everywhere—petting him, stroking him, caressing his hands as well. It felt wonderful to feel their hands on him, while he was being kissed so softly by his Potions Master. Lips broke free from his own, as Harry mewled when Severus’ lips descended down to the side of his neck. Kissing, sucking and then bit down softly on the flesh, causing Harry to let out a gasp.

“Ohh!” Harry sucked in a breath, as he felt hands kneading his backside. “Hmm.”

“Such a pretty boy you are, my love.” Lucius whispered into his ear, before he sucked in an earlobe. He couldn’t wait to make love with his fourth. It felt as if it was forever ago, when they all made love in the chambers.

Draco, whom was standing behind Harry, kiss the back of his Angel’s neck, causing the other boy to moan. He splayed his hands on Harry’s hips, while he pressed his front against Harry’s backside. The young Malfoy Heir shivered in delight, as Harry let pressed back. “I can’t wait for Father and Severus to take you, Harry. I’ll be patient, while they fill you up with their seed, before my turn.” He whispered on the back of the raven-haired boy’s neck.

_“Yessss.”_ Harry arched up, going on his toes as he wrapped his slender arms around Severus’ neck. “I want all of you…” He said shyly.

Groaning, Severus nodded, and then, he pulled Harry over to the bed, and tossing his boy onto the bed. The Potions Master kneeled on the edge of the bed, as Harry used his elbows to shift himself to look down his body, as Severus kissed his flat stomach—just right above the contraceptive charm. Merlin, how he wanted to impregnate his Harry, but he didn’t want to place a burden on Harry until the boy was ready. Severus trailed kisses from Harry’s flat stomach, and down towards the small dent that was poking upward. Grinning, the Potions Master expertly hooked his fingers underneath the panties; sliding them over Harry’s smooth thighs and threw them onto the floor.

Meanwhile, Harry’s mouth was occupied with a large pulsing cock of a certain Lord of the Malfoy Manor. Lucius was busy snogging the life out of his son’s mouth, all the while his fourth’s mouth was wrapped around his cock. He hadn’t felt that sweet, small mouth on his cock in so long. Usually, he was so busy filling Harry’s cunt up with his seed, while Draco filled Harry’s mouth up with his own cock. But not today, though. He wanted to feel it when he spills and fills Harry’s mouth to the brink until it overfills. Lucius let out a moan, as Harry lapped the head of his cock, before he kissed the slit on the tip of the cock, then engulfed his cock back into his sweet mouth.

“Fuck, Harry!” Lucius broke off from kissing Draco, and hissed in pleasure. “I cannot wait to fill your sinful mouth with come.”

Draco whimpered when he heard that, making him look down at his Harry. The other boy’s mouth was swallowing his father’s cock. The flushed cheeks were puffed out, while his father’s cock thrusted in and out of those red lips. Harry’s eyes were glazed over with pleasure as his father’s cock went in and out of his mouth. Oh, his fourth looked beautiful with a cock buried in his mouth. Licking his lips, Draco got on all fours, pressing his mouth over Harry’s neck, as his fingers caressed over the other boy’s flat stomach in circular motions. He glanced at his Godfather, eyes widening as he took in the way his Godfather’s face was pressed between Harry’s spread thighs. His long potions fingers wrapped around Harry’s small cock, pumping it in vigorous strokes, as his mouth was busy lapping at Harry’s pussy. The sounds of his Godfather lapping Harry made Draco whine softly. Just then, fingers spread his own pussy playfully, before Draco out let out a surprised sound as two fingers slid inside of him.

“Ahh!” Draco gasped loudly, falling over Harry’s stomach, as his own pussy was being fucked with his father’s fingers. Fingers stroked his hair, making him look at Harry, who’s eyes glanced down at him, before looking back up to his father.

Body filling with need and bliss, Harry enjoyed Lucius’ cock pumping in and out of his mouth. The big thick head of the cock hitting the back of his throat endlessly. Harry moaned around the cock, as the tongue that was thrusting in and out of his pussy was replaced with a thick cock. Harry released Lucius’ cock, as he threw his head back, keening loudly as Severus rammed all the way inside of him. He could feel the thickness filling every part of him inside. He clutched at Draco’s head, as he felt the entrance to his womb being kissed so wonderfully by Severus’ cock.

“Severus! Hnngh!” Harry cried out, before Lucius gripped the back of his head, thrusting his cock down his throat. “Hmmm!”

Wide eyes, Draco panted heavily, as fingers continued to brush and thrust every part of him inside of his pussy, as he watched the flat stomach of Harry’s bulge up with his Godfather’s cock. He shakily reached out with fingers, brushing over the bulge flesh of the stomach that came up and went back down with every thrust from his Godfather. He heard Harry moaning so loudly, making him crawl over to take Harry’s neglected small cock into his mouth.

Sweat glistened on Severus’ forehead as he pounded deep and hard into his Harry. He loved being inside Harry’s tight channel. To feel the boy’s cervix being, made him want to take the contraceptive charm off, so he could get Harry pregnant. It was a kink and fantasy of his, Lucius and Draco to breed and impregnate Harry until he’s full of nothing but their spent climax swimming inside of his womb. Severus looked down at Harry’s face, grinning at the lovely sight before him. Cheeks bulging out as Lucius thrusted in Harry’s mouth. He saw the slight bulge down Harry’s neck, and knew Lucius was enjoying the deep throat he was giving to Harry. He saw that Lucius’ fingers were buried deep inside of Draco’s cunt, fucking him, while his Dragon had taken Harry’s cock into his mouth. Smirking, Severus pulled back but not all the way out, gripped the back of Draco’s head, and he slammed all the way back into Harry. Draco let out a muffled shriek as Severus pushed his head down, and knew he was taking Harry’s cock deeper.

“I’m going to come, love.” Lucius hissed out. He really wanted to see his debauched Harry’s mouth filled with his seed.

Picking up the pace, Severus thrusted faster and deeper, all the while holding Draco’s head in place over Harry’s cock. “I am, too.”

Harry was going to come soon, too. He was filled up nicely, but he wanted to have Lucius come inside of his ass, too. So, Harry released Lucius with a loud pop, whining up at him, “Please, come inside of my ass! I want you and Severus to take me both at the same time.”

Eyes widening in shock, Lucius nodded, as Draco released Harry. Severus slipped out, quickly getting onto the bed as Harry was settled on top of him, taking his cock inside of his pussy once more as he slipped the white lace robe off of Harry. The older Malfoy man got behind Harry, summoning lube. He quickly lathered his fingers with the lube, before he fingered the puckered hole and slide his fingers inside. Harry let out a keen at the feeling as he was being fucked in the pussy with fingers thrusting slowly in his ass. Draco had guided Harry’s mouth to suck his cock off on the side. Just then, Lucius slipped his fingers out, lubing his own cock, and then he pressed the tip to the puckered hole. He slowly entered Harry, making the boy keen loudly around Draco’s cock, as Severus had stopped thrusted to give Harry adjusted.

Harry’s eyes widened as he felt even fuller than ever!

Lucius entered him, making Harry feel the brush of Severus’ cock brushing against the wall that held Lucius’ cock. They were both inside of him! It felt so good to have them both inside of him at the same time. Cheeks flushed pink, Harry pushed back, making both older men let out a moan in unison. Severus pulled out slightly, as Lucius pushed further in. And then, in and out at different times, they were fucking their fourth. Soon, they sped up.

  
Faster and faster they went.

Harry writhed as he was being loved so lovingly. One day, he hopes to have both cocks inside of his pussy. He wanted to feel how much they can fill him up at the same time in his pussy. While sucking Draco, Harry reached down between him and Severus, placing his hand over the bulge of his stomach. Feeling the outline of the cock piercing through him. The faster the older men went, the thrill to know that soon the older men would empty their come inside of him. He could feel the magic inside of the chamber pulsing even more now. As if it knew that Severus and Lucius will soon climax. If Harry didn’t know any better, it felt as if the magic inside of the chamber wanted him to get impregnated by all three of his love.

It didn’t take that long before all of them climaxed. Severus and Lucius both slammed deep inside of Harry, shooting their seed and filling their fourth up. While, Draco cried out as he spilled inside of Harry’s mouth. Harry greedily drank all of Draco’s spent climax up—gulping and swallowing, as his ass and pussy were being overfilled with the older men’s seed. It seemed as if a few minutes went by, before Lucius pulled out to lie next to Severus, while Draco took his turn. The Malfoy Heir slid behind Harry, fingering Harry’s gaping spent puckered hole where his father spilled inside, then he took his own cock and thrusted deep inside of Harry, causing the green-eyed boy to cry out with pleasure.

“I’m so full!” Harry cried out, with Draco’s come streaking down his chin.

Severus, whom, haven’t slipped out of Harry yet, chuckled, as he felt Harry tighten around him once more. He could feel the excess seed of his drippling down his cock from Harry’s filled cunt the more Draco pounded into Harry. Harsh pantings, cries of “ah, ah’s” filled the chamber, and not before long, the young Malfoy Heir came inside of their fourth. Draco played both palms over Harry’s stomach, caressing the bulge of come and outline of his Godfather’s cock.

“You feel so good, Harry.” Draco panted into Harry’s ear. “I really like seeing how your stomach feels like this.” The Malfoy Heir caressed even more over the bump. “Makes you look like as if you’re carrying Godfather’s baby inside of you.”

Harry laid his head on Severus’ chest, mewling with a nod as he felt the lazy thrust of Severus and Draco fucking him—pushing more of their come deeper into him. What they didn’t know was that the magic that had filled in the chamber had affected all four of them. Making sure that when Harry and Draco were ready to be impregnated, it’ll guarantee that the seed from Severus and Lucius, as well as Draco’s will immediately take in one try when all four will be ready for little ones to fill the manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, we will FINALLY move on to time skip and babies.


End file.
